Dresseuse malgré elle
by Mizore
Summary: Shigeko, seize ans, timide, maladroite et fraîchement diplômée, n'a rien d'une dresseuse pokémon. Qu'est-ce qui la pousserait à quitter sa maison confortable ou à abandonner son rêve de devenir écrivain ? Rien, sinon la certitude que la fuite vaut encore mieux que l'avenir qu'on a décidé pour elle.
1. La Fuite

Chapitre 1

oOo

Shigeko venait d'avoir seize ans. Elle était plutôt petite, fluette, avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux gris et un nez pointu. D'après sa mère, elle ressemblait à une petite souris qui n'osait pas sortir de son trou. Et elle avait sans doute raison, selon l'humble avis de Shigeko qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'ambition et n'aimait pas mettre le nez en dehors de sa chambre. À vrai dire, si elle était actuellement assise dans ce bus qui roulait en direction du Bourg Palette, c'était uniquement pour fuir le destin que ses parents avaient choisi pour elle. Elle venait juste de terminer son lycée, très tôt car elle avait sauté deux classes, mais n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire de longues études, encore moins dans un domaine qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

Ce qu'elle aimait, dans la vie, c'était lire des romans, jouer aux jeux vidéos, en particulier les jeux d'aventure, et regarder des séries télés. Si sa mère la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle ramenait de bonnes notes, son père n'approuvaient pas ses passe-temps qu'il jugeait futiles et déconnectés de la réalité. Un avis que partageait volontiers Shigeko, mais elle n'aimait tout simplement rien d'autre, dans la vie. L'école l'ennuyait, le peu d'amis qu'elle avait ne venaient pas la voir en dehors des cours, et elle était si maladroite que les activités physiques prenaient l'allure de dangers mortels dès qu'elle s'y essayait. Elle aimait bien les pokémons, et pouvait passer des heures à regarder des émissions télévisées centrées sur le sujet, ou bien lire des romans qui parlaient d'eux, mais n'avait jamais envisagé de partir en voyage initiatique avec l'un deux, et encore moins de devenir dresseuse. Elle aimait l'aventure en roman ou en film, mais préférait largement la vivre depuis le petit confort de sa chambre. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle serait partie de chez ses parents vers l'âge de vingt ans, serait devenue écrivain et aurait pris un petit caninos comme pokémon de compagnie. Et tout se serait arrêté là. Fin de l'histoire.

Mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on l'espère. Remuant sur son siège, le derrière engourdie par les longues heures de route, elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses parents.

Elle était allongée sur son lit aux draps colorés en train de bouquiner, dans sa chambre décorée des posters des personnages de ses séries préférées, lorsque sa mère entra après avoir frappé deux petits coups discrets. Petite mais élancée, boucles blondes savamment travaillées, des yeux gris au regard acéré dont elle n'avait hérité que de la couleur, sa mère avait tout de l'allure d'une chirurgienne renommée.

\- Shigeko, ma chérie, dit-elle en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

Shigeko se redressa, refermant son livre d'un air circonspect. Sa mère ne venait jamais la voir dans sa chambre, elle était toujours trop occupée à travailler à l'hôpital et trop fatiguée lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison pour discuter avec elle.

\- Ton père et moi sommes très fiers de ta mention au baccalauréat, continua-t-elle. Nous t'avons inscrite dans une très bonne école d'avocat, à Céladopole. C'est un peu loin d'ici, mais l'établissement dispose d'un internat dont la réputation est excellente.

\- Mais… commença Shigeko, prise au dépourvu. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de devenir avocate.

Sa mère balaya son argument d'un revers de main, levant les yeux au ciel comme devant le caprice d'une enfant.

\- Il est grand temps que tu commences à te soucier de ton avenir. Même si tu ne termines pas cette école, y étudier t'ouvrira beaucoup de perspectives. C'est important que tu ne reste pas à rien faire à la maison.

\- En fait, je pensais devenir écrivain, souffla Shigeko du bout des lèvres, osant pour la première fois évoquer cette idée en public.

Sa mère la regarda avec des yeux ronds, stupéfaite, avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin.

\- Mais écrire des livres est un loisir, ma chérie, s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un véritable métier. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu aimes les romans, mais il ne faut pas que cela t'empêche de t'accomplir.

Shigeko se sentit se fendre de l'intérieur. C'était exactement le genre de réaction qu'elle avait redouté. Mais elle avait anticipé cette situation, et sa réponse était prête et bien rodée.

\- Je n'irai pas dans cette école, déclara-t-elle d'un ton aussi décidé qu'elle en était capable.

\- Ah non ? Fit sa mère en haussant les sourcils. Ton père et moi allons donc te nourrir et t'héberger gracieusement jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à choisir un métier ?

Il s'agissait bien entendu d'une question rhétorique. Avec ses parents, tout tournait toujours autour de l'argent. Shigeko se leva et alla fouiller dans un tiroir de son bureau. Elle en sorti un prospectus aux coins un peu cornés qu'elle tendit à sa mère. Celle-ci prit le papier, une expression méfiante se peignant sur son visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle compris de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Un voyage initiatique ? Toi ?

Shigeko haussa les épaules. Sur le prospectus, les trois pokémons emblématiques de la région de Kanto vantaient les mérites de partir à l'aventure. « Je suis idéal pour les débutants ! » s'exclamait le carapuce. « Je suis calme et puissant ! » se défendait le bulbizarre. « Avec moi, nous relèverons tous les défis ! » disait le salamèche.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour devenir écrivain, plaida-t-elle. Si je veux avoir quelque chose à raconter, il vaut mieux que je découvre un peu le monde.

Elle venait d'inventer ce mensonge, mais elle s'était ménagé depuis longtemps une porte de sortie au cas où ses parents aient prévu un traquenard de ce genre. Elle s'était inscrite en cachette au programme du professeur Chen dès qu'elle avait obtenu son bac, et avait acheté des tickets de bus à durée indéterminée avec son argent de poche. Et puis, ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas tout à fait faux, quant on y réfléchissait : voyager à travers le monde lui permettrait d'enrichir ses écrits.

\- C'est absolument hors de question, répliqua tranquillement sa mère en rejetant ses mèches blondes en arrière. Tu n'es pas faite pour vadrouiller par monts et par vaux, ta place est dans un bureau de renom. Tu es très intelligente, il est impensable que tu te gâches en menant une vie décousue et fantasque.

\- Mais… tenta Shigeko.

\- Cette discussion est terminée, coupa-t-elle. Être dresseur de pokémon, c'est le lot des mauvais élèves. Toi, tu es notre fille unique et tu feras ce que l'on te demande de faire.

Sur ces dures paroles, elle se leva, chiffonna le prospectus en une boule de papier serrée qu'elle jeta dans la corbeille, et quitta la pièce. Dans le silence devenu pesant de sa chambre, Shigeko avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Fébrile, elle se changea pour enfiler un short en toile beige avec de grandes poches latérales, un T-shirt noir à manches longues, une veste en jean et des chaussures de sport. Dans son sac-à-dos vert kaki, elle entassa son attestation d'inscription au programme du professeur Chen, ses tickets de bus, quelques sous-vêtements de rechange, ainsi que tout ce qui restait de son argent de poche. Après réflexion, elle y fourra également le roman qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de lire, un carnet de note, un stylo-bille et le prospectus récupéré dans la corbeille, encore roulé en boule.

Avant de passer la porte de sa chambre, elle s'observa dans le miroir en pied, et trouva qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à une future dresseuse de pokémons. Elle rassembla ses cheveux longs en une queue de cheval assez haute, pour se donner un air plus sportif, mais cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, prit son courage à deux mains et passa la porte.

Dans le salon, ses parents étaient au beau milieu d'une discussion animée à son sujet. Son père, un homme aux cheveux châtains et a l'air sévère, tourna vers elle un regard emprunt d'irritation.

\- Eh bien, Shigeko, dit-il en s'efforçant visiblement de conserver son calme. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de livres et de pokémons ? Et que fais-tu dans cet accoutrement ?

Elle déglutit face à l'imposante stature de ce père qui la terrifiait tant. Mais elle s'était promis de ne pas reculer. Elle s'inclina respectueusement avant de débiter son laïus appris par cœur :

\- Je pars pour le Bourg Palette, papa. Je me suis inscrite au programme de voyage initiatique du professeur Chen, parce que je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de rester à votre charge en attendant de publier mon premier roman. Aussi je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mon départ.

Ses parents eurent l'obligeance de rester bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, ce qui lui laissa le temps de se diriger vers la sortie à petits pas pressés. Son père se reprit bien vite et la rappela à l'ordre de sa voix la plus sévère.

\- Ton attitude est parfaitement irresponsable, Shigeko, tonna-t-il. Les jeunes gens qui prennent la route sont financés par leurs parents, et restent donc à la charge de leur famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent vivre de leur métier de dresseur. Où iras-tu donc, sans le moindre sou en poche ? Dormiras-tu sous les ponts, comme une sauvageonne ?

Face à la porte, Shigeko n'eut pas le courage de se retourner pour répondre à son père. Elle savait que si elle croisait son regard, toute sa détermination s'envolerait. Elle savait que le chemin sur lequel elle s'engageait serait difficile. Mais elle en avait plus qu'assez, de rester prisonnière du bon vouloir de ses parents, choyée comme un oiseau en cage, incapable de prendre des décisions par elle-même.

\- Les Centres pokémons accueillent gratuitement les dresseurs supervisés par le professeur Chen, dit-elle en regardant ses chaussures. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter pour ma santé.

\- Si tu passes cette porte, déclara son père d'une voix dangereusement calme. Je déclarerai ta fugue à la gendarmerie.

Elle eut le souffle coupé à l'idée d'être poursuivie par la police. Elle n'avait pas encore pensé à cette possibilité et senti la panique menacer de la submerger. Elle fit donc la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle s'enfuit en courant.

Le bus qui reliait Carmin-sur-Mer au Bourg Palette roulait depuis deux jours entiers, et elle n'avait mangé que le sandwich acheté la veille dans un relais routier. Mais elle devait se forcer à économiser son maigre pécule tant qu'elle le pouvait, sinon elle n'irait pas loin. Dès qu'elle obtiendrait son pokédex, elle pourrait manger et dormir dans les Centres pokémons. En attendant, elle devait tenir sur ses réserves.

Elle se réveilla d'une sieste inconfortable lorsque le bus freina brusquement, lui faisant se cogner la tête contre la vitre.

\- Terminus ! Annonça le chauffeur. Bourg Palette, tout le monde descends !

Les muscles endoloris par un long trajet, Shigeko descendit et se retrouva dans un village pittoresque mais bien connu puisqu'il passait régulièrement à la télévision, célèbre grâce au Laboratoire du professeur. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas besoin de demander son chemin : toutes les pancartes indiquaient dans quelle direction se trouvait le centre de recherche.

Après un bonne demi-heure de marche, qui lui fit se dégourdir agréablement les jambes, elle arriva enfin devant l'imposante bâtisse. Sur la porte, un panneau gribouillé à la main disait : « Réception des inscrits au programme de voyage initiatique à partir de quinze heures, le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi ». Shigeko regarda sa montre. On était mardi, et il était treize heures.

Prenant son mal en patience, elle posa son sac-à-dos à côté de la porte, s'assit en tailleur et sortit son vieux prospectus tout froissé. Elle se surprit à se demander avec impatience à quel pokémon elle choisirait. Évidemment, le choix des jeunes dresseurs n'était pas limité aux bulbizarres, carapuces et salamèches, il s'agissait seulement des représentants officiels du programme de Kanto. Mais ils étaient les plus connus et les plus convoités, bien qu'il n'y en ai pas beaucoup de disponibles. Or, Shigeko était arrivée la dernière semaine de la période allouée à la distribution de pokémons, il était donc très peu probable que l'un de ces trois pokémons n'aient pas déjà été choisi. Mais ça ne lui importait pas vraiment. Tant qu'à devenir dresseuse, autant le faire bien, se disait-elle. Elle espérait un pokémon gentil, attentif, et suffisamment dégourdi pendant les combats. Qu'il soit ou non à la mode lui était égal.

Son regard s'attarda sur les lignes parfaites des pokémons du prospectus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'imaginer aux côté d'un carapuce ou d'un bulbizarre. Les salamèches étaient réputés pour être plus difficiles à dresser, et elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en elle pour gérer un pokémon caractériel.

Le temps passa lentement, son estomac vide lui rappelant régulièrement qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'un jour. Elle se promit que la première chose qu'elle ferait, une fois son pokédex en poche, serait d'aller manger un véritable festin au Centre pokémon du Bourg Palette. Vers quatorze heure trente, deux jeunes garçons la rejoignirent. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fille et un autre garçon arrivèrent à leur tour. En les observant, Shigeko prit conscience qu'ils étaient tous beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle. Sur le site internet du Laboratoire, il était précisé que l'âge maximum pour s'inscrire au programme était de dix-huit ans. Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que la moyenne des participants était beaucoup plus basse, car les match de la Ligue qu'elle avait vu à la télévision montraient des participants quasiment adultes. Le chemin pour devenir un dresseur accompli était-il donc si long ?

Beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'à son arrivée, elle se leva lorsqu'il fut presque quinze heures. Heureusement, comme elle était naturellement petite, sa taille ne dépassait pas vraiment celle des autres inscrits. Ils parlaient entre eux avec enthousiasme du pokémon qu'ils allaient choisir et, à part pour un seul d'entre eux, ils voulaient tous un carapuce, un bulbizarre ou un salamèche. Elle se sentait particulièrement décalée, au milieu de ces enfants idéalistes, et se surprit à comprendre un peu mieux la position de ses parents quant à ce genre de voyage. Envoyer des enfants inconscients vadrouiller sur les routes, même protégés par les dispositifs du gouvernements et encadrés par les Centres pokémons, pouvait se révéler très dangereux.

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants vint ouvrir la porte vitrée à quinze heures cinq. Il leur sourit d'un air affable et les invita à entrer. Il ne s'agissait pas du professeur Chen mais de l'un de ses assistants. Il les fit entrer dans une pièce ou s'étalait chaises et bureaux, exactement comme dans une salle de classe. Shigeko ne put s'empêcher de retenir une grimace.

\- Bien, fit l'homme en se plaçant face à eux. Avant de commencer, je me présente : je m'appelle Kosuke Momojiro, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de vous aider à organiser votre départ. Avant toute chose, je vais récupérer vos attestations d'inscription.

Shigeko fit passer la sienne, évitant de regarder la signature falsifiée qu'elle avait apposé à la place de sa mère, à l'emplacement de l'autorisation parentale. Elle avait apprit à imiter sa signature lorsqu'elle était entrée au collège, pour s'éviter le tracas de lui faire signer ses quelques notes moyennes en mathématiques. Monsieur Momojiro rassembla les attestions en silence, vérifiant les signatures sur chacune d'entre elles. Il fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant sur l'une d'elles, et Shigeko se crispa, persuadée que sa fausse signature avait été découverte.

\- Hum, fit l'assistant. Monsieur Koichi, votre attestation ne porte pas la signature de votre tuteur légal.

Le plus jeune garçon de l'assemblée rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et remua sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est que… bafouilla-t-il. Mon père a du oublier… Je pourrais peut-être lui faire signer après ?

Monsieur Momojiro regarda le garçon d'un air désolé.

\- Malheureusement, nous comprenons votre enthousiasme et soyez certain que nous en sommes très flatté. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre en charge quelqu'un dont nous n'avons pas l'autorisation parentale.

Au grand soulagement de Shigeko, qui ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un de triste ou de bouleversé, le garçon n'insista pas et quitta la pièce à grandes enjambée, la tête basse.

\- Hum, reprit l'assistant. Ce genre d'incident arrive chaque année, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons donc deux jeunes garçons et deux jeunes filles.

Il parut remarquer à cet instant l'âge avancé de Shigeko, car l'un de ses sourcils tiqua lorsque son regard passa sur elle. Elle se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise, espérant se faire oublier. L'heure suivante fut consacrée à la prévention routière, à l'attitude à adopter lorsqu'on voyageait sur les routes, à l'explication de la lecture d'un plan, et à toute sortes d'autres choses dont Shigeko n'avait eu aucune idée jusqu'à présent. Elle prit soigneusement ces informations en note.

Enfin, il fut l'heure d'aller voir les pokémons disponibles. Elle en avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Et si elle se trompait dans son choix ? Et s'ils ne s'entendaient pas, elle et son futur compagnon ? Et si… ? Et si… ? Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du professeur Chen, où les attendaient les pokémons.

\- Afin que vous puissiez choisir calmement, vous entrerez dans ce bureau un à la fois, précisa Monsieur Momojiro. Honneur aux plus âgés, mademoiselle Shigeko, je vous en prie.

Ne s'attendant pas à devoir choisir en première, elle entra avec hésitation. Le professeur Chen était assis derrière son bureau et releva la tête lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il lui sourit.

\- Ah ! Voilà notre premier candidat de la journée, et c'est une candidate !

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit craquer ses lombaires d'un air douloureux.

\- Vivement que cette dernière semaine se termine, tout ça n'est plus de mon âge. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Shigeko, monsieur, répondit-elle poliment.

\- Eh bien, Shigeko, allons dans le vivarium pour rencontrer nos petits amis, si tu veux bien.

Il l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente, dans laquelle un environnement naturel avait été reconstitué. Le professeur frappa dans ses mains et un petit attroupement de pokémons se rassembla sagement autour d'eux.

\- Hum, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de choix, Shigeko. C'est malheureusement le lot des candidats de la dernière semaine.

Shigeko balaya le troupe du regard et ne put s'empêcher de regretter, au fond d'elle, l'absence d'un carapuce ou d'un bulbizarre. Les seuls pokémons disponibles était deux rattatas, un sabelette, un roucool, un stari, un abra, et un salamèche pâlichon à l'air fatigué. Les rattatas étaient rapides au combat mais ne progressaient quasiment pas, même elle qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose le savait. Elle les exclut donc en premier. Pour les autres, elle ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir se décider rapidement. Voyant son hésitation, le professeur lui donna quelques conseils :

\- Les roucools sont idéals pour les débutants, et ils peuvent devenir de puissants roucarnages. C'est un très bon choix. Les stari, quant à eux, font partie des plus puissants pokémons de type Eau. Ils évoluent en staross. Les abras sont des pokémon de type Psy, et même s'ils ne peuvent pas évoluer en alakazam sans être échangés avec un autre dresseur, ils peuvent évoluer en kadabra et sont un atout de taille dans une équipe équilibrée. Les sabelettes et les rattatas sont facile à dresser, tu es sûre de ne pas avoir de difficulté avec eux. Évidemment, il y a aussi salamèche, qui n'est plus à présenter.

À cause d'un événement traumatisant de son enfance, Shigeko était terrorisée par les pokémons de type Psy, il était donc absolument hors de question qu'elle choisisse l'abra. Entendre le professeur placer le sabelette au même niveau que les rattatas lui fit également écarter cette option. Quant au stari, son absence de visage la mettait bien trop mal à l'aise. Il restait donc le roucool et le salamèche à la couleur défraîchie. L'idée de devoir dresser un pokémon au caractère aussi difficile que celui des salamèches ne l'enchantait guère, aussi s'intéressa-t-elle de plus près au roucool. Elle tendit la main vers le petit pokémon ailé, mais ne récolta qu'un coup d'œil méfiant.

\- Haha, ce roucool a un sacré caractère, je dois dire, s'amusa le professeur. Le dernier candidat qui a essayé de l'approcher a récolté quelques coups de bec dont il se souviendra ! Il est finalement parti avec un mystherbe plus docile, si je me souviens bien.

Le roucool agita les ailes d'un air impatient et poussa un pépiement irrité. Découragée, Shigeko se tourna vers le salamèche en se demandant si elle risquait de se faire carboniser sur place si sa tête ne revenait pas au pokémon de type Feu. Quand celui-ci vit le regard de la jeune fille se poser sur lui, il s'approcha et la renifla d'un air curieux. Shigeko tendit la main avec appréhension, mais le pokémon se contenta de la pousser légèrement du museau.

\- On dirait que salamèche t'aime bien, s'extasia le professeur. C'est une femelle, et ce spécimen est plus sociable que la moyenne de ses congénères.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas été choisie avant ? Demanda Shigeko en caressant prudemment la tête du pokémon. Elle a pourtant l'air gentille.

\- Je pense que c'est à cause de sa couleur, répondit-il en se grattant le menton. Les salamèches sont d'un orange soutenu, d'habitude. Le jaune qu'elle arbore fait sa particularité et sa rareté, mais elle ne semble pas convenir aux amateurs d'émotions fortes, qui sont ceux qui ont tendance a choisir les salamèches. D'autant plus que celle-ci a particulièrement bon caractère, ce qui n'est pas commun pour un salamèche.

La petite salamèche était en effet plus jaunâtre qu'orangée. C'était comme si ses écailles étaient délavées, pâlies par une maladie quelconque, lui donnant l'air fatigué. Pour Shigeko, elle faisait penser à la douce lueur d'une chandelle plutôt qu'à celle d'un feu ardent. Son regard était doux, et sa façon de se mouvoir emprunte de délicatesse.

\- Je pense que je vais t'appeler Gracieuse, murmura Shigeko à sa nouvelle compagne.

La flamme de sa queue parût brûler avec plus d'intensité, et elle choisit de prendre ça comme un signe d'acquiescement.

OOo

Premier chapitre terminé ! J'en ai beaucoup d'autres en réserve, c'est une longue fanfic qui se prépare. Depuis le temps que j'avais envie d'écrire dans cet univers, j'ai décidé de me lâcher à l'occasion de la nouvelle mode de Pokémon Go (Comment ça, c'est un jeu déjà has been ?).

Qu'est-ce vous en avez pensé ? Je suis très curieuse de connaître vos avis !


	2. L'Errance

Chapitre 2

oOo

Shigeko mangea autant qu'elle le put, à la cantine du Centre pokémon du Bourg Palette. À côté d'elle, Gracieuse, puisque c'était désormais son nom, se régalait de croquettes spéciales type Feu. De temps en temps, elle regardait sa nouvelle dresseuse d'un air un peu surpris, se demandant probablement pourquoi elle était aussi affamée.

Après avoir fini sa troisième assiette, Shigeko se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu la faim, l'expérience de se serrer la ceinture lui avait été bien désagréable. Maintenant qu'elle avait les idées un peu plus claires avec un estomac bien rempli, elle prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire de son voyage initiatique. Où irait-elle ? Par où commencer ? Elle n'avait encore jamais réfléchi à tout ça.

Le programme du professeur Chen était valable jusqu'à l'obtention du huitième badge, à raison d'un badge par an au minimum. S'il s'écoulait plus d'un an depuis votre dernier badge, ou depuis le début du programme sans que vous en ayez obtenu un seul, vous étiez considéré comme démissionnaire et votre pokédex se désactivait automatiquement. Elle avait donc le choix entre profiter d'une année de tranquillité à flâner à travers le pays, ou bien de s'entraîner juste assez pour obtenir un badge par an, ce qui lui laissait huit années de répit avant de devoir trouver un autre moyen de survie.

Huit années à ne pouvoir manger ou dormir que dans les Centres pokémons, sans le moindre sou pour acheter des vêtements de rechange ou simplement de la nourriture, c'était une perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère. Lorsqu'un dresseur remportait un match d'arène, il gagnait une petite prime qui lui permet de subvenir à ses besoins, mais la grande majorité des participants au programme était aussi financés par leurs parents, cette prime étant insuffisante à un adolescent et ses six pokémons. D'un autre côté, si elle n'obtenait pas de badge avant un an, elle devrait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens beaucoup plus tôt, ou pire encore : revenir chez ses parents et se faire expédier aussitôt dans une école quelconque où elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller.

Après y avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, sa décision s'imposait d'elle-même. Bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de devenir dresseuse professionnelle, cette voie lui permettrait d'être indépendante pendant quelques années et valait beaucoup mieux que de moisir derrière un bureau. Elle devait faire de son mieux pour remporter des badges, afin de gagner un peu d'argent et lui laisser le temps d'écrire son premier roman pour le publier. Être dresseuse serait, en quelques sorte, son métier « alimentaire ».

Satisfaite de sa décision, elle regarda la carte de la région incluse dans le pokédex pour étudier la route qui reliait le Bourg Palette à la ville la plus proche : Jadielle. Elle déchanta rapidement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'un problème de taille se posait. En marchant, il fallait en moyenne trois jours pour effectuer le trajet, et elle ne possédait ni de tente ni même de sac de couchage, et encore moins les moyens d'acheter de la nourriture pour Gracieuse et elle. Dépitée, elle sortit de son sac-à-dos kaki les trois tickets de bus qui lui restait. Elle en avait acheté quatre lorsqu'elle s'était inscrite au programme de voyage initiatique, au cas où un imprévu l'obligerait à prendre plusieurs bus pour rejoindre le Bourg Palette depuis Carmin-sur-Mer. C'était suffisant pour aller à Jadielle, bien sûr, mais pas pour traverser toute la région afin de se rendre aux différentes arènes.

De plus, elle hésitait à utiliser l'un de ses tickets, car la distante entre le Bourg Palette et Jadielle était de loin la plus courte qui séparait deux villes dans la région de Kanto. Dans l'idéal, il aurait mieux valut les conserver pour un cas d'urgence et profiter d'une petite distance pour la couvrir à pied. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle ne pouvait pas marcher pendant trois jours sans manger, et elle avait le devoir impératif de nourrir Gracieuse.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le self-service de la cantine où, sur l'une des étagères, étaient alignées les boîtes de croquettes pour pokémons. Il n'y avait pas de caméra dans cet endroit où les dresseurs débutants pouvaient manger gratuitement, mais un surveillant s'assurait que personne ne manquait de rien dans la salle. Mais elle avait remarqué que, régulièrement, il s'absentait pour aller se moucher à l'extérieur sans déranger les personnes qui se restauraient. Cela aurait laissé le temps à Shigeko d'attraper une ou deux boîtes et de les fourrer dans son sac. Et peut-être, aussi, quelques sandwichs qui étaient exposés juste à côté. Elle se répugnait à l'idée de dérober quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du Centre, Gracieuse dans sa pokéball, il y avait trois boîtes de croquettes et deux sandwichs dans son sac-à-dos. Elle était certaine que personne ne l'avait remarqué, mais elle n'en avait pas moins l'impression que les regards de tous les passants étaient braqués sur elle. Elle prit rapidement la direction de la route pour Jadielle, pressée de mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre elle et le lieu de son larcin, sans se préoccuper de l'heure tardive.

Les heures qui suivirent lui parurent bien longues. Elle n'avait encore jamais marché autant et ses pieds la faisaient particulièrement souffrir. La lumière commençait à baisser sérieusement, car elle s'était mis en route très tard dans la journée. Elle était sortie du Laboratoire vers dix-huit heures et s'était rendue directement au Centre pokémon pour y rattraper ses repas sautés. Elle avait donc pris la route vers dix-neuf heures, et bien que le soleil se couche plus tard en été, il aurait mieux valut qu'elle passe la nuit au Centre plutôt que de partir aussi précipitamment. Mais la nourriture volée sur un coup de tête, dans son sac, lui avait fait fuir la ville comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher lorsqu'il fut trop sombre pour distinguer clairement la route, vers vingt-et-une heures. Ne possédant ni sac de couchage ni couverture, elle se contenta de s'allonger au pied d'un grand arbre, reconnaissante du temps particulièrement clément de la saison. Elle tâcha de reprendre sa respiration, épuisée par ces deux heures de marche forcée. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa.

Il faisait noir. Elle était au milieu de nulle part. Elle était seule.

Shigeko sentit l'horreur s'abattre d'elle comme une chape de plomb, une sueur froide lui dégoulinant le long du visage. Dans sa hâte de s'éloigner du Bourg Palette, elle n'avait évidemment pas envisagé que dormir à la belle étoile pourrait être aussi terrifiant. Elle se mit à trembler, morte de peur. Le moindre bruit de la nuit la faisait sursauter, sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle sentit la panique la submerger petit à petit. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, et ses doigts effleurèrent un objet rond et lisse, accroché à sa ceinture. La pokéball de Gracieuse.

Elle se souvint brusquement qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle attrapa fébrilement la pokéball et fit sortir la petite salamèche. La queue enflammée du pokémon illumina instantanément les environs d'une lueur douce et chaude. Le pokémon la regarda de ses yeux bleus et poussa un léger grognement qui se voulait amical.

\- Désolée de t'avoir embarquée dans cette histoire, petite Gracieuse, chuchota Shigeko dans le silence de la nuit, comme si le son de sa voix pouvait déranger un esprit malfaisant logé dans la forêt.

La salamèche la fixa d'un air curieux, penchant sa tête jaune sur le côté, ce qui lui donna un air si attendrissant que Shigeko ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla courbaturée, les muscles douloureux d'avoir dormi directement sur le sol. Encore une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Gracieuse, qui avait dormi roulée boule à ses côtés, s'éveilla en baillant et s'étira de tout son long. Elle s'ébroua et vint donner quelques coups de museau sur la main de Shigeko. Celle-ci sortit de son sac une des trois boîtes de croquettes, et lui en servit une poignée, respectant les dosages recommandés sur l'étiquette. La salamèche avala goulûment son petit-déjeuner, pendant que sa dresseuse se demandait si elle devait manger maintenant une partie de ses sandwichs. Après réflexion, elle décida de les garder pour le repas de midi.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout envie de marcher toute seule, dit-elle à Gracieuse. Tu ne préférerais pas rester en dehors de ta pokéball, aujourd'hui ?

Évidemment, la salamèche ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait. Les pokémons étaient suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre les ordres nécessaires pendants un combat ou un entraînement, mais ils étaient loin de pouvoir saisir toutes les subtilités d'une phrase complexe. Shigeko se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'instaurer code entre elle et son pokémon.

\- Pokéball ? articula-t-elle en mettant l'objet sous le nez de Gracieuse.

Celle-ci parût réfléchir, avant de regarder fixement sa dresseuse. Qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de si l'information était passée correctement, et qui se sentait plutôt stupide à parler toute seule. Changeant de tactique, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter et de désigner à nouveau la pokéball.

\- Pokéball ? Répéta-t-elle.

La salamèche, qui avait jusque-là patiemment observé son manège, changea soudainement d'attitude pour la rejoindre en trottinant, la dépasser, et continuer son chemin en direction de Jadielle sans lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Shigeko lui emboîta le pas, ne sachant pas si elles s'étaient comprises ou si le comportement de son pokémon ne relevait que de la pure coïncidence. Mais le résultat était le même, et elle saurait s'en contenter.

Elles marchèrent ainsi toute la matinée, croisant quelques passants qui prenaient l'air étonné lorsqu'ils voyaient la couleur peu commune de sa salamèche. En se faisant dépasser par un bus qui roulait en direction de Jadielle, Shigeko ne put retenir un soupir de regret en le regardant s'éloigner, consciente que ses pieds douloureux mettraient longtemps à s'habituer à ce nouveaux rythme. Gracieuse, elle, tenait un petit trot soutenu sans que cela n'ait l'air de lui coûter le moindre effort. Elles firent une pause à midi, pendant laquelle Shigeko resservit une ration de croquettes au pokémon et dévora en entier l'un des deux sandwichs. Après avoir mangé, elle se permit de laisser une heure de répit à ses pieds meurtris, pendant laquelle sa compagne d'infortune en profita pour piquer un somme, lézardant au soleil.

Elle reprirent la route, et le reste de la journée s'écoula ainsi, paisiblement. Gracieuse avançait plus vite que Shigeko et la distançait régulièrement, puis l'attendait sur le bord de la route avant de repartir de plus belle lorsque sa dresseuse arrivait enfin à son niveau. La jeune fille aimait bien l'observer trotter, observant la façon dont elle se déplaçait. Elle se mouvait sur deux pattes, penchée en avant, la queue servant de contrepoids. À chaque pas, elle se balançait légèrement de droite à gauche, permettant au reste du corps de conserver son équilibre. Ses pattes avants, courtes et pourvues de trois doigts griffus, semblaient lui servir pour attraper des objets, mais certainement pas pour s'y appuyer ou pour grimper. Son cou était assez court, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de regarder autour d'elle sans déplacer une partie de son corps. Lorsqu'elle regardait derrière elle pour voir où en était Shigeko, elle devait s'arrêter et se placer de façon perpendiculaire à la route. Tout dans sa façon de se mouvoir lui rappelait les grands animaux reptiliens qu'elle avait étudié à l'école, et elle aurait mit sa main au feu que les salamèches, les reptincels et les dracaufeus étaient les descendants directs de ces reptiles disparus.

Le soir venu, elle s'installèrent un peu à l'écart de la route, au pied d'un rocher. Shigeko donna sa ration à Gracieuse, et mangea la moitié de son deuxième et dernier sandwich. Il leur restait encore deux jours de marche à accomplir avant d'arriver à Jadielle et elle arrivait déjà à court de nourriture. Elle regretta d'avoir mangé un sandwich entier à midi, et se dit qu'elle devrait apprendre à se rationner si elle ne voulait pas mourir de faim au détour d'un chemin. Seule l'eau ne posait pas encore de problème, car une rivière longeait la route et la jeune fille pouvait s'y désaltérer quand elle voulait. La boîte de croquettes entamée était presque à moitié vide, mais Gracieuse avait l'air d'avoir encore faim, reniflant le couvercle avec insistance. Comme les rations indiquées sur l'étiquette n'étaient pas prévues pour supporter une journée de marche, Shigeko décida de lui donner deux autres poignées, que la salamèche attaqua sans se faire prier.

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de s'alimenter sans argent en dehors des Centres. Elle pourrait pêcher, mais les cannes à pêche coûtaient extrêmement cher et on pouvait passer plusieurs heures sans rien attraper, perdant un temps précieux. À part mendier ou voler, il n'existait aucune solution.

Shigeko soupira et tâcha de dormir. Ses pieds et ses jambes pulsaient d'avoir trop marché, elle avait encore très faim et les hululements qui sortaient du bois lui faisaient peur. À ses côtés, Gracieuse était couchée mais gardait la tête dressée, comme en alerte, les yeux grands ouverts.

Malgré toutes ses inquiétudes, Shigeko parvint à s'endormir, rassurée par la respiration légèrement sifflante du pokémon qui veillait.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent enfin la ville de Jadielle, le soir du troisième jour de marche, la jeune fille n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. La marche associée au jeûne l'avaient littéralement affamée. Une fois en ville, elle fit précipitamment rentrer Gracieuse dans sa pokéball pour ne pas attirer l'attention et se rendre plus rapidement au Centre pokémon. La salamèche eut l'air outré de se faire rappeler d'une façon aussi cavalière, mais Shigeko n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle arriva au Centre, montra son pokédex au surveillant qui vérifia son identité avant de le lui rendre et la laisser passer. Sur son plateau, elle entassa trois assiettes de pommes de terre sautées, deux bols de riz et une mousse au chocolat. Il était interdit par le règlement d'emporter de la nourriture, mais on pouvait manger autant qu'on voulait tant que l'on restait dans l'enceinte du Centre. Elle prit également une double ration de croquettes pour Gracieuse et partit s'installer dans un coin de la salle. En mangeant, elle réfléchissait à la suite de son voyage, à ses parents qui devaient s'inquiéter. Elle se demanda si son père avait vraiment déclaré à la police qu'elle avait fugué. Dans ce cas, comment expliquerait-elle la signature falsifiée sur son attestation, si elle se faisait attraper ?

Elle se surprit à regretter d'être partie. La vie en solitaire s'annonçait pénible, même avec la compagnie de Gracieuse. Pour éviter de ruminer ses pensées, elle regarda la télévision accrochée sur le mur face à sa table, terminant de manger. La télévision était réglée sur la chaîne réservée aux pokémons, ce qui semblait logique dans un tel endroit. À cette heure de la journée, elle passait une rediffusion des plus beaux matchs d'arène de la semaine. Beaucoup de challengers perdaient leurs matchs, quel que soit leur niveau, remarqua Shigeko.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle peinait à s'imaginer à la place des dresseurs qui s'affrontaient sur le petit écran, elle prit conscience d'avoir négligé un détail qui avait son importance : pour combattre en arène, il était nécessaire de posséder au moins trois pokémons, car les matchs qui s'y déroulaient respectaient la règle du trois contre trois. Or, elle n'avait que Gracieuse et pas suffisamment d'argent pour acheter ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre pokéball. Et sans pokéball, il était tout simplement impossible de capturer un pokémon sauvage, ce qui était tout de même le comble pour un dresseur.

Elle sortit son porte-monnaie pour faire le compte de ce qui lui restait. Elle possédait exactement deux cent trente six Yens, et une pokéball en coûtait trois cent. Elle était tout simplement coincée. Elle soupira, agacée. Rien ne semblait vouloir se dérouler sans accroc, et cela commençait à devenir pesant. Elle sortit de la cantine et alla réserver un lit dans les dortoirs du Centre. Puis elle monta directement et sortit Gracieuse de sa pokéball pour lui donner sa ration du soir. Toujours vexée, la salamèche la bouda et lui tourna le dos pour manger son dîner.

Une légère culpabilité venant s'ajouter à son agacement, Shigeko jeta son sac-à-dos dans un coin et s'allongea sur le lit pour tenter de retrouver son calme, essayant de trouver une solution à sa situation. Le confort du matelas la prit par surprise. Après trois nuits à dormir directement sur le sol, ce lit lui semblait être le plus moelleux de tous ceux dans lesquels elle avait dormi.

Avant de se changer pour la nuit, elle se rendit à la salle de bain commune. Lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, elle en resta bouche bée. Deux énormes cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux gris, sa queue-de-cheval était à moitié défaite, des brindilles y étaient emmêlés et des traces de poussière maculaient son visage et ses vêtements. Elle avait vraiment piteuse allure. Elle décida de prendre une douche, même si elle ne disposait ni de savon, ni de serviette, ni même de brosse à dent ou de brosse à cheveux, ayant complètement négliger d'emporter des affaires de toilette dans sa fuite éperdue. Se nettoyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'eau chaude, elle se sécha à l'aide de son t-shirt à manches longues avant de se rhabiller avec ses vêtements sales. Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint son lit, elle se glissa sous les couvertures toute habillée, n'ayant aucune envie d'être vue en petite tenue par les autres personnes du dortoir. Enfin, elle put s'endormir, d'un sommeil plus profond que celui des trois derniers jours.

Le lendemain, elle flâna dans les rues de Jadielle. Elle avait décidé de rester au Centre jusqu'à avoir trouvé une solution pour pouvoir voyager sereinement. En visitant la ville, elle avait croisé quelques boutiques pokémons, où étaient vendues les fameuses pokéballs, une boutique qui vendait du matériel de camping et une grande surface qui proposait de la nourriture conditionnée pour être transportée et des affaires de toilette. Bref, exactement tout ce qui lui aurait fallu et qui lui était parfaitement inaccessible. C'était une chose de cacher quelques aliments dans son sac au self-service du Centre pokémon, s'en était une autre de subtiliser des produits dans des magasins étroitement surveillés.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'on l'interpella :

\- Ah ! Mademoiselle ! Oui, vous la jeune dresseuse au sac-à-dos vert !

Elle commença par être soulagée de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un gendarme à sa recherche, mais simplement d'un vendeur derrière son étalage. Ses pas l'avaient menée dans une rue où les stands s'alignaient directement sur le trottoir en ce jour de marché. Elle adressa un signe désolé au vendeur qui l'avait interpellée, n'ayant de toute façon pas de quoi lui acheter quoi que ce soit.

\- Si, si, venez ! Insista-t-il en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Mes prix sont imbattables, vous n'avez rien à craindre !

Comprenant qu'il n'en démordrait pas, elle s'approcha pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Vous êtes une dresseuse, ça se voit tout de suite, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut : des Potions, des Repousses, des superballs… Tout ce dont vous rêvez !

\- Et vous avez des pokéballs pour moins de deux cent trente-six Yens ? hasarda Shigeko.

\- Heu, non, mais je peux vous les céder pour seulement deux cent cinquante Yens, c'est imbattable ! Enchaîna rapidement le vendeur.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Malheureusement je n'ai pas cet argent. Merci quand même, au revoir.

\- Attendez ! Attendez, enfin ! Pour moins de deux cent trente-six Yens je peux vous proposer beaucoup mieux qu'une simple pokéball !

\- Ah vraiment ? Interrogea-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas, un léger espoir s'insinuant en elle. Qu'est-ce qui peut être mieux et moins cher qu'une pokéball ?

L'homme derrière le stand lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- N'en parlez pas autour de vous, je ne fais pas cette offre à tout le monde, lui dit-il d'un air de conspirateur exagéré. Mais je vend des pokémons lorsque j'arrive à en capturer.

\- Mais… ça peut se vendre des pokémons ? S'étonna Shigeko. Je pensais que c'était interdit.

\- Ça, tout dépend du type de pokémon dont on parle, balaya le vendeur d'un revers de main. Les magicarpes, par exemple, sont totalement autorisés à la vente. Tenez, j'en ai justement un.

Il se baissa pour fouiller sous son comptoir et en tira une pokéball poussiéreuse. Il souffla dessus, l'astiqua avec un pan de son T-shirt, et la tendit à la jeune dresseuse qui l'observa avec circonspection. Les magicarpes étaient réputés pour être particulièrement inutiles en combat et servaient de pokémons décoratifs dans les restaurants.

\- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, fit le vendeur avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Les magicarpes ne valent pas un clou, blablabla… Mais détrompez-vous ! Si vous regardez dans votre pokédex, vous observerez qu'il peut apprendre de puissantes attaques comme Charge, et qu'ils peuvent rapidement évoluer en léviators. Tout le monde sait que les léviators sont les plus forts des pokémons aquatiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour être honnête, Shigeko n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un léviator. Dans les matchs qu'elle regardait parfois à la télévision, elle n'en avait encore jamais vu, ceux utilisés par les dresseurs étant plus communs. Elle sortit son pokédex de sa main libre et écrivit le nom du pokémon dans l'application de recherche. En effet, un effrayant pokémon apparut dans les résultats. Il ressemblait à un dragon marin et sa description indiquait qu'il était particulièrement rare et puissant. Et, contre toutes attentes, il était bel et bien l'évolution de magicarpe. Lorsqu'elle scanna la pokéball, la fiche technique du magicarpe s'afficha, confirmant la présence du pokémon.

\- Combien le vendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Deux cent trente-six Yens ! Quel heureux hasard, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Éberluée d'être aussi chanceuse, Shigeko acheta le magicarpe et se précipita au Centre pokémon pour le présenter à Gracieuse. En tant que pokémon aquatique, il lui fallait emprunter le bassin du Centre avant de pouvoir le sortir de sa pokéball.

Une fois arrivé près du grand bassin extérieur où s'ébattaient déjà un poissirène, un stari et un pokémon qu'elle ne reconnut pas et qui ressemblait à une otarie pourvue d'une corne frontale, elle fit sortir la salamèche. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, avisa l'étendue d'eau à ses pieds et s'en éloigna prudemment de quelques pas.

\- Gracieuse, nous avons un nouvel ami ! S'exclama Shigeko, ravie. Nous allons devoir l'entraîner un peu, mais il deviendra sans doute très puissant.

Elle pointa la pokéball en direction de l'eau et fit sortir le magicarpe. Le pokémon qui se matérialisa sous leurs yeux était une sorte d'énorme poisson rouge, plus gros que la tête de Shigeko, garni d'une nageoire dorsale dorée, ainsi que de deux longues moustaches, dorées elles aussi. Tout d'abord immobile, il finit par battre faiblement des nageoire pour se mouvoir lentement dans l'eau. Les trois autres pokémons aquatiques du bassin vinrent observer le nouveau venu avec curiosité, mais il ne sembla pas vraiment réagir à leur présence.

\- Hum… fit Shigeko à voix basse en le regardant barboter avec indifférence. Il est peut-être timide…

Gracieuse observait le magicarpe d'un air peu convaincu. Elle feula à son attention, mais il ne sortit même pas la tête de l'eau. Elle tourna son regard bleu vers sa dresseuse.

\- Je t'assure que c'est un pokémon très bien, se défendit celle-ci. Il évolue rapidement en léviator, tu sais.

Un dresseur qui avait l'air d'avoir un peu plus que son âge, et qui observait lui aussi le magicarpe depuis que Shigeko l'avait placé dans le bassin, parût surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Heu, excuse-moi de t'importuner, l'interpella-t-il poliment en s'approchant. Mais quand tu dis « rapidement », qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Eh bien… répondit-elle, gênée. La personne à qui je l'ai acheté m'a simplement dit que les magicarpes évoluaient rapidement en léviator.

Devant l'air stupéfait du dresseur, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais j'ai regardé dans mon pokédex et les magicarpes évoluent bien en léviators !

\- J'ai bien peur que tu ne te sois faite arnaquer, lui répondit-il en réprimant visiblement un sourire. À l'état sauvage, seul un magicarpe sur mille parvient à évoluer, et cela ne se fait qu'au bout d'une vingtaine d'années. Les autres terminent leurs jours au stade de poisson.

En voyant l'air horrifiée de Shigeko, il précisa :

\- Entraînés par un dresseur compétent, tous les magicarpes peuvent évoluer, bien sûr. Mais pour être honnête, je ne connais aucun dresseur de moins de trente ans qui possède un léviator qu'il a lui-même fait évoluer. La plupart du temps, il vaut mieux les capturer directement sous cette forme. Combien de badges as-tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Aucun… J'ai commencé mon voyage il y a quatre jours.

\- À ton âge ? S'étonna le dresseur. Ce n'est pas commun. Et bien dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. Je m'appelle Takamaru, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Serrant la main qu'il lui tendait, elle se présenta à son tour :

\- Je m'appelle Shigeko. Et voici Gracieuse, ajouta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation, ne sachant pas s'il était d'usage de présenter ses pokémons.

Cela parut amuser Takamaru, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser, il adressa un signe à l'un des pokémons du bassin. La grande otarie blanche, qui s'était depuis longtemps désintéressée du magicarpe, se hissa élégamment hors de l'eau et agita une nageoire délicate à leur attention. Gracieuse recula d'un bond lorsqu'une des gouttes projetées par la manœuvre failli l'atteindre, et poussa un grognement irrité. Son bon caractère semblait trouver ses limites dès qu'elle se trouvait à proximité d'une étendue d'eau.

\- Voici ma lamantine, dit le dresseur sans se formaliser de l'excès d'humeur de la salamèche. Je l'appelle Dame des Mers ou Merrie, selon mon humeur. Si je peux me permettre un petit conseil, Shigeko… À l'avenir, ne soit pas trop pressée d'acquérir des pokémons, et prends plutôt le temps de réfléchir à une équipe équilibrée. Je n'en possède d'ailleurs moi-même que cinq alors que je viens d'obtenir mon sixième badge.

Jetant un coup d'œil au magicarpe qui se laissait flotter sous la surface de l'eau, il ajouta :

\- En tous cas, ton magicarpe est un mâle.

\- Heu… Ah ?

\- Les mâles ont des moustaches dorées, les femelles en ont des blanches. Bon, je dois partir. À une prochaine fois, peut-être.

Alors qu'il prenait congé, Shigeko se demandait par quoi elle devait se sentir le plus embarrassée : de s'être trouvée en présence d'un pokémon qui méritait beaucoup plus le nom de Gracieuse que sa salamèche ou de passer pour une écervelée devant un dresseur qui avait presque le même âge qu'elle.

oOo

Deuxième chapitre publié ! Alors attention, je ne promet pas du tout que le prochain arrivera aussi rapidement, c'est juste quand pour l'instant j'ai un peu d'avance. Pour le troisième chapitre, disons-nous rendez-vous le 10 mai ? Ça me laisse le temps de relire, de conserver mon avance et ça fait un chiffre rond.

Je remercie tous les revieweurs anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, ainsi que tous les autres encore une fois ! Quand on écrit des fanfictions, les reviews sont le seul salaire qu'on puisse espérer, on attends même que ça une fois le chapitre publié. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fanfiction vous plaise, alors qu'au départ je n'avais même pas prévu de la publier.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Aimé, pas aimé, mitigé ?


	3. À l'aventure

Chapitre 3

oOo

Shigeko venait de finir de déjeuner au Centre pokémon, Gracieuse à ses côtés. Elle observait la pokéball de son magicarpe d'un air dépité, et elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir en faire. Elle hésitait à le relâcher dans la nature, mais l'idée d'y avoir laissé toutes ses économies l'en empêchait. De plus, elle ne pourrait même pas récupérer sa pokéball, car une fois configurée pour un certain pokémon il était impossible d'en effacer les données, ce qui la rendait inutilisable avec un autre. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle avait appris au Laboratoire du professeur Chen, qui s'était en revanche bien gardé de leur fournir un lot pour débuter. Elle haussa les épaules. Si elle ne pouvait pas capturer suffisamment de pokémons, celui-ci pourrait au moins lui permettre de remplir les quotas nécessaires pour participer à un match d'arène, se dit-elle pour essayer se consoler, sans grand succès.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle flânait entre le dortoir et la cantine, sans rien faire de constructif de ses journées. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à s'ennuyer sérieusement. Elle connaissait la ville dans ses moindres recoins et elle avait envie de reprendre la route, ne serait-ce que pour tromper son ennui. Mais toujours sans un sou vaillant, cela lui était impossible. Elle sortit la liste des objets dont elle aurait besoin pour voyager, et qu'elle avait dressé au fur et à mesure de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

Elle n'y avait noté que le strict minimum, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas comment elle pourrait se les procurer. Sur cette liste, il y avait : un duvet ou une couverture, du savon, une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, une pokéball vide. Elle avait ajouté, entre parenthèses, une tente, une serviette de bain, un réchaud, une casserole, une cuillère ou une fourchette, et des boîtes de conserve. Mettre la main sur seulement la moitié de cette liste lui permettrait d'envisager l'avenir avec un peu plus de sérénité, mais la seule solution pour cela était de fouiller les poubelles en espérant y trouver des articles dans un état correct.

Shigeko soupira, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire. Elle avait repoussé ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Et elle était en train de devenir folle d'ennui, à force de tourner en rond. Elle décida d'attendre la nuit, afin d'éviter d'être vue en train de faire les poubelles et de rester le plus discrète possible.

Le soir venu, Gracieuse rangée dans sa pokéball pour ne pas attirer l'attention avec sa queue enflammée, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les plus gros conteneurs de la ville. Une fois arrivée devant, l'odeur qui se dégageait des ordures était presque insoutenable, mais elle se força à déchirer le plastique d'un sac poubelle et à y plonger les mains. Elle passa ainsi presque deux heures de recherches infructueuses. Elle finit bien par trouver une pokéball, mais elle avait déjà été utilisée, il était inutile de la garder. Elle finit par abandonner et prit le chemin du retour, pressée de se débarrasser de cette odeur de pourriture. Sur la route, elle garda la tête baissée et la mine renfrognée, dégoûtée.

Soudain, un grand bruit métallique la fit sursauter. Un animal ou un pokémon sortit en courant d'une ruelle adjacente, fuyant à toute vitesse la poubelle qu'il venait de renverser. Shigeko soupira en allant jeter un coup d'œil sur les ordures déversées sur le sol, juste au cas où. Elle poussa une exclamation de joie lorsque la chance lui sourit enfin : le bruit métallique qui avait fait fuir la créature quelques instants auparavant était une casserole presque en parfait état, à peine écaillée sur les côtés et au manche légèrement fondu. Un coup de chance ne venant jamais seul, elle trouva aussi une vieille couverture trouée, mais dont le tissu était de bonne qualité. Elle s'empressa de ramener son butin au Centre pokémon, peu désireuse de s'attarder dans les environs.

Lorsqu'elle franchi la porte vitrée, un affiche qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici était scotchée dessus et attira son attention : « Derniers jours pour récupérer vos objets perdus ! À partir de lundi prochain, tous les objets trouvés devront quitter le local du Centre pokémon. » Autrement dit, tous les objets trouvés seraient jetés pour faire de la place. On était justement samedi soir, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à attendre une journée avant de retenter sa chance dans les poubelles. Peut-être même que l'infirmière Joëlle accepterait de la laisser récupérer quelques objets dès dimanche, qui sait ?

Elle monta se coucher, rangeant soigneusement ses nouvelles affaires dans son sac-à-dos en tâchant de ne pas réveiller les autres dormeurs. Cette nuit-là, elle s'endormit avec une toute nouvelle sérénité.

L'infirmière Joëlle la regardait fixement, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. Quelques secondes passèrent. Shigeko se dandina sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise et regrettant d'avoir posé la question.

\- Je, heu… désolée d'avoir demandé ça, dit-elle en commençant à partir.

\- Non, non, reviens, la héla l'infirmière. J'ai été surprise, voilà tout. Bien sûr que tu peux prendre quelques petites choses, de toute façon personne n'est venu les réclamer avant aujourd'hui, alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont se décider. Suis-moi, c'est par là.

Elle l'emmena dans le local où étaient stockés les objets trouvés. La pièce fit l'effet d'une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba à Shigeko. Toutes sortes de choses s'entassaient sur les étagères, plus ou moins utiles. Des parapluies, des casquettes, des manteaux, des écharpes, des selles de vélo, des piquets de tente, et même, dans un coin, une table de pique-nique pliante.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda l'infirmière.

\- Heu…

Shigeko sortit sa liste avec hésitation. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Joëlle l'attrapa d'un geste vif et la parcourut du regard.

\- Hum… Voyons ça. Oui, je dois avoir ça quelque part.

Le jeune femme se mit à farfouiller dans le bazar qui les entourait, sachant apparemment exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Au bout d'un moment, elle extirpa d'une armoire un vieux réchaud et un duvet bleu presque neuf. Elle vérifia que le réchaud était bien en état de marche, avant de se remettre à fouiller.

\- Regarde de ton côté si tu trouves quelques chose d'intéressant, lança-t-elle à la jeune dresseuse, la tête plongée dans un coffre en métal.

Shigeko se mit donc à fouiner discrètement, déplaçant les choses avec hésitation au début, puis plus franchement en se rappelant que tous ces objets finiraient de toute façon à la benne. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elles avaient rassemblé à toutes les deux une poêle en bon état, deux assiettes en plastique réutilisables, une gourde en aluminium un peu cabossée, un petit lot de couverts dépareillés qui comprenait trois fourchettes, deux couteaux et deux cuillères, une gamelle pour pokémon d'un rouge pétant, et une pelote de ficelle qui pouvait toujours servir. L'infirmière regarda la dresseuse de haut en bas d'un air sceptique, puis attrapa une des casquettes qui traînaient sur l'étagère et la lui enfonça sur le crâne.

\- Il ne faut pas voyager la tête nue, sinon gare à l'insolation ! cita-t-elle d'un ton docte.

Elle se gratta le menton, parût réfléchir, puis lui fit signe de la suivre.

\- Je vais te donner autre chose. Ramasse tes affaires et suis-moi.

Shigeko ramassa les objets trouvés en toute hâte, sa nouvelle casquette marron et blanche posée de travers sur la tête, et dû courir pour rattraper la jeune femme qui traversait les couloirs au galop.

\- Attends-moi là, lui dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte.

Elle disparut derrière pendant quelque minutes, que la jeune fille mit à profit pour mettre de l'ordre dans le bardât qu'elle avait transporté. Lorsqu'elle revint, l'infirmière lui tendit une serviette de toilette d'un blanc immaculé, un pain de savon, une brosse à dent neuve encore dans son emballage et un tube de dentifrice à peine entamé.

\- Ce sont mes affaires personnelles, mais je pense que tu en auras plus besoin que moi, lui dit-elle.

Shigeko en resta sans voix.

\- Merci beaucoup, madame, bafouilla-t-elle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est vraiment très généreux de votre part.

\- Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir, répondit l'infirmière Joëlle avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, oust ! J'ai du travail qui m'attends !

Gracieuse reniflait ces nouvelles trouvailles avec une grande curiosité, dans le dortoir du Centre pokémon. Une fumée blanche s'échappait de temps en temps de ses naseaux, et la flamme de sa queue brûlait avec plus d'intensité que d'habitude, signe de sa bonne humeur. Shigeko s'était aperçue que toutes ses affaires ne rentrait pas facilement dans son sac-à-dos, et elle avait été obligée de tout sortir pour organiser un peu mieux son rangement.

Tout au fond, elle cala son porte-monnaie vide et le roman dont elle avait complètement oublié l'existence, ces derniers temps, avec les trois tickets de bus soigneusement coincés entre les pages. Puis elle rangea le petit réchaud, la pelote de ficelle, les deux assiettes, les couverts, la gamelle et les deux boîtes de croquettes qu'elle avait conservé de son premier larcin. Elle tassa le tout avec la serviette de bain, puis mit le savon, la brosse à dent, le dentifrice et ses sous-vêtements de rechange dans la pochette séparée, à l'avant. Enfin, elle roula le duvet et la couverture ensembles et les coinça entre la poche principale et le rabat du sac-à-dos. Quant à la poêle et à la casserole, elles les attacha par le manche aux bretelles du sac avec un morceau de ficelle, une de chaque côté pour ne pas qu'elles s'entrechoquent. Il restait à trouver une place au carnet de note, au stylo-bille, à la gourde et aux deux pokéballs.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle choisit de ranger son carnet de note et le stylo-bille dans une des grandes poches latérales de son short, les deux pokéballs dans l'autre, au même endroit que le pokédex et, enfin, accrocha la gourde à sa ceinture avec un autre bout de ficelle. Il était dix heures du matin, et elle était enfin propre, reposée et l'estomac bien rempli. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une feuille de papier sur le lit. C'était le prospectus avec lequel elle avait essayé de convaincre sa mère de la laisser partir en voyage, froissé, plié, chiffonné.

Elle le prit, vieux morceau de papier sans importance aux couleurs passées, pour aller le jeter à la poubelle. Mais ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, réalisa-t-elle. Aussi insignifiant soit-il, ce prospectus marquait un virage important de sa vie, il représentait tout ce à quoi elle avait renoncé pour gagner son indépendance. Elle le plia soigneusement et le rangea dans une poche de sa veste en jean, celle placée sur le cœur.

Son sac était prêt, et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir dès maintenant. Entre Jadielle et Argenta, la ville suivante, se dressait la Forêt de Jade. En voiture, on pouvait la contourner facilement, mais à pied il fallait plus d'un mois pour la traverser. Or, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de s'alimenter. Faire les poubelles pour trouver de la nourriture était bien évidemment exclu en pleine nature, et elle refusait de se livrer à nouveau à un vol qui n'aurait, de toute façon, pas été suffisant pour les nourrir, elle et ses pokémons, pendant un mois complet.

C'est alors qu'elle eu une idée, simple, évidente, mais à laquelle elle n'avait tout simplement pas encore pensé. Elle ne devait sûrement pas être la première dresseuse à avoir des difficultés à se nourrir entre les Centres Pokémons. Après tout, même le plus chevronné des randonneurs pouvait difficilement transporter plus de deux semaines de nourriture. Des témoignages devaient très probablement être recensés sur internet, il lui suffisait d'aller regarder comment d'autres avant elle s'y étaient pris.

Le Centre disposait de quelques ordinateurs en libre-service, aussi ne perdit-elle pas une seconde de plus. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, Gracieuse sur les talons et apparemment très amusée du comportement de sa dresseuse. Elle s'amusait à lui mordiller les mollets pendant sa course effrénée, manquant de la faire tomber plusieurs fois. Shigeko la repoussa d'un revers de main sans y prêter vraiment attention, et s'installa devant un écran.

Quelques minutes de recherche lui suffirent pour apprendre que les baies sauvages étaient comestibles par les humains, mais que certaines d'entre elles devaient être cuisinées, en soupe ou en compote. Une liste exhaustive des baies de la région de Kanto avait été recensée par un dresseur passionné de biologie, qui l'avait mis à la disposition de tous. Shigeko imprima le fichier sans attendre. Certaines personnes expliquaient également comment poser des collets avec un simple bout de ficelle pour attraper des petits animaux, mais précisaient qu'il y avait un risque de blesser ou de tuer des pokémons de petite taille. Elle imprima également le schéma de la méthode du collet, mais sans avoir vraiment l'intention de s'en servir, car cela nécessitait de rester plusieurs heures, voir plusieurs jours au même endroit, ce qui n'était pas adapté à un rythme de voyage. Les dresseurs qui parlaient de cette méthode sur internet étaient des gens qui avaient beaucoup de badges et qui restaient longtemps au même endroit dans l'optique de pratiquer un entraînement plus poussé. Il y avait aussi la solution de la pêche, mais il fallait acheter du fil et des hameçons pour cela, même si la canne pouvait être fabriquée sur place avec une branche adaptée. Elle retint donc la méthode, au cas où elle trouverait cinq cent Yens sous le sabot d'un ponyta.

Puis elle se demanda s'il existait des conseils similaires pour la nourriture pokémon. Les boîtes de croquettes étaient chères, encombrantes, et ne suffisaient guère à plus d'une semaine chacune. En réalité, cette nourriture était bien plus adaptée aux pokémons qui vivaient en ville. En se renseignant, elle se rendit compte que la grande majorité des pokémons étaient herbivores ou omnivores, et qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement se débrouiller en broutant de l'herbe, des feuilles ou des baies. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa salamèche, complètement carnivore.

Elle se tourna vers Gracieuse, qui s'était sagement lovée à ses pieds, peinant à réaliser qu'un pokémon au caractère aussi doux puisse déchiqueter ses proies pour les manger. Mais le professeur Chen l'avait prévenu, elle avait affaire à un spécimen particulièrement docile et sociable, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait choisi. Une rapide recherche lui apprit que les deux autres pokémons célèbres de Kanto, carapuce et bulbizarre, mangeaient respectivement des algues et des fruits. Pas étonnant qu'ils fussent considérés comme étant plus faciles à éduquer que les salamèches, se dit-elle. Elle repensa au moment où Gracieuse s'amusait à la mordiller pour jouer, et déglutit avec un peu plus de difficulté.

Puis elle se demanda si la domestication n'avait pas rendue son pokémon incapable de se nourrir par ses propres moyens. Les sujets du Laboratoire destinés à être donnés aux débutants étaient nés en captivité, il n'y avait donc aucune garantie de voir Gracieuse manger un jour autre chose que des croquettes. Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'elle apprenne, si elle voulait survivre sur les routes. Juste au cas où, Shigeko décida que si aucun instinct de chasseuse ne s'éveillait chez la petite salamèche, elle prendrait quelques jours pour poser des collets et lui faire goûter à la viande fraîche, en espérant que le déclic se fasse à se moment-là.

Elle savait maintenant que tant qu'elle trouverait des baies ou des racines, elle serait capable de s'alimenter à l'aide de son guide. Il était donc temps de partir. Elle se leva et récupéra les fichiers imprimés, les pliant et les rangeant soigneusement dans sa poche latérale avec son carnet de note et son stylo.

Gracieuse, sa salamèche à la terne couleur, porta sur elle son regard d'une douceur infinie. Shigeko caressa la peau écailleuse de sa tête et lui sourit avec affection.

\- Je sens que ça va être une très belle aventure, pas toi ?

Elle n'avait ni pokéball, ni canne à pêche, ni la moindre provision, mais elle s'en moquait. Avec ce qu'elle avait dans son sac, elle pourrait survivre en mangeant des baies sauvages et faire cuire celles qui devaient l'être pour être comestibles. Grâce à sa gourde, elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de savoir où se trouvait la rivière la plus proche. C'était comme si le monde entier s'offrait à elle.

oOo

Gracieuse guettait le buisson avec attention, penchée en avant, immobile, la respiration maîtrisée. Shigeko la regardait faire, tâchant de ne pas bouger elle non plus. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore. Soudain, plus vive qu'un serpent, la salamèche bondit dans le buisson. Elle en ressortit presque immédiatement, un lapin sanguinolent entre les crocs. Elle s'installa à proximité de sa dresseuse pour manger sa proie, poussant un grognement de satisfaction.

La première fois qu'elle avait fait une chose pareille, Shigeko avait failli en vomir. Mais elle s'était rapidement habituée, prenant sur elle. Il fallait bien que son pokémon se nourrisse, en l'absence de croquettes. Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes semaines que les boîtes du Bourg Palette s'étaient épuisées, mais Gracieuse avait su s'adapter à la situation avec une facilité déconcertante. Shigeko ne pouvait pas en dire autant à son sujet. Elle mangeait des baies depuis les trois semaines qu'elles avaient quitté Jadielle, et elle avait littéralement fondu. Elle qui n'était déjà pas bien grosse avant, elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os.

Parfois, elle avait eu si faim qu'elle avait été tentée de manger son magicarpe. Mais elle avait préféré ne pas le sortir du tout : d'après ce qu'elle avait compris des instructions sur l'étiquette de la boîte de croquettes de Gracieuse, les pokémons qui restaient tout le temps dans leur pokéball n'avaient pas besoin de manger. Alors elle avait préféré s'épargner le souci de devoir trouver de la nourriture pour un pokémon aquatique. Elle avait d'ailleurs complètement oublié de se renseigner sur ce que mangeait un magicarpe et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'y réfléchir. Gracieuse avait fini son repas.

\- Allez, ma belle, il est temps de s'entraîner un peu ! S'exclama Shigeko en frappant dans ses mains.

La salamèche termina de lécher ses babines rouges de sang et rejoignit sa dresseuse. Elle comprenait que frapper dans ses mains signifiait qu'il était l'heure de l'entraînement, et ne rechignait jamais à se défouler un peu. Au cours des semaines écoulées, elles avaient mit en place un petit rituel journalier qui leur convenait parfaitement. La matinée était consacrée à marcher, depuis l'aube jusqu'à midi. Puis elles s'arrêtaient déjeuner de ce qu'elles trouvaient sur place. Parfois elles ne trouvaient rien, alors elles ne mangeaient pas. Si elles mangeaient, elles consacraient tout l'après-midi à s'entraîner. Si elles ne mangeaient pas, elles faisaient une sieste et se remettaient en route jusqu'au soir où elles espéraient trouver de quoi dîner.

Aujourd'hui, l'une et l'autre avaient trouvé de quoi déjeuner, aussi Shigeko commença-t-elle à s'échauffer. Elle qui n'avait jamais pratiqué de sport de sa vie, elle avait mis un bon moment avant de mettre au point un programme satisfaisant. Elle commençait par entraîner Gracieuse à la course, travaillant les sprints, les départs arrêtés, les demi-tour en épingles, les slaloms entre les arbres. Pour l'encourager, elle courait à côté d'elle, ou du moins en même temps qu'elle, vu la différence de vitesse entre leurs allures respectives. Ensuite, elle lui faisait travailler l'esquive, en lui lançant des pierres ou d'autres projectiles qu'elle devait éviter. La pauvre Gracieuse s'en était pris quelques-uns sur la tête, au début. Pour finir, elle lui faisait essayer de cracher du feu pendant une bonne heure, un exercice qui semblait pour le moment hors de portée de la petite salamèche. Le soir venu, après une pause bien méritée, elles partaient en quête de leur dîner avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Cet après-midi-là, après lui avoir fait courir quelques sprints fulgurants, il sembla à Shigeko que la vitesse de la salamèche avait beaucoup progressé. Satisfaite, elle allait passer à la suite quand elle vit Gracieuse fixer quelque chose derrière elle avec insistance. En se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans, affublé d'un short bleu à motifs de pokéballs et un T-shit jaune assorti à sa casquette.

\- Salut ! lui lança-t-il, plein d'entrain. Il est pas un peu bizarre, ton salamèche ? Il est malade ?

\- Non, répondit-elle un peu sèchement, ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer quelqu'un par hasard dans l'immensité de la Forêt de Jade. C'est juste sa couleur.

\- Ah bon… Eh, mais je te reconnais ! Tu es la vieille qui a choisi son pokémon en premier au Laboratoire. Avec tous les pokémons qu'il y avait, tu n'as choisi qu'un salamèche tout pâlichon ? Tout ça pour avoir un des trois pokémons officiels, ça ne valait pas le coup, si tu veux mon avis.

Piquée au vif, Shigeko sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle souvenait maintenant du garçon qui avait attendu l'ouverture du Laboratoire en même temps qu'elle. C'était celui qui avait braillé à tout bout de champs qu'il voulait un bulbizarre.

\- Je l'ai choisi parce qu'elle avait l'air gentille, si tu veux tout savoir. Et toi, tu as choisi quoi, comme pokémon ? Un rattata ?

La pique sembla passer au-dessus de lui comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Pire encore, il posa son sac rouge vif comme s'il avait l'intention de s'installer.

\- Ça te dirait de le découvrir avec un match ? Lui proposa-t-il. Un p'tit trois contre trois ?

Prise au dépourvu, Shigeko bafouilla.

\- Heu… C'est-à-dire que… Je n'ai que deux pokémons. Enfin je veux dire, je n'en ai qu'un qui peut se battre.

\- Ah… Bah c'est pas grave, on se fait du un contre un ! Bon, je te le dis tout de suite, ton salamèche malade n'a aucune chance.

« Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir » se dit-elle en son for intérieur. Gracieuse, à ses côtés, sembla comprendre ce qui était sur le point de se passer et se plaça d'elle-même entre le garçon et sa dresseuse. Ses naseaux frémissaient et la flamme de sa queue crépitait d'excitation.

Pas loin d'être aussi enthousiaste, Shigeko se permit d'oublier un instant à quel point elle n'avait jamais voulu être dresseuse pokémon.

oOo

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci aux reviewers anonymes, ainsi qu'aux autres encore une fois ! Le reviews c'est la cerise sur le gâteau de l'écriture : on peut faire sans, mais c'est tellement mieux avec.

À part ça, j'ai décidé de publier les prochains chapitres tous les dix jours jusqu'à rattraper mon avance dans l'écriture, car je me suis aperçue que les publier longtemps après qu'ils soient écrits était plus frustrant qu'autre chose, pour vous comme pour moi. Ça ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps, je pense que d'ici mi-juin, j'aurai comblé l'écart.

Par contre, j'aimerai vraiment que vous me donniez votre avis sur ce chapitre, même si je publierai les suivants quoi qu'il arrive. Si je n'ai pas de retour, j'interprète cela comme un enthousiaste moyen, voir nul, et on ne peut pas dire que ça soit motivant pour l'écriture. Donc si vous avez aimé, surtout dites-le ! Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites-le aussi, que je puisse m'améliorer !

Voilà, des bisous à tous mes lecteurs, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. Trop d'adrénaline

Chapitre 4

oOo

\- Ma salamèche n'est pas malade, dit-elle calmement. Et elle s'appelle Gracieuse.

À son grand mécontentement, le garçon éclata de rire.

\- Haha ! C'est bien un prénom de fille, ça ! Qui tu espères impressionner, avec un pokémon qui a un nom pareil ?

Cet insupportable morveux méritait une bonne leçon, décida-t-elle. Le garçon sortit une pokéball de son sac, qu'il lança entre Shigeko et lui, face à Gracieuse. Le pokémon qui en sortit s'envola immédiatement, piaillant avec énergie. Elle reconnut avec horreur le roucool au mauvais caractère qui l'avait effrayée au Laboratoire.

\- Bon sinon, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda son adversaire. Moi c'est Shôta.

\- Shigeko, répondit-elle laconiquement, stressée par la perspective de son premier combat.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait perdre. Elle mourrait d'envie de gagner. Mais Gracieuse avait si peu d'expérience. Pourtant, elle en était capable, elle en était certaine. Mais elle, Shigeko, en était-elle capable ? Il _fallait_ qu'elle remporte ce match.

Shôta mit fin à ses pensées désordonnées en lançant la première attaque.

\- Roucool, Jet de Sable !

Le pokémon piqua vers le sol, et d'un coup d'aile précis, balaya la poussière du sol pour la projeter vers la salamèche.

\- Ferme les yeux ! cria Shigeko.

Mais en vain, car Gracieuse n'avait appris à esquiver que les projectiles palpables comme les pierres ou les pommes de pin. Déstabilisée face à l'assaut de son adversaire, elle recula malhabilement de quelques pas lorsque le nuage arriva sur elle. Momentanément aveuglée, le roucool en profita pour lui assener de méchants coups de bec. Il reprit son envol juste à temps, les dents de la salamèche claquèrent dans le vide.

\- Charge ! cria le dresseur.

Le roucool sembla prendre de l'élan, puis fonça en piqué sur Gracieuse.

\- Esquive ! s'exclama Shigeko.

Cette fois, la pokémon évita habilement son adversaire lancé sur elle à pleine vitesse. Elle lui flanqua par la même occasion un violent coup de queue, mais qui ne fut pas suffisant pour l'envoyer à terre. Il s'éleva à nouveau dans le ciel. Sans pouvoir cracher de feu, Gracieuse était impuissante en combat à distance, se rendit compte la jeune dresseuse. Elle devait trouver le moyen d'immobiliser le roucool afin que son pokémon puisse l'atteindre. Elle regretta de ne pas lui avoir apprit le mot « attrape », se contentant des ordre de base tels que « attaque », « griffe », « mord » et « esquive ».

\- Roucool, Tornade ! lança Shôta à son pokémon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, tornade ? » se demanda Shigeko avec désarroi. Le pokémon se mit à battre puissamment des ailes, tout en restant en vol stationnaire. Il semblait lutter contre une violente tempête, malgré qu'il n'y ai pas le moindre souffle de vent. À sa grande stupéfaction, l'air soulevé par le roucool se condensa en spirale et commença à former une tornade. Elle n'était visible que grâce à la poussière qu'elle soulevait du sol, mais elle était bel et bien là. Elle ne put rien faire quand elle avança en direction de Gracieuse, qui essaya de l'éviter mais bien trop lentement. La salamèche fut soulevée à plus de trois mètres de haut en tournoyant, impuissante, avant de s'écraser sur le sol lorsque la tornade prit fin.

\- Oh non, Gracieuse ! Relève-toi !

Et elle se releva. Difficilement, douloureusement, mais elle le fit. Découvrant les crocs à l'intention de son adversaire, une légère fumée noire s'échappa de ses naseaux. Le roucool plongea à nouveau, chargeant directement.

\- Attaque ! cria Shigeko. Mord !

Gracieuse chargea à la rencontre de son adversaire et le percuta de plein fouet, refermant les mâchoires sur une de ses ailes. Mais le volatile ne sembla pas se démonter outre mesure et, l'aile prisonnière entre les crocs de la salamèche, il fit pleuvoir des coups de bec, visant les yeux où se trouvait la peau la plus sensible. Finalement, il réussit à se libérer à force de s'acharner sur la tête de Gracieuse. Un peu de sang gouttait de son aile gauche, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure pour voler.

« Bon sang, mais il est increvable ou quoi ? » ragea Shigeko intérieurement.

\- Vive-attaque ! ordonna Shôta de sa voix aiguë.

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que signifiait « vive-attaque », elle fut stupéfaite de voir le pokémon adverse plonger sur Gracieuse avec une vitesse parfaitement phénoménale, en une trajectoire en zigzag, imprévisible. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier à son pokémon d'esquiver, qui de toute façon n'en aurait pas eut l'occasion. Ce fut un véritable boulet de canon que Gracieuse reçu en pleine tête, le choc résonnant jusque dans les os de sa dresseuse. Elle vacilla un instant, tangua de quelques pas, puis s'effondra sur le sol. Assommée.

\- Eh bah… commenta le dresseur avec une expression dépitée. C'était vraiment court, c'est dommage. Enfin je t'avais prévenue, ton salamèche n'a rien d'un combattant.

Shigeko ne répondit pas. Dans le ciel, le roucool volait en cercles, lâchant des pépiements sonores en signe de victoire. Elle s'approcha de son pokémon toujours étendu à terre, inquiète pour son état de santé. Elle respirait, et la flamme de sa queue flambait, mais de façon bien moins énergique qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Bah, il s'en remettra, fit Shôta en haussant le épaules. Mais bon, tu ferais mieux de ne plus le faire combattre. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas fait pour ça, ce pokémon. Et puis j'ai remarqué que tu lançais tes ordres n'importe comment, vous n'aviez aucune chance.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il haussa à nouveau les épaules et rappela le roucool dans sa pokéball. Il reprit sa route, fuyant le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Shigeko le vit disparaître sans regret.

Gracieuse reprit conscience au bout d'une heure, que sa dresseuse passa à se ronger les sangs. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle secoua la tête et tenta de se relever. Elle trébucha deux fois avant d'y parvenir, et lorsque Shigeko lui fit marcher quelques pas, elle s'exécuta en boitant. Elle s'était blessée à une jambe en tombant de la tornade. Le jarret droit de la salamèche était enflé, probablement foulé. Le premier match de Shigeko et Gracieuse avait tout simplement été une catastrophe.

Elle n'avait rien pour soigner Gracieuse, et s'en voulut terriblement de n'avoir pas prévu la possibilité qu'elle puisse être blessée. En désespoir de cause, elle fixa deux morceaux de bois autour du jarret blessé, attachés avec un bout de sa pelote de ficelle. Le contour des yeux de la salamèche était constellé de petites plaies, résultat des coups de bec de son adversaire. Elle les rinça du mieux qu'elle pu avec l'eau de sa gourde, mais le sang brillait toujours à la surface de la peau. Lorsqu'elle voulut tâter son crâne pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas fendu, Gracieuse lui grogna dessus, refusant qu'elle le touche.

Jamais Shigeko ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante. C'était son incompétence en tant que dresseuse qui avait coûté ses blessures à la salamèche. Si elle l'avait entraîné correctement, jamais le combat ne se serait aussi mal terminé, elle le savait. C'était le travail du dresseur d'éviter que ses pokémons ne se fassent vraiment mal pendant un match, et elle avait lamentablement échoué.

Quand il devint évident que Gracieuse ne pourrait pas voyager dans cet état, Shigeko se résigna à poser son sac-à-dos et encouragea sa compagne à s'allonger. Elle avait besoin de repos, en l'absence de soins plus complets. De fait, elle s'endormit rapidement, lovée autour de sa patte blessée. Shigeko soupira de soulagement, et en profita pour aller remplir sa gourde à la rivière qui se situait une centaine de mètres plus loin.

En arrivant sur la berge, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'un bivouac était installé de l'autre côté du cours d'eau. Un duvet jaune était déroulé sur un matelas gonflable rouge, au pied d'un arbre, devant un réchaud et une chaise pliante. Deux casseroles, une assiette et des couverts fraîchement lavés séchaient sur une pierre plate au bord de l'eau, mais le campement était désert. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait se permettre de solliciter de l'aide à un inconnu pour soigner son pokémon. Au cœur de la Forêt de Jade, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'un dresseur, mais elle ignorait s'il était d'usage de s'entraider. En temps ordinaire, elle n'aurait jamais osé demander, mais le souvenir du jarret enflé de Gracieuse chassa sa timidité habituelle. Elle finit de remplir sa gourde et traversa la rivière en posant les pieds sur les pierres affleurantes.

Une fois de l'autre côté, elle regarda un peu autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, puis s'assit en tailleur près du réchaud pour attendre le retour de l'occupant des lieux. Quelques minutes passèrent. Sans rien pour se distraire, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Gracieuse. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle espérait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas en son absence. Elle avait laissé son sac sur place, mais elle craignait que la salamèche ne se croit abandonnée.

Soudain, un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans son dos. Tous les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Elle connaissait le grondement de Gracieuse, et celui-là était complètement différent. Il ressemblait à celui d'un loup ou d'un chien. Lentement, très lentement, elle tourna la tête. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup. C'était un pokémon à forme canine, d'un blanc crème, avec des yeux rouges et neuf longues queues qui ondulaient derrière lui. Un feunard. Les crocs découverts, il fixait l'intruse en grondant, la tête basse et les oreilles couchées.

\- Du calme, Danseuse, fit une voix cachée derrière les arbres, à l'immense soulagement de Shigeko.

Le dresseur qui apparu ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était Takamaru, qu'elle avait déjà rencontré au Centre pokémon de Jadielle, près du bassin des pokémons aquatiques. Elle reconnu les longs cheveux noirs et le visage anguleux, les yeux bruns et perçants. Il portait un treillis militaire et un blouson en cuir marron sur un T-shirt noir. Sur son dos, un énorme sac-à-dos gris semblait peser au moins dix kilos. Son feunard cessa de gronder à son signal, mais resta sur la défensive.

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il avec une certaine hésitation. Qui es-tu ?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Jadielle, répondit-elle fébrilement en se levant. Je venais de me faire arnaquer avec un magicarpe, tu te souviens ?

Le visage du dresseur s'éclaira.

\- Ah oui, ça me revient ! Tu es Shigeko, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

\- Je viens de faire mon premier combat, expliqua-t-elle, à bout de nerfs. J'ai perdu et Gracieuse est blessée. Son jarret est enflé, elle boite et elle ne veut pas que je lui touche la tête. Et je n'ai rien pour la soigner. Je suis tellement nulle, c'est affreux, je n'aurais jamais du partir de chez moi, je ne fais que…

\- Stop, calmes-toi, la coupa Takamaru en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour Gracieuse, mais tu dois rester calme. Sinon tu vas lui transmettre ton stress et c'est la dernière chose dont elle a besoin. Emmène-moi la voir.

Il avait son sac-à-dos avec lui, aussi Shigeko ne perdit-elle pas de temps et retraversa la rivière en direction de l'endroit où elle avait laissé son pokémon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la petite clairière, auprès de la salamèche qui dormait toujours, la queue agitée de soubresauts nerveux. Le feunard vint la renifler avec circonspection, mais cela ne suffit pas à la tirer de son sommeil.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'inquiéta Shigeko. D'habitude elle se réveille au moindre bruit.

\- Si elle a une commotion cérébrale c'est plutôt normal, lui dit Takamaru en s'accroupissant à côté de la salamèche. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement.

Pendant qu'elle racontait son lamentable combat, le dresseur fouilla dans son sac et disposa autour de lui des rouleaux de bandages, un flacon d'antiseptiques et un tube de pommade. Il passa la main devant les naseaux de Gracieuse pour vérifier qu'elle respirait régulièrement, inspecta les plaies autour de ses yeux sans les toucher.

\- En tous cas, le roucool qui lui a fait ça est un hargneux, commenta-t-il quand elle eut fini. Pour entamer la peau d'un salamèche il faut avoir de la force et un bec acéré. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'as pas lancé d'attaque Flammèche pour l'atteindre à distance ? Ça t'aurait sûrement permit d'éviter tous ces ennuis, les roucools ont généralement peur du feu.

Rouge de honte, Shigeko se tortilla sur place avant de lui avouer que sa compagne ne savait pas cracher de feu. En revanche, elle garda pour elle qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une attaque « flammèche », s'estimant suffisamment ridiculisée comme ça.

\- Bon, il devait il y avoir une sacrée différence de niveau, conclut-il. Mais on en parlera après, la priorité est de vérifier qu'elle ne s'est pas fendue le crâne. Réveilles-la, il ne vaut mieux pas la surprendre pendant qu'elle dort.

Secouer doucement Gracieuse pour la sortir de son sommeil fit une étrange impression à Shigeko, car elle s'éveillait d'ordinaire au moins souffle, au moindre frémissement dans son environnement. La salamèche ouvrit les yeux, les paupières visiblement lourdes. Elle fit cependant un bond en s'apercevant de la présence d'intrus dans son espace vital, avant de chanceler et de se coucher à nouveau, trébuchant à moitié.

\- Tiens-là par le cou, que je puisse toucher sa tête sans me faire croquer un doigt.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Gracieuse n'apprécia absolument pas de se faire maintenir par sa dresseuse pendant qu'un étranger palpait son crâne douloureux. Elle gronda férocement, força sur ses pattes pour tenter de se lever, frappa rageusement le sol de sa queue, mais ne tenta pas de mordre, faisant honneur à son bon caractère. Lorsque Shigeko la relâcha, elle se redressa sans pour autant se lever, et grogna sourdement à l'intention des humains qui avaient eu l'outrecuidance de poser la main sur elle.

\- L'os n'est pas fêlé, dit Takamaru. Mais je n'aime pas la façon dont elle a chancelé en se levant tout à l'heure. Et selon moi, elle aurait du tenter de se relever dès que tu l'as relâché. Il va falloir la forcer un peu à marcher, pour qu'on puisse vérifier si son équilibre n'a pas souffert du choc.

Ils se levèrent, mais Gracieuse ne les imita pas. Morte d'inquiétude, Shigeko l'encouragea à les suivre avec de douces paroles. La salamèche parut comprendre ce qu'on attendait d'elle, mais rechignait visiblement à s'exécuter. Takamaru fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit une boîte d'aliments pour pokémons de type feu. Son feunard renifla dans sa direction avec intérêt, mais c'est à Gracieuse que le dresseur tendit une poignée de croquettes. Celle-ci sentit la nourriture, tendit le cou, mais Takamaru ne céda pas et maintint sa main hors de portée.

Finalement, Gracieuse se leva tant bien que mal, ayant des difficultés à s'appuyer sur sa patte blessée. Une fois debout, cependant, elle ne chancela pas, au grand soulagement de sa dresseuse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle avança d'un pas, obligée d'utiliser ses deux jambes, qu'elle trébucha à nouveau. Le dresseur la récompensa en lui offrant la poignée de croquettes. Il eut l'air surpris en la voyant manger directement dans sa main, mais cela n'étonna pas Shigeko qui connaissait la docilité de son pokémon.

\- Elle est vraiment gentille, cette salamèche, commenta-t-il en grattouillant Gracieuse sous le menton. J'en connais certains qui auraient fait un quatre-heures de ma main pour moins que ça.

\- C'est pour son bon caractère, que je l'ai choisie, confirma Shigeko.

\- En tous cas, sa tête semble aller bien, reprit-il. C'est sa patte qui l'empêchait de se lever. On va soigner tout ça, puis tu n'auras qu'à la garder dans sa pokéball quelques jours et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais emmène-là quand même au Centre pokémon, quand tu arriveras à Argenta, par mesure de précaution.

Il désinfecta les plaies autours de ses yeux avec l'antiseptique, puis défit l'attelle de fortune fabriquée par Shigeko. Il passa une pommade apaisante sur l'articulation après avoir vérifié qu'elle pliait sans difficulté. Il inspecta ensuite les deux morceaux de bois qui avaient servi d'attelle avant de sortir un couteau de poche et d'en retailler légèrement un des deux. Enfin, il fixa à nouveau l'attelle avec l'un de ses propres bandages.

\- C'est fini, dit-il. Elle n'a pas eu de chance mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Maintenant, raconte-moi un peu cette histoire de ne pas pouvoir cracher de feu. Vu sa musculature et sa taille, elle devrait en être capable.

\- Ah bon ? fit Shigeko, étonnée. Pourtant je ne la trouve pas très grande, elle m'arrive à peine à la taille et je suis minuscule.

Comparée à Takamaru, qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête, la salamèche faisait en effet plutôt petite. Mais le dresseur balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est une taille tout à fait honorable, pour un salamèche. Et puis elle est encore très jeune, ça se voit à ses dents.

\- Heu… Si tu le dis.

Takamaru la regarda un instant en silence, puis sourit, visiblement amusé.

\- Tu n'y connais vraiment rien en pokémons, pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis encore débutante, répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que c'est rare de commencer aussi tard que toi, c'est étonnant. Tu as quel âge ?

\- Seize ans.

\- À peine deux ans de moins que moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Moi, j'ai commencé à quatorze ans, et à cette époque j'avais déjà écumé toutes les archives des matchs officiels, tous les compte-rendu de dresseurs professionnels, tous les manuels de théorie de dressage. Ne le prend pas mal, mais il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'acheter un magicarpe ou de lancer au combat un salamèche qui ne connaît aucune attaque particulière.

Après une telle tirade, Shigeko se voyait très mal lui demander ce qu'il entendait par « attaque particulière ». Elle avait plus que jamais l'impression d'être une intruse dans ce milieu compétitif et passionné. Gracieuse s'était rendormie, à leurs côtés, et ils restaient assis auprès d'elle pour discuter. Elle fixa ses chaussures, ne sachant comment justifier son ignorance. Le feunard se coucha à côté de Takamaru et posa la tête sur ses genoux.

\- J'y pense, je te présente Danseuse, dit-il en caressant la tête de sa compagne. Elle est mon premier pokémon, et comme Gracieuse elle est de type feu et nommée d'après sa démarche élégante. Je l'ai eu alors qu'elle n'était qu'une minuscule goupix.

\- Elle est aussi très belle, remarqua Shigeko en regardant avec admiration les neufs queues blanches onduler harmonieusement.

\- Oui, mais elle a vraiment mauvais caractère, comme tu as pu en faire l'expérience. Elle n'aime pas les inconnus et ne tolère pas d'être contrariée.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la feunarde fixa la jeune fille d'un air mauvais, retroussant légèrement les babines. Une caresse apaisante ramena rapidement sa tête sur les genoux de son dresseur.

\- Devenir dresseuse n'était pas ma vocation, au départ, dit soudain Shigeko, reprenant la conversation précédente. J'aime la littérature, les romans d'aventure. Je voudrai devenir écrivain. Je regarde les matchs pokémons, comme tout le monde, mais je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux tactiques utilisées par les dresseurs. Avant d'arriver à Jadielle, je ne savais même pas comment ne pas mourir de faim dans la nature et j'ai traversé une période difficile. Quand tu me parles d'attaque ou de flammèche, ça ne m'évoque rien.

Takamaru resta silencieux quelques instants, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il expliqua :

\- Une attaque est une compétence propre à un pokémon qui lui permet d'attaquer, de fuir ou de détourner l'attention de son adversaire. Contrairement aux animaux, chaque pokémon a des attaques qui lui sont spécifiques. Plus il s'entraînera, plus ses attaques évolueront et deviendront puissantes. Tu peux trouver des informations précieuses sur les capacités de tes pokémons dans ton pokédex. Traditionnellement, le dresseur prononce le nom de ces attaques pendant les combats, afin de guider son pokémon dans la bonne direction.

Muette d'embarras, Shigeko acquiesça silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, Takamaru ajouta :

\- Ne sois pas aussi gênée, tu n'es pas la première à qui ça arrive. Quand j'ai débuté, j'avais beau connaître par cœur la théorie, la réalité de la pratique m'a bien vite fait déchanté. Et avec mademoiselle Danseuse comme partenaire, les erreurs se paient au prix fort.

La jeune dresseuse esquissa un sourire en coin en regardant la feunarde alanguie sur son dresseur, qu'elle considérait apparemment comme son canapé favoris.

\- Quand on regarde les matchs à la télévision, on n'entends pas ce que disent les dresseurs, finit-elle par dire. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que les pokémons se battaient seuls et que les dresseurs étaient simplement des sortes de coachs sportifs.

\- C'est vrai que ça peut donner cette impression, admit Takamaru. Moi c'est tout le contraire, avant de me lancer je pensais que les pokémons savaient déjà se battre à la perfection et qu'il suffisait de se montrer à la hauteur de leurs capacités en donnant les bons ordres au bon moment.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai l'impression d'être une véritable imbécile, à côté de toi. J'ai du mal à croire que tu ai été débutant un jour.

\- Et pourtant si, comme tout le monde. Tiens, regarde.

Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir, et en sortit une photographie froissée, avec des marques de pli sur le papier glacé. Il la tendit à Shigeko, qui put y voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en pétard, souriant de toutes ses dents en portant un goupix a l'air grognon dans ses bras. L'image était plus qu'attendrissante et elle ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Quand tu dis que tu as traversé une période difficile, je veux bien te croire, dit soudainement Takamaru. J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître, tout à l'heure, tellement tu as maigris. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger et je ne refuserai pas un peu de compagnie pour dîner, pour une fois.

\- C'est que… je n'ai strictement rien à partager, répondit-elle en lui rendant sa photographie.

Le dresseur la rangea à nouveau dans sa poche intérieure et haussa les épaules.

\- Je t'invite. Tu me redevras ça une autre fois.

Shigeko hésita encore, mais son estomac la trahit en grondant bruyamment. Takamaru éclata d'un rire franc et se leva, ramassant son sac.

\- Allez viens, j'ai encore plein de mystérieux secrets sur les pokémons à t'apprendre.

oOo

Fin du chapitre, merci de m'avoir lue ! La date de publication du chapitre 5 est à consulter dans mon profil. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'apprécie énormément !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette défaite magistrale de la part de Shigeko, et que vous attendrez les suivantes avec impatience… Dites-moi donc ce que vous en pensez en commentaire.


	5. Un dresseur et un magicarpe

Chapitre 5

oOo

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés au bivouac de Takamaru, ils se mirent immédiatement à faire la cuisine. Shigeko se chargea d'aller cueillir les fruits qu'elle avait repéré quelques mètres plus loin, pendant que le jeune homme s'occupait de réchauffer une boîte de conserve. Lorsqu'elle revint près du réchaud, avec quatre baies bien mûres, une odeur de lentilles et de saucisses lui emplissait agréablement les narines. Elle sortit son propre réchaud pour transformer les baies en compote, car il s'agissait d'une variété qui n'était comestible qu'une fois cuite. Son ustensile avait l'air d'avoir vécu une centaine d'années, à côté de celui de Takamaru, qui n'était pourtant pas neuf. De même, la casserole dont elle se servit, à la peinture éraflée et au manche un peu fondu, faisait grise mine comparée à sa voisine. Mais si Takamaru remarqua la piètre qualité de ses affaires, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Danseuse et Gracieuse regardaient sagement leurs humains s'affairer, l'une en reniflant avec intérêt, l'autre en tendant le cou pour mieux voir depuis sa position clouée au sol. Shigeko l'avait transportée dans sa pokéball pour épargner sa patte blessée, mais l'avait ressortie dès qu'ils étaient arrivés au campement, soucieuse de ne pas lui laisser croire qu'elle l'abandonnait. Takamaru sortit une gamelle et une boîte de croquettes, et servit le repas de sa feunarde. Shigeko réalisa soudain que sa salamèche n'était pas en état de chasser et qu'elle n'avait rien pour la nourrir, à part une minuscule portion de croquettes qu'elle avait gardé en cas d'urgence. Et puisqu'il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un cas d'urgence, elle versa la poignée d'aliments dans la gamelle de Gracieuse, qui avala son repas en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- C'est tout ce que tu lui donnes ? S'étonna Takamaru en observant le pokémon finir sa gamelle. Je pensais que les salamèches avaient besoin de plus grandes portions, surtout lorsqu'ils sont en pleine croissance.

\- C'est que… marmonna Shigeko en évitant le regard du dresseur. D'habitude elle chasse elle-même sa nourriture, et là c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Oh… fit-il, pris au dépourvu. Il fallait le dire tout de suite.

Et il versa une généreuse quantité de ses propres croquettes dans la gamelle de Gracieuse, à la grande consternation de Shigeko. Elle était soulagée que son pokémon puisse manger à sa faim, mais la générosité du dresseur l'embarrassait énormément.

\- Merci, se força-t-elle à dire. Je la laisserai dans sa pokéball à partir de demain et je n'aurai plus ce problème. C'est juste que comme elle sait chasser, j'avais pris l'habitude de la laisser tout le temps dehors.

Takamaru opina du chef.

\- C'est normal de sortir ses pokémons juste pour le plaisir de leur compagnie, approuva-t-il. Et il faut en profiter tant que c'est possible. Depuis que mon piafabec a évolué je ne peux plus le laisser faire ce qu'il veut, il ferait un carnage partout où nous irions.

\- … C'est quoi un piafabec ? Demanda Shigeko, trop curieuse pour ne pas poser la question.

\- Ça ressemble un peu aux roucools, sauf que c'est beaucoup plus agressif. Leur bec est en forme de crochet, tandis que celui des roucools est rond et pointu. Ils vivent en grands groupes, à l'état sauvage, ce qui les rend assez dangereux pour les humains qui vivent à proximité. Mais ils sont plus gérables quand ils sont seuls et dressés, heureusement. Leur évolution s'appelle rapasdepic, c'est un pokémon plus grand et plus solitaire mais aussi beaucoup plus violent, et il n'hésite pas à attaquer lorsqu'il est seul, ce qui le rend…

Soudain, il s'interrompit et eut l'air hésitant.

\- Ça n'est pas un portrait très flatteur, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en se grattant le menton.

\- Heu… Je suppose que ça plaît à certaines personnes, répondit Shigeko, parfaitement terrifiée à l'idée de rencontrer un rapasdepic.

\- Je ne me rends pas compte. J'ai toujours aimé les pokémons avec un fort caractère, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, expliqua-t-il. Ton truc à toi c'est plutôt les grands dociles, c'est ça ?

Shigeko réfléchit à la question. Son premier réflexe fut de répondre oui, mais le souvenir de son magicarpe, amorphe et indifférent dans le bassin du Centre pokémon de Jadielle, la fit hésiter. Elle aimait que Gracieuse ait son petit caractère, comme lorsqu'elle montrait les crocs à une simple flaque d'eau, ou quand elle s'entraînait avec un enthousiasme maladroit. Depuis sa gamelle, la bouche pleine, la salamèche releva la tête avec curiosité lorsque sa dresseuse la regarda avec un sourire attendrit.

\- En fait, finit-elle par dire. Quand j'ai choisi mon pokémon au Laboratoire du Bourg Palette, je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour choisir autre chose qu'un pokémon facile à vivre. Mais on ne peut pas dire que Gracieuse fasse dans la dentelle quand elle chasse, par exemple, et pourtant ça ne me déplaît pas. Au contraire, je pense que ça me rassure de me dire que mon pokémon est autre chose qu'un nounours inoffensif.

\- C'est parce que tu as confiance en elle et réciproquement, approuva Takamaru. Un pokémon de nature combative, c'est bien à condition qu'il ne se retourne pas contre nous. Il y a des dresseurs incompétents qui choisissent des pokémons trop compliqués pour eux, et qui en font des bêtes dangereuses pour les humains. C'est mieux de ne pas viser trop haut, quand on ne sait pas s'y prendre. Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de gérer un pokémon difficile, mais si tu ne le sens pas, il ne faut surtout pas te forcer.

Il arrêta le feu sous la casserole de lentilles et de saucisses et servi deux grosses assiettes. Il tendit la plus remplie à Shigeko.

\- Tu n'as que la peau sur les os, il faut que tu manges. Les baies et les racines ce n'est pas suffisant pour un corps humain, il te faut aussi des protéines et des sucres lents.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et engloutit son repas, assise sur un rocher pendant que Takamaru occupait sa chaise pliante. Elle n'avait plus mangé quelque chose d'aussi consistant depuis des semaines, et cela lui fit un bien fou. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Takamaru la resservit sans lui demander son avis, terminant la casserole. Ils mangèrent également la compote qu'elle avait préparé, mais qui lui parut bien fade après un tel repas. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle en avait déjà trop mangé et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, car son hôte mangea sa part sans hésitation et sans faire de commentaire.

Après avoir finit leur repas, ils firent la vaisselle en discutant du caractères des pokémons. Selon Takamaru, les pokémons de type Plante étaient de nature plus douce que les autres, et les pokémons de type Eau étaient généralement malicieux sans être foncièrement méchants. En revanche, les pokémons de type Feu étaient réputés pour leur entêtement.

\- Donc les pokémons officiels de Kanto représentent parfaitement ces archétypes, devina Shigeko. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont conseillés aux débutants, ils sont faciles à choisir.

\- Oui, même s'il existe des exceptions, répondit Takamaru en désignant Gracieuse du menton. Et il y a aussi moins de salamèches que de carapuces et de bulbizarres qui sont proposés au Laboratoire. Je le sais parce que je suis allé chercher Danseuse le premier jour de la première semaine de la période de distribution. Nous étions une quinzaine à attendre de choisir notre compagnon, et je suis passé en quatrième. Les trois premiers avaient choisi deux carapuces et un bulbizarre, alors que quand je suis arrivé dans le vivarium il n'y avait plus que treize carapuces, quatorze bulbizarres et seulement dix salamèches.

Shigeko finit d'essuyer les assiettes et releva la tête, surprise.

\- Tout ça ? Il ne restait plus que Gracieuse quand je suis allée la chercher, tous les autres avaient déjà été choisis. Le professeur m'a dit que c'était sa couleur qui avait découragé les autres dresseurs.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi un de ces trois pokémons, toi aussi ? Je pensais que tout le monde choisis un de ceux-là s'il en a la possibilité.

Takamaru sourit comme s'il connaissait la réponse sur le bout des doigts.

\- Eh bien… J'avais imaginé ce moment des centaines et des centaines de fois, avant d'y arriver enfin. Le type du pokémon n'avait pas d'importance, pour moi. Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était le plus fort, le plus courageux, le plus combatif, le meilleur de tous les pokémons. Je voulais un pokémon capable de remporter la ligue, de vaincre tous mes adversaires en un clin d'œil. Souviens-toi, j'étais persuadé, à l'époque, que la force des pokémons était innée, et non acquise.

Shigeko acquiesça. Il poursuivit son histoire :

\- C'est vrai que je pensais choisir un salamèche, au début. Mais j'aurai choisi un carapuce ou un bulbizarre si l'un d'entre eux se révélait être meilleur que les autres. Sauf que lorsque je suis arrivé dans le vivarium, avec des pokémons partout où on posait le regard, je me suis sentis un peu perdu. Comment savoir quel salamèche cracherait du feu plus loin que les autres ? Ou quel bulbizarre évoluerai en premier ? Et il y avait d'autres pokémons, bien sûr. Des caninos, des évolis, des krabby, des mystherbes… Tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Je n'avais aucune idée duquel choisir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil affectueux à Danseuse, qui se désaltérait sur la berge de la rivière, puis il reprit :

\- Et dans un coin de la salle, l'air farouche et refusant de se laisser approcher, il y avait un petit goupix. Le professeur m'a immédiatement déconseillé de choisir ce pokémon, qu'il n'avait mis là que pour tenter de le sociabiliser aux autres pokémons et aux humains. Mais je me suis approché, je l'ai laissé sentir ma main. Et je me suis fait mordre jusqu'au sang.

Il montra sa main droite, où une cicatrice en forme de mâchoire canine apparaissait discrètement.

\- Le professeur a essayé de la faire sortir de la salle mais je m'y suis opposé. C'est ce pokémon que je voulais, et pas un autre.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Shigeko, incrédule. Pourquoi choisir un pokémon qui t'attaque ?

Takamaru eut l'air gêné et tira la langue pour dissimuler son embarras.

\- J'étais exactement ce genre de dresseur qui vise trop haut pour lui alors qu'il n'y connaît rien. J'étais intimement persuadé que je m'en sortirais parfaitement, avec ce goupix. Je ne me suis jamais aussi lourdement trompé. Danseuse et moi avons mis des _mois_ , avant de commencer à nous entendre.

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Le professeur Chen a bien essayé de me convaincre de choisir un autre pokémon, mais j'étais têtu comme une mule. Il a fini par accepter de me laisser partir avec ce goupix. Je me suis entêté jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de me faire confiance, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire. Mais j'ai eu raison sur un point, au moins : Danseuse est un pokémon très puissant. Trop caractérielle pour un débutant, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais c'est une championne dans l'âme. C'est à moi de m'adapter à elle, et pas l'inverse.

Shigeko observa la feunarde, et ne douta pas un seul instant de cette affirmation. La seule idée d'avoir affaire à un pokémon de ce tempérament lui donnait des nœuds à l'estomac. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais la lueur de la queue de Gracieuse suffisait à éclairer les environs.

\- Au fait, lança Takamaru. Comment va ton magicarpe ? Tu l'as libéré ou tu l'as gardé, finalement ?

La jeune dresseuse rentra la tête dans les épaules et rougit de honte.

\- Je l'ai gardé, répondit-elle dans sa barbe. J'ai dépensé tout mon argent pour l'acheter et il peut toujours remplir les quotas obligatoires pour les matchs d'arène.

\- C'est un pari très risqué, remarqua le jeune homme. On a souvent besoin de trois pokémons bien entraînés pour vaincre un Champion. Mais pour les deux premiers badges, ça peut peut-être passer. Ton magicarpe montre des aptitudes au combat ? On ne sait jamais, il pourrait servir à fatiguer les adversaires avant de céder sa place au suivants.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment sorti, depuis Jadielle. Je ne sais pas ce que mangent les pokémons aquatiques…

\- Des algues et des insectes microscopiques, répondit Takamaru du tac au tac. Si tu veux le sortir, tu as simplement besoin de le laisser un quart d'heure dans une eau riche en micro-organismes. Une marre peut faire l'affaire, mais les magicarpes préfèrent les eaux mouvantes comme les rivières. Les grosses flaques pleines de boue sont à proscrire, il étoufferait.

\- Je m'en doute, acquiesça Shigeko.

Elle sortit la pokéball du magicarpe et la regarda pensivement.

\- Je ferais mieux de le laisser se dégourdir les nageoires, dit-elle. Il n'a pas du être libre depuis longtemps. Quand je l'ai acheté, sa pokéball était pleine de poussière.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le cours d'eau. Elle tendit sa pokéball vers la surface et fit sortir le pokémon. Le gros poisson rouge se matérialisa et, à sa grande surprise, effectua aussitôt quelques ronds dans l'eau.

\- Il est beaucoup plus réactif qu'à Jadielle, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je viens de te le dire, lui lança Takamaru en la rejoignant sur la berge. Les magicarpes préfèrent les eaux mouvantes. Ils sont réputés pour être capable de remonter les torrents, même si c'est à peu près leur seul intérêt.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le magicarpe effectua un bond impressionnant hors de l'eau et remonta le courant de deux bons mètres. Shigeko plongea la main dans la rivière, pour voir, et le pokémon vint aussitôt la frôler de ses écailles, avant de refaire un autre bond. Elle décida de le laisser se défouler toute la nuit. S'il était toujours là au petit matin, elle le garderait. S'il s'en allait, ce serait tant mieux pour lui.

Elle déroula son duvet sur le sol et se servit de sa couverture trouée comme d'un oreiller, comme d'habitude. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Takamaru hausser un sourcil surpris avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et ne se glisse dans son propre sac de couchage. Elle apprécia sa discrétion, même si son état d'extrême pauvreté devait se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit ce soir-là, elle était bercée par la respiration de deux pokémons et par le bruit des clapotis de son magicarpe.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, il faisait jour depuis longtemps. Elle regarda sa montre, les paupières un peu collées, et fut stupéfaite de voir qu'il était plus de neuf heures du matin. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé son voyage, l'inconfort la réveillait toujours à l'aube. Une délicieuse odeur de café emplissait l'atmosphère. À moitié endormi sur sa chaise pliante, les cheveux en bataille, Takamaru buvait une tasse fumante devant une cafetière qui bouillonnait sur le réchaud. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, il servit une seconde tasse et la lui tendit sans un mot.

Le goût du café chaud lui avait tellement manqué. Ils burent en silence, profitant simplement du moment. Danseuse somnolait aux pieds de son dresseur, et Gracieuse boita jusqu'au duvet de Shigeko, réclamant une caresse. Au moment où celle-ci se demandait si le magicarpe était toujours là, celui-ci confirma sa présence d'un bond hors de l'eau.

\- Est-ce qu'il a fait ça toute la nuit ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je suppose, répondit Takamaru en baillant.

Elle l'aida à laver les tasses et la cafetière, puis commença à remballer ses affaires. Elle roula son duvet et sa couverture ensemble, se brossa les dents et se coiffa les cheveux avec ses doigts, avant de les rattacher en queue-de-cheval, qu'elle coinça dans sa casquette. Pour finir, elle enfila ses chaussures qui, remarqua-t-elle avec contrariété, commençaient à donner des signes de faiblesse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celles de Takamaru, posées au pied d'un arbre. C'étaient des rangers militaires devenues plus grises que noires à force d'être utilisées, mais qui étaient si résistantes que les semelles étaient à peine usées. Elle soupira, puis se dit que les siennes tiendraient bien encore un ou deux mois.

\- Merci pour ta générosité, Takamaru, dit-elle au dresseur qui terminait de ranger la vaisselle propre dans son sac-à-dos. Je vais essayer d'aller le plus vite possible à Argenta pour faire soigner Gracieuse, mais tu nous as sauvé la vie, à elle et moi.

Il lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu d'autre compagnie que mes pokémons, ça commençait à me manquer. Attends une minute, avant de faire rentrer Gracieuse.

Il fouilla dans son énorme sac, qui faisait quasiment la taille de Shigeko et au moins deux fois sa largeur, et en sortit un appareil photo à objectif interchangeable. Sans prévenir, il le brandit dans la direction de la jeune fille et prit un cliché.

\- Eh, mais… protesta-t-elle. Je n'étais pas prête !

\- C'est toujours plus réussi quand on ne prend pas la pose, répliqua-t-il. Tiens, regarde.

Il lui montra l'écran numérique sur lequel on pouvait voir Gracieuse et Shigeko, l'une à côté de l'autre. Gracieuse, de profil et appuyée sur sa patte valide, fixait l'objectif d'un regard pénétrant. Shigeko, elle, avait les yeux perdus dans la vague et avait tout sauf l'air d'un farouche dresseur sur le point de conquérir le monde. Dans leur dos, le chemin de terre qui perçait à travers la Forêt de Jade semblait les attendre et les appeler. Elle remarqua avec consternation que l'on distinguait clairement les poils de ses jambes qui avaient repoussés depuis longtemps. Elle fut également surprise de se voir aussi amaigrie, comprenant mieux l'application qu'avait mis Takamaru à la nourrir.

\- Je dois être en ville pour développer mes photos, dit-il. Je te la donnerai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Je vais rester ici encore quelques temps, mais on se recroisera probablement.

\- Tu ne vas pas à Argenta ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai déjà ce badge depuis longtemps. Comme son arène est la première que rencontrent les débutants en partant du Bourg Palette, le Champion est spécialisé dans les petits niveaux. Je guetterai tes matchs à la télévision !

\- Mais pourquoi tu restes dans cette forêt au milieu de nulle part ? ne put-elle s'empêcher d'insister.

\- C'est une habitude qu'ont les dresseurs confirmés, expliqua-t-il en rangeant son appareil photo. En voyageant on a pas le temps de s'entraîner à fond, alors on se choisit un coin pour camper et on y reste plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce qu'on se sente prêt à tenter le prochain badge. Les Centres pokémons sont pratiques au début, mais ils ne permettent pas un entraînement très intensif. Tu verras, quand tu auras quatre ou cinq badges, ce besoin se fera sentir de lui-même.

Shigeko doutait très fort d'arriver jusque-là, mais n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui en faire part. Elle sortit ses deux seules pokéballs et rappela Gracieuse et le magicarpe. Il lui restait dix jours de marche soutenue avant d'atteindre Argenta, et sans pokémon à entraîner, elle ne ressentait pas, elle, l'envie de s'attarder dans les environs. Elle remercia une dernière fois Takamaru, adressa un sourire mal-assuré à Danseuse qui se contenta de lui tourner le dos, et reprit sa route.

oOo

Huit jours plus tard, Shigeko atteignait l'orée de la Forêt de Jade. Huit jours au lieu des dix initialement prévus, car elle avait avancé à marche forcée. Elle avait croisé des dizaines de pokémons, pendant ce laps de temps, mais sans pouvoir les capturer faute de pokéball. Sa frustration avait augmenté au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait rencontré des papillusions, des nidorans, des pikachus, des rondoudous… À présent que la lisière de la forêt s'éloignait d'elle, elle en était presque soulagée, mais aussi terriblement agacée de se retrouver à la porte d'une arène pokémon et de ne pas avoir le nombre de partenaires requis pour affronter le champion. Elle avait beau savoir que son équipe n'était pas suffisamment entraînée pour remporter un match, ça ne suffisait pas à la consoler.

Au fur et à mesure que s'éloignait la lisière des arbres, la silhouette d'une imposante bâtisse se précisait à l'horizon du soleil couchant. Il s'agissait d'un ranch entouré d'immenses enclos, dans lesquels somnolaient des wattouats à la toison foisonnante. On y accédait par un sentier dont le portail grand ouvert était pourvu d'un panneau blanchi par le temps qui clamait : « Bienvenu à tous les dresseurs ! Couvert et dortoir gratuit pour les débutants pourvus d'un pokédex ! »

Voilà qui tombe à point nommé, songea Shigeko qui ne sentait plus ses pieds depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Et maintenant qu'elle était sortie de la forêt, elle se demandait justement ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir se mettre sous la dent, ne trouvant pas le courage de marcher de nuit pour atteindre le Centre pokémon d'Argenta. Elle entra dans le domaine, et frappa quelques coups sur la porte en bois peint.

Une imposante rombière lui ouvrit quelque instants plus tard, dévisagea sa visiteuse de haut en bas, puis lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- Bonsoir, ma p'tite ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant les points sur les hanches. Entre, tu arrives juste à temps pour le dîner.

Shigeko ne se fit pas prier. On lui indiqua le dortoir où elle déposa ses affaires, avant de rejoindre la salle à manger, où une délicieuse odeur de ragoût flottait dans l'air. Elle sentit immédiatement la salive lui monter à la bouche. Dans la pièce, une longue table en bois rustique occupait l'espace central, longée par des bancs qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Un vieil homme et une jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatorze ou quinze ans étaient déjà attablés à l'une des extrémités. Leur hôtesse apparu dans la pièce, chargée d'une lourde marmite.

\- Installes-toi, petite, lui dit-elle en posant son fardeau sur la table, qui en trembla sur ses pieds. Il y a de la place à côté du grincheux qui me sert de mari. Il ne va pas te manger, il préfère ma cuisine.

Le vieil homme, qui était donc le mari, hocha sobrement la tête à son attention. Shigeko vint donc s'asseoir à sa droite, face à la jeune fille qui avait l'air au moins aussi intimidée qu'elle.

\- Comment tu t'appelles, p'tit bouchon ? enchaîna la cuisinière tout en leur servant d'énormes portions de ragoût. Moi c'est Ayame, et mon mari c'est Genichi.

\- Je m'appelle Shigeko. Je viens de commencer mon voyage initiatique. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à sa voisine de table.

\- Moi c'est Hitomi, répondit celle-ci avec un sourire. Je viens de commencer aussi, ravie de te connaître.

Hitomi était un tout petit brin de fille, elle semblait très jeune et très timide. Ses joues rondes ajoutaient encore à son apparence juvénile, ses boucles blondes et ses yeux verts n'arrangeaient rien. Loin d'être aussi famélique que Shigeko, elle engloutit cependant son assiette à une vitesse vertigineuse, ce qui laissait supposer qu'elle non plus n'avait pas connu que des moments faciles. Se sentant observée, elle leva les yeux et remarqua sa voisine en train de l'observer. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Excuse-moi, s'empressa de dire Shigeko. C'est la première fois que je rencontre une fille dresseuse, je n'ai croisé que des garçons, jusqu'ici.

Hitomi haussa les épaules et lui sourit maladroitement.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de devenir dresseuse de pokémon, expliqua-t-elle. Mais j'ai mis longtemps à convaincre mes parents de me laisser partir. Ils pensent que je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir dans un milieu aussi masculin.

Shigeko devait admettre, en son for intérieur, qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer cette toute jeune fille, à l'apparence aussi gracile, vadrouiller sur les routes pour envoyer des pokémons se battre sans merci dans une arène. Puis elle songea qu'elle non plus ne devait pas avoir l'air d'une adversaire très impressionnante, avec sa peau sur les os, ses deux pieds gauches et ses affaires miteuses. Elle repoussa son assiette, nettoyée de fond en comble, et engagea la conversation pendant que leurs hôtes, qui ne semblèrent pas s'émouvoir de la vitesse avec laquelle leurs invitées avaient englouti leur repas, finissaient tranquillement de manger.

Hitomi avait choisi, comme premier pokémon, un sabelette. En effet, Shigeko se souvenait d'en avoir vu un au Laboratoire, mais se garda bien de parler à voix haute de la piètre impression que lui avait laissé le pokémon. Il s'avéra que le sabelette était un mâle et qu'il avait, lui aussi, hérité d'un surnom.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Shigeko, heureuse de ne pas être la seule débutante à avoir baptisé son pokémon. Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Petit-Cœur, répondit Hitomi, ravie.

Shigeko se figea, un verre d'eau suspendu à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et l'assiette.

\- J'ai aussi capturé deux pokémons dans la Forêt de Jade. Une pikachu qui s'appelle Chipie, et un rondoudou qui s'appelle Chewing-gum.

La jeune fille hésita entre la honte et la consternation. Puis elle se rappela que Takamaru surnommait lui aussi ses pokémons, et que cela n'avait rien de ridicule en soi. Elles continuèrent leur conversation sur un ton léger, mais Hitomi avait soudainement beaucoup perdu en intérêt à ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un vrai gâchis de pouvoir capturer tous les pokémons qu'on voulait et de les affubler d'un nom aussi puéril.

\- Et tes pokémons, ils s'appellent comment ? demanda alors son interlocutrice.

\- Eh bien, heu… hésita Shigeko, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de révéler ses déboires financiers. Je n'en ai que deux, pour l'instant. J'ai une salamèche, qui s'appelle Gracieuse.

Hitomi attendait manifestement la suite, pendue à ses lèvres.

\- Et-aussi-un-magicarpe, ajouta-t-elle finalement à toute vitesse entre ses dents.

\- Et il s'appelle comment ? demanda la jeune fille, sans faire le moindre commentaire malgré ses sourcils qui s'étaient haussés pendant un quart de seconde.

S'il y avait bien une question à laquelle Shigeko n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était celle-ci. Elle pensait toujours à son magicarpe comme étant « Le Magicarpe », n'ayant eu, au départ, aucune intention de le garder, et encore moins de l'élever. Mais puisqu'elle avait pris la décision de l'inclure dans l'équipe, il paraissait logique de lui donner un nom, finalement. Elle réfléchit rapidement, Hitomi attendant visiblement la réponse. Rien ne lui venait en tête, le caractère du pokémon aquatique n'ayant rien de particulier pour se démarquer. Elle pouvait toujours, songea-t-elle, le nommer d'après une particularité physique.

\- Heu… M-Moustache ? hasarda-t-elle. Il s'appelle Moustache.

Elle-même ne devait pas avoir l'air vraiment convaincue par ce choix, aussi Hitomi ne releva-t-elle pas et se contenta d'attaquer son dessert, une impressionnante part de flan au caramel.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient sur le point de rejoindre le dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, un vacarme impressionnant retentit à l'extérieur de la maison. Un bruit de bois brisé retentit, presque immédiatement suivi de bêlements paniqués qui ne pouvaient provenir que du troupeau de wattouats. Le vieil homme, qui avait jusque là observé un calme et un silence religieux, se leva d'un bond. Visiblement furieux, il manqua de renverser Shigeko en se précipitant vers la porte.

\- Nom de nom ! s'écria-t-il, les joues rouges d'émotion. C'est encore ce gredin, j'le parierai.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Shigeko et Hitomi, Genichi et sa femme se ruèrent à l'extérieur, tous deux furibonds. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard, puis s'élancèrent à la suite de leurs hôtes pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle.

oOo

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus terminé. Je me pose des questions, sur la qualité de mon écriture, en ce moment… À part celle que j'ai directement soutiré à une amie, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review pour le précédent chapitre. Est-ce parce qu'il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose ? Ou bien parce que le rythme de publication est « trop » soutenu et qu'il est tenu pour acquis ? Ou parce que la qualité s'est amoindrie et que j'ai perdu des lecteurs ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous aimez ce que j'écris, ça me ferait énormément plaisir que vous le manifestiez en commentaire. Et si quelque chose vous déplaît, je préférerai largement une critique constructive qu'un silence embarrassé. Voilà, merci à vous ! Comme d'habitude, date de publication du prochain chapitre à consulter dans mon profil.


	6. Voir et survivre

Chapitre 6

oOo

Ayame et Genichi se précipitèrent vers l'enclos à la barrière brisée, tentant d'arrêter le flot de wattouats qui s'échappait. Le vieil homme, sans ralentir sa course, sortit une pokéball de sa poche et en fit apparaître un pokémon canin, qui se lança immédiatement à la rencontre du troupeau. Hitomi sortit aussitôt son pokédex et scanna le pokémon, en un réflexe qui n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Shigeko. La fiche technique du pokémon indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un malosse, un pokémon originaire de la région de Johto. Parfaitement entraîné, il parvint à circonscrire rapidement les wattouats en fuite, et à les diriger vers un autre enclos que ses maîtres avaient ouvert à son intention.

Lorsque tous les wattouats furent ramenés et l'enclos fermé, les propriétaires du ranch se mirent à les compter, sous l'œil attentif du malosse qui était revenu s'asseoir aux pieds de son dresseur. Au bout d'un moment, ils se grattèrent la tête, visiblement embêtés, et reprirent leur comptage. Finalement, Genichi abandonna et parut s'apercevoir à ce moment-là de la présence de Shigeko et Hitomi, qui les regardaient faire leur travail en silence. Il les rejoignit.

\- Pas la peine de rester là, les p'tites, leur dit-il d'un air préoccupé. On a perdu un wattouat, on va passer une partie d'la nuit à l'chercher. Faut aller dormir, y vous faut des forces pour demain, et y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour nous aider.

Il soupira bruyamment et se gratta à nouveau la tête en jetant un regard furibond au troupeau de wattouats.

\- Ah, si je tenais ce gredin ! fulmina-t-il. Je sais pas c'qui m'retient d'en faire un gigot, c'ui-là !

Shigeko était sur le point de demander qui était le fameux « gredin » visiblement responsable de ce désastre, lorsqu'une légère lueur dans la nuit attira son attention. Une petite boule de lumière venait de naître entre les barrières des enclos vides, trop éloignée pour que l'on puisse distinguer de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui brille par là-bas, monsieur, signala-t-elle en pointant l'emplacement du doigt. Entre les enclos, vous voyez ?

Genichi regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, et pâlit distinctement à la lumière des fenêtres du ranch. Il se mit à courir vers la lueur, agitant frénétiquement les bras.

\- Ayame ! cria-t-il à son épouse. Va chercher la pierre stase ! Vite !

Celle-ci poussa une exclamation paniquée et se précipita vers la maison aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes courtaudes. Morte de curiosité, Shigeko se lança sur les pas de Genichi, suivie de près par Hitomi. Pendant sa course, elle pouvait distinguer de plus en plus nettement la source du point lumineux, qui s'intensifiait. Il s'agissait du wattouat en fugue. Sa peau bleutée brillait d'une douce lueur, comme si la lumière venait de l'intérieur de son corps et qu'elle en émergeait en transparence.

\- Il va évoluer ! s'exclama Hitomi, la voix frémissante d'excitation.

En voyant débouler son propriétaire, le wattouat, qui éclairait maintenant les environs comme un phare dans la nuit, bêla avec force et menaça de charger, baissant sa tête pourvue de deux cornes de bélier rayées. Pas impressionné le moins du monde, Genichi continua sur sa lancée, prenant tout juste le temps d'enfiler une paire de gants qui semblaient faits de caoutchouc. Le wattouat chargea, et le vieil homme esquiva habilement l'attaque, saisissant au passage son pokémon par les cornes. Celui-ci se débattit en bêlant avec énergie, mais son propriétaire avait plus de force que ne le laissait supposer sa frêle carrure et ne le lâcha pas.

\- J'espère qu'Ayame arrivera à temps, grincha-t-il. Ce fichu pokémon nous donne déjà bien assez d'mal, il manquerai plus qu'il évolue !

\- Ce serait une mauvaise chose ? demanda Shigeko en regardant le wattouat continuer de briller et de se débattre.

\- J'suis éleveur, moi, ma p'tite dresseuse. Quand les wattouats évoluent en lainergie, ils perdent leur fourrure et ils ne me servent plus à rien. Ce p'tit gredin nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à ma femme et moi, mais on a quand même besoin de sa laine. S'il évolue je vais être obligé de m'en débarrasser, j'peux pas m'permettre de nourrir un pokémon qui ne me rapporte rien, tu vois.

Shigeko comprenait, mais elle avait de la peine pour ce pokémon qu'on empêchait d'évoluer malgré sa nature. Il se débattait avec énergie, et envoyait de violentes décharges d'électricité pour se dégager des mains qui le tenaient par les cornes. Mais l'attaque restait sans effet à cause des gants isolants que Genichi avait enfilé et qui prenait soin de ne pas le toucher autrement qu'avec ses mains. Un flash de lumière surgissait régulièrement du corps du pokémon, accompagné d'assourdissants bruits de détonation, en vain.

La lueur émise par le wattouat gagna brusquement en intensité, et le vieil homme jura entre ses dents, jetant des coups d'œils frénétiques en direction du ranch, d'où il espérait voir revenir sa femme. Une odeur de poils carbonisés se mis à flotter dans l'air, puis des plaques de laine entière commencèrent à tomber, dévoilant la peau nue du pokémon. Sa longue queue rayée fouettait l'air rageusement, et le globe qui en ornait la pointe changea de couleur, passant du jaune au bleu. Ses poils tombèrent tous un à un, ne laissant qu'une corolle de fourrure autour du cou et sur la tête. Ses pattes antérieures se raccourcirent à vue d'œil, et le pokémon parut vouloir se dresser sur ses pattes arrières, retenu par la poigne du vieil homme sur ses cornes. À leur extrémité, les sabots fendus se rétractèrent, ne laissant qu'un vague ergot de corne inutile pour marcher. Enfin, sa peau bleutée s'éclaircit progressivement, avant de devenir complètement rose.

Ayame arriva à ce moment-là, essoufflée, échevelée, une pierre lisse et blanche dans la main, mais il était trop tard. Genichi relâcha le pokémon et ils contemplèrent, consternés, le lainergie se dresser sur ses pattes arrières, prenant naturellement une position bipède. Sa peau rose, entièrement nue sauf sur le cou et le crâne, ne leur fournirait jamais plus de laine. Le vieil homme poussa un dernier juron et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Bon… fit-il. J'vais chercher mon fusil.

Hitomi poussa une exclamation d'horreur, se couvrant la bouche de ses mains. Shigeko se demanda ce que la jeune fille avait interprété lorsque Genichi avait parler de se « débarrasser » du pokémon. Ayame jeta un regard furtif à leurs deux invitées et lança à son mari :

\- Attends au moins que les p'tites soient parties, elles sont encore bien jeunes pour assister à ça. Y va pas nous manger toute la réserve en une nuit, c'te pokémon.

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et siffla son malosse, qui accourut aussitôt depuis l'enclos qu'il surveillait. Sur un signe de son maître, il ramena le lainergie en direction du ranch. Trottant sur ses deux pattes, le pokémon le menaçait de ses cornes veinées de jaune d'un air vindicatif, et le globe de sa queue crépitait en guise d'avertissement, mais le savoir-faire du pokémon canin était implacable. Sans se sentir aussi effondrée que semblait l'être Hitomi, qu'Ayame raccompagna au ranch en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, Shigeko trouvait dommage qu'un pokémon d'élevage soit suffisamment puissant pour évoluer sans entraînement et qu'il ne soit destiné qu'à l'abattoir.

Elle réfléchit à la situation durant le trajet qui les ramenait vers la bâtisse. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas d'usage d'envoyer au combat des pokémons provenant d'élevages, mais puisque celui-ci avait évolué, il ne servirait plus à la production de laine. Elle finit par se dire que ça ne lui coûtait rien de demander.

\- Dites, monsieur, lança-t-elle à Genichi qui traînait des pieds, l'air maussade. Vous ne pourriez pas le donner à quelqu'un, ce pokémon, s'il ne vous sert à rien ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

\- Je pourrais, si y avait un preneur, mais j'vois pas qui voudrait d'un mouton qu'a plus de laine.

\- Je n'ai que deux pokémons, et il m'en faut un troisième pour participer aux matchs d'arène, expliqua-t-elle. Avec un lainergie dans l'équipe, je n'aurai plus ce problème.

Cette fois, le regard qu'il lui lança fut franchement incrédule. Il arrêta de marcher pour lui faire face.

\- Tu veux envoyer au combat un pokémon d'élevage ? demanda-t-il, visiblement outré. Mais on aurait des ennuis, si on savait que j'ai donné mon pokémon à un dresseur pour l'envoyer à l'arène ! Faut pas plaisanter avec les services d'inspection, tu sais ?

\- Oui mais… hésita Shigeko. Si on ne dit à personne que vous me l'avez donné, personne n'en saura rien, non ? Je dirais que je l'ai capturé, et vous diriez que vous vous en êtes débarrassé.

Genichi continua de la regarder d'un drôle d'air. Culturellement, ça ne se faisait pas, il y avait donc peu de chance qu'il accepte la proposition de Shigeko. Il se gratta pensivement le menton où poussait une barbe de trois jours.

\- Après tout, si tu le veux à c'point-là, peu importe, finit-il par dire, visiblement peu convaincu. Mais si on t'pose la question, faudra bien dire que tu l'as capturé à Johto, hein ? Y a que là-bas qu'on trouve des wattouats sauvages.

Il reprit sa route vers le ranch, haussant les épaules.

\- Même si j'comprends pas c'quon pourrait bien faire d'un mouton dans un combat, marmonna-t-il. 'Fin moi, ça m'arrange, tu m'diras. C'est pas d'gaité d'cœur que j'fusille mes pokémons, moi…

Il continua ainsi à marmonner le long du chemin, mais Shigeko le soupçonnait de ne pas s'adresser à elle en particulier. Une fois arrivés, il lui fit signe de le suivre vers un appentis accolé à la maison. À l'intérieur, il alluma une torche électrique et fouilla dans une étagère dont les tiroirs étaient littéralement remplis de pokéballs, probablement celles de chacun des wattouats de l'élevage. Au bout d'un long moment, après en avoir fait roulé une bonne dizaine aux pieds de Shigeko, il en extirpa une et la lui tendit. Elle n'avait aucune marque distinctive par rapport aux autres, mais il ajouta :

\- Voilà, c'est la pokéball de ton nouveau pokémon. On ira l'chercher demain, on est pas pressés. Maintenant faut aller dormir, ça fatigue toute c't'affaire-là.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur, dit Shigeko, sans dissimuler la joie qu'elle ressentait en serrant la balle rouge et blanche entre ses mains.

Une fois rentrée dans le dortoir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Hitomi qui, les yeux rouges de larmes, l'attendait. Shigeko s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation, et le visage de la jeune dresseuse s'éclaira immédiatement. Elle se jeta sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, au grand désarroi de son aînée.

\- Oh, c'est tellement gentil, ce que tu fais ! s'écria Hitomi dans son tympan. Sacrifier une place dans ton équipe juste pour sauver la vie de ce petit lainergie, c'est tellement généreux et courageux !

Shigeko tapota maladroitement le dos de la jeune fille, et préféra ne pas répondre.

Le lendemain matin, elles allèrent chercher ensembles le lainergie dans son enclos. Le malosse le sépara habilement du reste du troupeau et l'emmena vers sa nouvelle dresseuse. Sous l'œil ravi d'Hitomi, celui dubitatif de Genichi, et amusé d'Ayame, Shigeko tendit la pokéball vers le pokémon qui l'observait avec curiosité. Pendant qu'il se dématérialisait, elle se demanda s'il aurait jamais conscience d'avoir échappé de peu à une fin tragique.

\- Tu vas lui donner un nom ? demanda Hitomi, aux anges.

\- Eh bien… réfléchit Shigeko en observant la pokéball qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Je pense que Gredin est tout désigné.

\- J'suis bien d'accord, approuva Ayame. Prends bien soin de lui, ma p'tite, c'te pokmon-là nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à Genichi et moi, mais on se s'rait bien ennuyés sans lui, finalement.

Le vieil homme opina du chef, et Shigeko se fit la réflexion que pour des gens qui comptaient abattre leur pokémon sans une once d'hésitation, ils paraissaient à présent bien soucieux de son devenir. Elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaire à voix haute, et se contenta de remercier encore une fois les propriétaires pour leur accueil chaleureux et leur générosité. Après quoi, Hitomi et elle se remirent en route. Elles avaient convenu de faire le trajet jusqu'à Argenta ensembles, où elles allaient toutes les deux défier le champion d'arène.

À peine une journée de marche séparait le ranch d'Argenta, lui apprit sa compagne de route. Si elles marchaient à bon rythme, elles devraient arriver au Centre pokémon en fin d'après-midi. Celui-ci passa en toute quiétude, les deux nouvelles amies discutant de tout et de rien. Shigeko apprit qu'Hitomi avait quinze ans, à peine un an de moins qu'elle, car personne ne pensait que cette jolie blonde aux yeux verts, un peu ronde et timide, puisse être capable de faire un métier aussi difficile que celui de dresseuse pokémon. Elle avait dû batailler plusieurs années avant que ses parents ne consentent à la laisser partir.

L'histoire d'Hitomi lui fit se sentir plus proche d'elle, et l'inimitié qu'elle avait ressenti au début, surtout par jalousie, admettait-elle, disparu au fil de l'après-midi. Vêtue de façon très féminine, la jeune dresseuse tenait pourtant parfaitement le rythme de son aînée, peu soucieuse de la transpiration qui gouttait de son visage. Elle portait une jupe blanche sur des leggins noirs, un blouson kaki sur un débardeur de sport gris, et de petites tennis roses et blanches. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient lâchés, et elle protégeait sa tête du soleil sous un panama en paille tressée. Son sac-à-dos bleu ciel était cependant bien rempli et faisait la moitié de sa taille, sans qu'elle ne paraisse avoir le moindre problème pour le transporter.

Pour être honnête, Shigeko avait du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser sur les routes une jeune fille aussi coquette et sensible. Même elle, en fuyant la demeure familiale, avait privilégié un équipement pratique et discret, conçu pour se fondre dans sa nouvelle identité. Elle sentit poindre en elle une vague d'admiration pour la douce et gracile Hitomi, déterminée depuis longtemps à devenir dresseuse et se moquant éperdument du jugement d'autrui.

À l'entrée de la ville, un barrage de policiers les attendait. Ils contrôlaient l'identité des automobilistes qui passaient par la route principale, ainsi que tous les piétons. Shigeko rentra la tête dans les épaules. Ils étaient à sa recherche, elle en était persuadée. Ses parents, ne la voyant pas revenir, avaient du déclarer sa fugue à la gendarmerie. Et cueillir une jeune fugueuse à l'entrée de la première ville qui comptait la présence d'un champion d'arène était autrement plus efficace que de fouiller la vaste Forêt de Jade en tâtonnant au hasard. Depuis un mois qu'elle était partie, elle avait failli oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une mineure en fuite, et que ses parents devaient probablement être à sa recherche.

En voyant le barrage, Hitomi soupira.

\- Ça va nous prendre des heures pour entrer dans la ville, se plaignit-elle. Viens, on va faire le tour, je connais le coin. Mes parents habitent ici.

Elle les emmena sur un chemin de terre qui contournait la ville et serpentait entre les maisons de la périphérie. En passant à proximité d'une villa confortable, Hitomi la pointa du doigt avec une légère grimace.

\- La maison de mes parents. Je refuse d'y mettre les pieds, je dormirai au Centre.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, elle parvinrent à nouveau sur la route bétonnée qui menait directement au centre-ville. Elles avaient passé le barrage de policiers. Elles se rendirent droit au Centre pokémon, où Shigeko frôla la crise de nerf en expliquant à l'infirmière les déboires de Gracieuse lors de son premier combat et à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour elle. La soignante, qui semblait avoir l'habitude de tels débordements, pris calmement le pokémon en charge et lui demanda de revenir le lendemain. Gracieuse serait examinée et gardée en observation durant la nuit, et si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait sortir sans problème.

Hitomi laissa également ses pokémons, en prévision de son match qu'elle prévoyait dès le lendemain. Après quoi, elles allèrent toutes les deux s'installer dans les dortoirs pour un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, dans la cour du Centre pokémon, Shigeko venait de retrouver Gracieuse et se trouvait extrêmement occupée à la câliner. La salamèche avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité et était manifestement en pleine forme, au grand soulagement de sa dresseuse. Hitomi avait son match d'arène prévu à quatorze heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de présenter Gredin à Gracieuse avant d'assister au combat de son amie. Celle-ci la rejoignit justement dans la cour, un lieu dédié au jeu et à détente, et où les matchs étaient interdits. Autour d'eux, une multitude de dresseurs, beaucoup plus nombreux qu'au Centre de Jadielle, passaient un moment privilégié avec leurs pokémons.

\- Tes pokémons vont bien ? demanda Shigeko à Hitomi lorsqu'elle pris place à ses côtés, sur un banc ombragé.

\- Parfaitement bien, oui, répondit-elle en remuant nerveusement les épaules. Ils sont moins stressés que moi par la perspective du match.

\- Ça va aller, j'en suis sûre, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer sans grande conviction.

Elle-même était parfaitement épouvantée à l'idée de son propre match, et la description d'Hitomi de ses propres pokémons ne laissait pas présager d'une équipe de féroces guerriers. Elle tenta de détourner la conversation pour lui changer les idées :

\- Bon, je vais faire sortir Gredin pour le présenter à Gracieuse. J'espère que ça va bien se passer entre eux deux.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison du contraire, répondit distraitement la jeune fille, plongée dans ses pensées.

Shigeko sortit la pokéball du lainergie et grattouilla sa salamèche sous le menton.

\- Gracieuse, lui dit-elle. Nous avons un nouvel ami dans l'équipe, il s'appelle Gredin. Je vais te le présenter, et j'aimerai que vous fassiez connaissance, tous les deux.

Elle lâcha la pokéball à ses pieds, et le lainergie se matérialisa. À peine eut-il le temps de regarder autour de lui d'un air surpris que Gracieuse se jeta sur lui avec la même férocité que lorsqu'elle chassait ses proies. Le pauvre Gredin prit la fuite en bêlant désespérément, Gracieuse à ses trousses, toutes dents dehors. Horrifiée, Shigeko se lança à son tour à leur poursuite, tentant de rappeler sa salamèche à l'ordre. Les deux pokémons renversèrent tout sur leur passage, bousculant les dresseurs, faisant fuir les autres pokémons pris de panique, le tout dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Fais-la rentrer dans sa pokéball ! lui cria Hitomi, les mains en porte-voix, avant de se jeter à terre, faisant voler en l'air son panama, pour esquiver Gredin qui continuait sa fuite éperdue.

Gracieuse lui sauta par-dessus comme si elle n'était un vulgaire obstacle, les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa proie, n'écoutant pas un mot de sa dresseuse. Shigeko se mordit les lèvres de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et sortit la pokéball, qu'elle fit tomber dans sa précipitation. Pendant qu'elle courrait après, l'objet ayant décidé de continuer sa course dans la direction opposée des pokémons qui continuaient de semer la pagaille, un agent de sécurité du Centre débarqua précipitamment dans la cour, alerté par le vacarme. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant le chaos de poils et de plumes qui régnait dans l'air détente, et son visage passa au rouge brique.

Alors que Shigeko commençait à se demander quand finirait son calvaire, l'agent bondit pour s'interposer au moment où Gredin passait devant lui, attrapa la salamèche par la peau du cou, et fusilla l'ensemble des dresseurs du regard.

\- Qui est le dresseur de ce pokémon ? tonna-t-il, le visage gonflé de colère. Qu'il le rappelle immédiatement dans sa pokéball !

Au bord de l'apoplexie, la jeune fille réussi enfin à rattraper sa pokéball, qui avait roulé sous un banc, et y rappela Gracieuse, morte de honte. Puis elle rappela également Gredin, qui continuait de courir dans tous les sens en bêlant de toutes ses forces, complètement paniqué. L'agent de sécurité, furieux, muet d'indignation, lui indiqua la sortie sans un mot.

Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, Shigeko prit la fuite, Hitomi sur les talons.

Elles sortirent du Centre pokémon en silence, n'osant pas se regarder. Une fois à l'extérieur, elles échangèrent un coup d'œil mortifié. Hitomi parut d'abord retenir un sourire, puis ses épaules tressautèrent, et elle explosa littéralement de rire. Shigeko la rejoignit bientôt, honteuse mais soulagée que l'accident ne se soit pas plus mal terminé.

\- Bon sang, quelle désastre, souffla Hitomi en essuyant une larme de rire. J'avais complètement oublié que les pokémons carnivores risquent d'attaquer les herbivores qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

\- Pourtant, répliqua Shigeko en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Pourtant, Gracieuse n'a jamais tenté de manger Moustache. Si je m'attendais à ça…

\- Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas le poisson, suggéra son amie en haussant les épaules.

Devant l'image Gracieuse faisant la fine bouche devant un plat de magicarpe, leur fou rire reprit de plus belle. C'était un rire nerveux, salvateur, qui leur permettait d'évacuer la tension de l'incident et le stress de leur match d'arène imminent.

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? se désola Shigeko après avoir réussi à se calmer. Je ne vais quand même pas passer ma vie à empêcher Gracieuse de boulotter les autres pokémons…

Hitomi réprima visiblement une troisième crise d'hilarité, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en respirant bruyamment, mais réussit à lui répondre sérieusement :

\- Mais non, les pokémons carnivores se dressent, voyons. Il y a bien des chiens qui s'entendent avec les chats.

Shigeko n'était pas convaincue, mais elle ne la contredit pas. Elle regarda sa montre. Il était treize heures trente, il était temps de se mettre en route pour le match d'Hitomi. Le sien n'aurait lieu que le lendemain, le champion ayant limité les participations à un match par jour. Elles arrivèrent pile à l'heure à l'arène, où une hôtesse les accueillit avec courtoisie. Elle vérifia l'identité d'Hitomi, ce qui mit Shigeko mal à l'aise. Il serait très étonnant que l'hôtesse n'ai pas été prévenue par les autorités qu'une certaine jeune fille fugueuse viendrait tenter sa chance à l'arène. Mais elle ne lui avait pas fait le moindre commentaire lorsqu'elle était venue s'inscrire, l'espoir était donc permis.

Shigeko s'installa dans les gradins pendant qu'Hitomi se plaçait dans la zone réservé au dresseur challenger, sur le terrain de terre brute et de roche. Un peu pâle, elle semblait stressée. Quelques visiteurs regardaient également le match, des habitants d'Argenta qui soutenaient visiblement le champion. Ils applaudirent bruyamment lorsque Pierre, le champion d'arène, fit son entrée et se plaça dans sa zone. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au teint bronzé et au visage un peu fermé. Il salua poliment la dresseuse venue le défier. L'hôtesse de l'accueil, qui était apparemment également l'arbitre de l'arène, arriva sur le terrain.

\- C'est un match à trois contre trois ! annonça-t-elle. Le champion de l'arène est le premier à choisir son pokémon. Seul le challenger a le droit de changer de pokémon pendant un combat. Le match prendra fin lorsque les trois pokémons de l'un des dresseurs seront incapables de se battre, ou que l'un d'entre eux abandonne le match. La sortie du terrain est considéré comme un abandon. À vos marques ! Combattez !

Le champion lança donc sa première pokéball sur le terrain, et un petit pokémon rond à l'aspect pierreux en sorti. C'était un racaillou, sans aucun doute possible. Hitomi lança sa propre pokéball, et la pikachu nommée Chipie en sorti. Petite pokémon au corps trapu, elle se distinguait du lapin essentiellement par sa couleur d'un jaune éclatant, zébré de rayures brunes, et par une longue queue biscornue. Hitomi n'utilisa à aucun moment les capacités électriques de son pokémon, concentrant ses efforts dans les attaques Charge et Vive-attaque. Néanmoins, la pikachu perdit rapidement son match. Immobilisée par le racaillou, elle était incapable de se dégager de sa poigne implacable. Elle fut déclaré perdante, et Hitomi la rappela dans sa pokéball.

Elle envoya ensuite son sabelette, Petit-Cœur, qui se déclara beaucoup plus à l'aise sur le terrain de roche que celle qu'il remplaçait. Semblable à une belette pourvue d'une écailleuse carapace jaune, de longues griffes acérées et d'un ventre blanc, il était néanmoins agile et rapide. Il sut utiliser son Jet de Sable au bon moment pour aveugler le racaillou, se protégeait efficacement en se roulant en boule, et envoyait des coups de griffe à la moindre ouverture. Il utilisait également une étrange technique qui consistait à rouler sur lui-même de façon très rapide, et qu'Hitomi appelait Tour Rapide. Telle un boulet de canon, il expulsa le racaillou du terrain avec une force impressionnante. Touchant le sol hors ring, il fut déclaré perdant.

Le champion envoya ensuite une version plus volumineuse de son premier pokémon, avec quatre bras au lieu de deux. Shigeko le scanna avec son pokédex et apprit que c'était un gravalanch. Petit-Cœur eut beaucoup plus de mal à le battre, la taille et les quatre bras de son adversaires lui conférant un avantage indéniable. Il y parvint finalement en frappant toujours au même endroit avec son Tour Rapide, visant entre les deux yeux. La cinquième fois que le gravalanch reçut le coup à bout portant, il parut chanceler. Désorienté, il finit par s'effondrer, assommé.

Épuisé, Petit-Cœur haletait visiblement, mais Hitomi choisit de ne pas le rappeler. Il ne lui restait qu'un pokémon, elle devait vouloir mettre toutes ses chances de son côté. Entraînée par la frénésie du combat, son stress semblait s'être envolé. Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle avait presque l'air d'une dresseuse chevronnée, en se battant. Shigeko en aurait presque oublié le ridicule des noms qu'elle avait donné à ses pokémons.

Le dernier pokémon appelé par le Champion lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête, tant il était effrayant. C'était une sorte de serpent de pierre, de cinq ou six mètres de long, pourvu d'une gueule béante et d'une peau grise et épaisse. Le pokédex de Shigeko lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un onix. Dans l'arène, Hitomi pâlit visiblement, et Petit-Cœur recula de quelques pas, effrayé. Comparé à la taille de son adversaire, il aurait pu avoir l'air d'un grain de sable. Cependant, il n'hésita pas une seconde quand sa dresseuse lui donna l'ordre d'attaquer. Il enchaîna les coups de Griffe et les Tour Rapides autant fois qu'il le fallut, mais l'effet était risible sur le pokémon géant, qui ne prenait pas la peine d'esquiver les coups. Il expulsa Petit-Cœur hors du terrain d'un coup de queue négligent. L'atterrissage sembla douloureux pour le sabelette, qui ne parvint pas à se relever malgré ses efforts.

Hitomi envoya alors son dernier pokémon, Chewing-gum le rondoudou. Le corps trapu, visiblement bipède, le pokémon ressemblait à un lapin aux oreilles de chat, avec une fourrure rose et pelucheuse. Il avait l'air encore plus inoffensif que Chipie, et la comparaison avec l'onix n'en était que plus frappante. Shigeko se demanda sérieusement si le rondoudou avait la moindre chance d'infliger ne serait-ce qu'une pichenette à son adversaire. Hitomi, elle, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir perdu espoir.

\- Chewing-gum, Berceuse ! lança-t-elle, l'air concentré.

Son pokémon émit alors un son perçant, une lamentation étrange et lancinante qui ressemblait presque à un chant humain. La mélodie résonna dans toute l'arène, et Shigeko vit les autres spectateurs se boucher les oreilles. De fait, elle se sentit tout de suite somnolente, la tête lui tournait. Elle se boucha les oreilles pour essayer d'atténuer le chant du rondoudou. Sur le ring, l'onix secoua la tête, visiblement sonné. Il chargea à toute vitesse, espérant probablement mettre son adversaire hors-jeu d'un seul coup décisif avant de perdre conscience. Mais le rondoudou esquiva son attaque d'un bond gigantesque par rapport à son petit corps, et l'onix s'effondra sur place. Il avait perdu connaissance. Hitomi avait gagné son match.

Shigeko attendit son amie à l'extérieur de l'arène, pendant qu'elle récupérait son badge et son certificat de réussite. Elle pensait à son propre combat, qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle prenait conscience de sa propre inexpérience en matière de match pokémon. Malgré son jeune âge et l'apparence inoffensive de ses pokémons, Hitomi avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, lorsqu'elle combattait. Ce ne serait pas son cas, elle le savait.

oOo

Fin du chapitre 6 ! J'ai revu le découpage des chapitres, afin de les faire un peu plus longs, parce que sinon il ne se passait vraiment pas grand-chose dans celui-là. J'ai également décidé de ralentir le rythme de publication, vu que j'ai rattrapé mon avance dans l'écriture plus tôt que prévu (le redécoupage a donné deux chapitre au lieu de trois, donc forcément…). Pour le moment, le chapitre 7 est prévu pour dans quinze jours (voir la date précise dans mon profil), mais je ne sais pas du tout quand sera prêt le huitième. Surtout qu'un événement important aura lieu dans ma vie personnelle pendant le mois de juillet, autant vous dire que toutes mes fanfics seront en stand-by ce mois-ci.

Autrement, merci infiniment pour vos reviews ! Elles me font énormément plaisir ! N'hésitez surtout pas à remettre ça pour ce chapitre ! Bisous à vous tous !


	7. Vivre et combattre

Chapitre 7

oOo

Lorsqu'elle rentrèrent au Centre pokémon, Hitomi était dans sa bulle, et Shigeko la comprenait. Elle la félicita une dernière fois, la laissant prévenir ses proches de l'obtention de son premier badge, et rejoignit le petit terrain d'entraînement du Centre. Une fois sur place, elle constata avec soulagement que l'endroit était presque vide, et que seuls deux autres dresseurs entraînaient leur pokémon dans leur coin. Elle voulait être tranquille avec ses pokémons, après les émotions de la journée, et une petite séance d'entraînement avant la tombée de la nuit était juste ce qu'il lui fallait.

Elle fit sortir Gracieuse de sa pokéball. Pendant qu'elle se matérialisait, elle se demanda comment elle pourrait bien s'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre que Gredin n'était pas un vulgaire repas. La salamèche s'ébroua, comme pour se dégourdir après une longue période d'immobilisation, et tendit joyeusement le museau vers sa dresseuse, la flamme de sa queue crépitant avec énergie.

\- On ne mange pas Gredin, tenta-t-elle de faire comprendre d'un ton ferme à Gracieuse. Ce n'est pas de la nourriture, c'est un ami. Un ami, c'est compris ?

La salamèche renifla, puis lécha le doigt que Shigeko pointait sévèrement sous nez. Découragée, elle soupira et se contenta de faire reprendre ses exercices de base à son pokémon. Après plus d'une semaine de repos forcé dans sa pokéball, elle avait besoin de reprendre le travail avant de se retrouver directement dans l'arène. Au bout de quelques minutes d'échauffement, l'un des deux dresseurs qui s'entraînaient sur le terrain l'approcha, à sa plus grande contrariété.

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger, l'aborda-t-il. Ça te dirait un petit match amical ?

C'était un très jeune dresseur, qui ne devait pas avoir commencé son voyage il y a très longtemps non plus. Shigeko hésita. Elle n'avait que deux pokémons vraiment capables de se battre, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de les blesser avant son match du lendemain.

\- On irait doucement, suggéra le dresseur quand elle lui exposa ses inquiétudes. On est pas obligé de se faire mal avant de déclarer son pokémon vaincu.

Elle aurait bien aimé que son premier adversaire, Shôta, envisage également les choses de cette manière. Gracieuse lui poussa la main du bout du nez, trépignant sur ses pattes, visiblement peu traumatisée par sa première expérience et très enthousiaste à l'idée d'un combat. Elle rechigna encore un peu pour la forme mais finit par céder, déterminée à suivre l'exemple de sa partenaire. Elle ne devait pas laisser une expérience malheureuse gâcher la suite de son parcours. On disait bien qu'il fallait remonter en selle tout de suite après la chute d'un ponyta, après tout.

\- Bon, d'accord, accepta-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Mais on y va doucement.

Ils se mirent en position dans la zone réservée aux matchs. Gracieuse sautilla joyeusement sur le terrain, mais Shigeko ne voulait pas l'envoyer en premier au combat. Elle voulait tester les capacités de Gredin, et il valait mieux le faire alors qu'elle n'était pas au beau milieu du combat, trop stressée pour réfléchir correctement. La salamèche lui jeta un regard parfaitement outragé lorsqu'elle se fit rappeler dans sa pokéball.

Lorsque Gredin apparu sur la zone de combat, il jeta un regard un peu affolé autour de lui, visiblement sur la défensive. Elle se rappela un peu tard qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de faire connaissance avec lui, et que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait sorti de sa pokéball une salamèche affamée se jetait à ses trousses. Le lainergie regarda la dresseuse d'un air circonspect, se demandant probablement qui était cette ahurie, pendant que le dresseur de l'autre côté de la zone faisait appel à son premier pokémon. C'était un genre d'oiseau aux ailes rouge vif et au bec crochu, que Shigeko devina être un piafabec.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, se rappelant avec appréhension ce que Takamaru disait de ce pokémon. Elle sortit son pokédex et scanna Gredin pour connaître les attaques qu'elle pouvait lui demander. Apparemment, son pokémon connaissait la Charge, la Cage-éclair et l'Éclair. Pour le peu qu'elle en savait, c'étaient de bonnes attaques. L'Éclair était particulièrement efficace sur les pokémons oiseaux et, pour ne rien gâcher, il s'agissait d'une attaque à distance, une faculté qui aurait peut-être pu empêcher le désastre du premier combat de Gracieuse.

Le dresseur prit l'initiative :

\- Piaffy ! Attaque Picpic !

Le piafabec plongea, ce qui, curieusement, ne sembla pas effrayer Gredin le moins du monde. Le pokémon se campa sur ses deux pattes, présentant ses cornes torsadées à son adversaire qui arrivait à toute vitesse. Mais Shigeko sut que ça n'était pas la bonne stratégie.

\- Gredin, esquive !

Le lainergie lui lança un regard intrigué, semblant se demander si c'était à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Ce faisant, il tournait le dos au piafabec qui fondait sur lui, et qui lui asséna une série de coups de bec sur la peau rase de son dos. Gredin bêla de protestation et tenta de faucher le volatile d'un coup de tête. Il fallait en profiter tant qu'ils étaient au contact.

\- Gredin, utilise la Cage-éclair ! lui cria Shigeko.

Cette fois, il parut l'écouter, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une coïncidence. Une décharge retentissante éclata de tout son corps, et le piafabec s'enfuit en piaillant bruyamment, une aile visiblement engourdie battant moins vite que l'autre. Une vilaine estafilade zébrait le dos nu du lainergie, et Shigeko sentit une vague d'adrénaline parcourir ses veines.

\- Attaque Éclair ! lança-t-elle.

Gredin se retourna alors franchement, fixant la dresseuse d'un œil méfiant. Il semblait la jauger, mais le moment était bien mal choisi. Son adversaire, malgré son aile ankylosée, plongeait à nouveau sur lui.

\- Attaque Éclair ! répéta-t-elle. Allez, Gredin, lance un Éclair, vite !

Le lainergie sembla prendre une décision. Il lui tourna le dos afin de faire face au piafabec, dressa sa queue de peau rose zébrée de jaune, et le globe de chair translucide qui la terminait crépita d'une lumière bleue. Son énergie chargée, il la propulsa en direction de son adversaire, qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver. Il dégringola sur ciel et atterrit durement à l'extérieur de la zone de combat, signant la fin du combat. Shigeko sentit une vague de soulagement la parcourir. Elle était donc capable de remporter un combat pokémon, même si elle avait conscience que le match n'était pas encore fini.

Le jeune dresseur rappela son pokémon et envoya à sa place un mystherbe. Le petit pokémon au corps noir-violet ressemblait à une pomme-de-terre arrachée du sol : un corps granuleux qui se mouvait sur deux pattes semblables à des racines, et une excroissance verdâtre en forme de feuilles sur le haut du crâne. Gredin l'observa, plus méfiant qu'il ne l'avait été envers le piafabec. Il n'avait probablement jamais vu de mystherbe de sa vie, contrairement aux rapaces qui planaient au-dessus des troupeaux de wattouats.

\- Rady ! Lance Poudre Toxique !

Le petit pokémon éternua aussitôt une épaisse fumé violette, que Gredin n'eut aucune chance d'éviter. Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Le nuage se dissipa rapidement, mais le lainergie continuait de tousser bruyamment.

\- Éclair ! ordonna-t-elle.

Gredin s'exécuta aussitôt, et le mystherbe malhabile se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Mais contrairement au piafabec, elle ne parut pas lui faire beaucoup de mal. Il se contenta de secouer son corps rabougri, comme pour chasser une sensation désagréable. Le lainergie continuait de tousser.

\- Charge ! s'exclama alors Shigeko, refusant de s'obstiner avec une stratégie qui ne fonctionnait pas.

Gredin baissa la tête et fonça, cornes en avant, vers le mystherbe qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Au moment du contact, son dresseur s'écria :

\- Vol-vie !

Le petit pokémon prit la Charge de plein fouet, mais mordit le lainergie dans la peau tendre du visage. Accroché comme une sangsue, il résista quand son adversaire secoua la tête dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de lui, secoué comme un ballot de paille. Shigeko ne savait pas comment réagir à une attaque pareille et assistait, impuissante, à la perte d'énergie progressive de Gredin. Il se débattait de plus en plus mollement, tanguant sur ses pattes arrières. Toujours empoisonné, il arrêtait de temps en temps de secouer la tête pour tousser bruyamment. Elle prit la décision de le rappeler dans sa pokéball avant qu'il ne se blesse pour de bon.

\- J'abandonne cette manche, dit-elle au dresseur, qui hocha la tête et ordonna à son pokémon de lâcher sa prise.

Elle envoya alors la pokéball de Gracieuse, qui apparut sur la zone de combat face au mystherbe. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à son petit adversaire, puis un autre, lourd de reproches, à sa dresseuse. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné d'avoir accordé la préséance à Gredin. Se sentent un peu coupable, Shigeko se promit de l'envoyer en première pour le match d'arène. Elle s'était renseignée sur les attaques qu'elle pouvait lui demander, et ses premières intuitions avaient été justes : la salamèche pouvait utiliser les attaques Griffe, Rugissement et Brouillard, mais Flammèche était encore hors de sa portée.

\- Gracieuse, utilise Brouillard ! lança-t-elle en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

À son grand soulagement, Gracieuse semblait connaître ce mot d'ordre, et Shigeko en remercia intérieurement les éleveurs du Laboratoire du Bourg Palette. Son pokémon prit une profonde inspiration, puis souffla par les naseaux une épaisse fumée noire en direction du mystherbe, qui ne put esquiver malgré l'injonction de son dresseur. Son adversaire momentanément aveuglé, c'était le moment ou jamais pour agir.

\- Griffe ! lança Shigeko.

La salamèche bondit sans hésitation dans le brouillard qu'elle avait créé. Un bruit de choc retentit, et le mystherbe fut propulsé en dehors de la zone aveugle, expulsé d'un coup de patte de Gracieuse. Il se releva avec difficulté, et boita lorsqu'il essaya de marcher. Son dresseur le rappela dans sa pokéball, déclarant sa défaite pour la deuxième manche. Il envoya alors sa dernière pokéball, de laquelle surgit une espèce d'énorme rat au pelage brun que Shigeko savait être un rattatac, l'évolution du rattata. Ses yeux perçants et ses dents proéminentes lui donnaient l'air mauvais, et il était réputé pour sa rapidité.

\- Attaque Morsure ! lança son dresseur.

Le petit pokémon s'élança, à une vitesse effectivement fulgurante.

\- Esquive ! s'exclama Shigeko.

Gracieuse avait déjà amorcé sa manœuvre d'évitement lorsque retentit l'ordre de sa dresseuse, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Le rattatac bondit et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de la salamèche, heureusement de façon peu profonde. Mais une fois accroché, il ne relâcha pas son étau, et Gracieuse eut beau secouer la tête et se débattre, elle ne parvint pas à s'en débarrasser. Un filet de sang coula bientôt de la blessure infligée, le rattatac resserrant progressivement sa prise. Shigeko se mordit les lèvres de frustration, réfléchissant à un moyen de faire décrocher le pokémon. Elle eut soudain une idée.

\- Gracieuse ! Rugissement, le plus fort possible !

La salamèche lui jeta un coup d'œil dérouté, mais obéit malgré tout. Inspirant à pleins poumons, elle poussa un rugissement tel que Shigeko ne l'avait jamais entendu. C'était un son guttural, si puissant qu'il fit vibrer son sternum, trembler ses côtes et sonner ses tympans. Le rattatac, dont les oreilles se trouvaient tout près des mâchoires de son adversaire, ne put en rester indifférent et relâcha légèrement son étreinte. Gracieuse ne laissa pas passer l'occasion, et se débarrassa de lui d'un violent coup de patte arrière, comme un chien qui se débarrasserait d'une tique.

Le petit pokémon atterrit habilement sur ses quatre pattes, et chargea à nouveau, déterminé à récupérer sa prise.

\- Rugissement, encore une fois ! lança-t-elle.

Et Gracieuse rugit, toutes dents dehors en direction de son adversaire. Celui-ci ralentit sa course, visiblement effrayé. Au moment où il bondissait à nouveau, il n'avait pas pris assez de vitesse et la salamèche le cueillit d'un coup de Griffe en plein vol. Il atterrit en roulé boulé quelques mètres plus loin, en dehors de la zone de match. Le combat était terminé. Shigeko l'avait gagné.

Le dresseur soupira en rappelant son rattatac dans sa pokéball, et traversa le terrain pour rejoindre la jeune fille. Il lui tendit la main :

\- J'ai perdu pour cette fois, dit-il, apparemment déçu. Bravo à toi.

Muette de stupéfaction, Shigeko serra la main tendue sans un mot. À ses côtés, Gracieuse poussa un petit rugissement de satisfaction, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- M-Merci, bafouilla la dresseuse, peinant à se rendre compte de la situation.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le dresseur parti qu'elle réalisa vraiment : _elle venait de remporter sa première victoire_.

La petite salamèche sursauta, déstabilisée, lorsque sa jeune dresseuse exulta d'un long et immense cri de joie.

Ce soir-là, Shigeko mit un temps infini à s'endormir, à la fois exaltée et terrifiée par la perspective de son match du lendemain. Le combat aurait lieu, comme celui d'Hitomi la veille, à quatorze heures. Elle était pleine d'une toute nouvelle confiance en elle, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'un match d'arène ne serait pas aussi aisé qu'un match amical, aussi motivés que le soient ses pokémons. Et elle n'avait, somme toute, que deux pokémons en état de combattre.

Ses pensées la tourmentèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par sombrer dans le sommeil, rattrapée par sa fatigue.

oOo

Shigeko se réveilla d'un bond, le lendemain. Il était huit heures du matin, et elle avait déjà l'impression d'être en retard. Au pied du lit, Gracieuse la gratifia d'un regard ensommeillé lorsqu'elle repoussa sa couverture, puis lui tourna le dos et se rendormit, la queue dépassant soigneusement du lit pour ne pas mettre le feu aux couvertures.

Elle descendit donc seule à la cantine du Centre Pokémon pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait déjà engloutit deux tasses de café lorsqu'Hitomi la rejoignit à sa table, une demi-heure plus tard. Échevelée et à peine plus réveillée que Gracieuse, la jeune fille but une tasse de thé en silence, les yeux mi-clos. Pendant ce temps, Shigeko faisait nerveusement tressauter son genou, à la fois impatiente et terrorisée par l'heure qui tournait, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'heure du match. Elle s'efforça de regarder la télévision pour essayer de focaliser son attention sur autre chose, mais le programme passait une rediffusion des matchs d'arène de la semaine.

\- Tu crois que ton match d'hier va passer à la télé ? demanda-t-elle à Hitomi, qui trempait le nez dans sa tartine.

Pour toute réponse, son amie cligna des yeux, comme si la question était incongrue.

\- Les matchs de débutants ne sont pas filmés, objecta-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Il faut avoir déjà obtenu trois badges pour pouvoir passer à la télé. Avant ça, on considère qu'on n'a pas assez d'expérience pour que les matchs soient tactiquement intéressants à regarder. Ce qui est assez vrai, au fond.

\- Ah bon… fit Shigeko, un peu déçue.

Elle avait à moitié espéré que ses parents tombent par hasard sur son propre match à la télévision. La voir combattre avec ses pokémons aurait peut-être pu les faire changer d'avis à propos des ambitions de leur fille. Elle aurait pu leur prouver qu'elle pouvait mener à bien ses objectifs, même si ce n'était pas ceux qu'ils avaient d'abord souhaité pour elle. Elle haussa les épaules. Si elle parvenait à obtenir trois badges, ses matchs finiraient bien par être filmés un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Et le moment était mal choisi pour s'en préoccuper, alors qu'elle devrait plutôt réfléchir à son tout premier match d'arène.

Gracieuse les rejoignit bientôt dans la salle de restauration, scanna la pièce d'un regard circulaire et repéra sa dresseuse. Elle trottina jusqu'à elle et frotta le bout de son nez sur son bras, réclamant son petit-déjeuner. Shigeko, elle, ne pouvait rien avaler d'autre que du café tant elle avait l'estomac noué. Elle lui servit une belle ration de croquette, et réfléchit au moyen de nourrir également Gredin, qui aurait besoin d'énergie pour le match. Elle ne pouvait pas le sortir en même temps que Gracieuse en l'état actuel de leur relation, et la salamèche ne comprendrai pas de se faire rappeler dans sa pokéball au profit du lainergie.

Ces derniers temps, la pokémon se vexait dès que sa dresseuse souhaitait la rappeler. Elle ne refusait jamais mais boudait lorsqu'elle ressortait. Peut-être avait-elle mal vécu les huit jours passés enfermée à cause de sa patte blessée. Shigeko comprenait que l'expérience n'ait pas été pas agréable pour elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant laisser Gredin en permanence dans sa pokéball. Après tout, lui aussi avait passé la majorité de sa vie de wattouat en liberté, ç'aurait été injuste de privilégier Gracieuse simplement parce qu'elle était la première arrivée dans l'équipe.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque la salamèche termina sa gamelle. Shigeko sortit sa pokéball et se leva pour la rappeler, souhaitant maintenant donner son repas à Gredin. Gracieuse eut alors une réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu : elle lui grogna dessus. Pas très bruyamment, sans montrer les dents, mais elle gronda sourdement. Plus surprise qu'effrayée, Shigeko recula de quelques pas, et Hitomi leva le nez de son petit-déjeuner, alertée. Elles échangèrent un regard, et Shigeko sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ce comportement. Elle mit clairement la pokéball en évidence devant la salamèche, qui gronda de plus belle. Elle se força à avancer d'un pas, consciente que sa pokémon ne faisait qu'exprimer son désaccord, et qu'il serait très étonnant qu'elle l'attaque. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

\- _Non, Gracieuse_ , dit-elle d'un ton ferme malgré son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Ça suffit, c'est interdit de grogner. Rentre dans ta pokéball immédiatement !

À son grand soulagement, la salamèche changea derechef de comportement et baissa la tête d'un air contrit. Elle se dématérialisa docilement quand Shigeko la rappela. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration, et la relâcha brusquement. Elle se rassit sur la banquette face à Hitomi, les jambes tremblantes. Et si Gracieuse ne lui avait pas obéit ? Et si elle l'avait attaqué ? La salamèche était, d'ordinaire, si facile à vivre qu'elle oubliait facilement qu'il s'agissait normalement d'un pokémon prédateur et réputé pour son mauvais caractère.

\- Tu as super bien géré, lui dit alors Hitomi en la regardant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Manifestement, elle aussi avait eu peur que la situation ne dégénère.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fais si elle ne m'avait pas obéit après l'avoir grondé, avoua Shigeko.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si l'un de mes pokémons se mettait à défier mon autorité, répliqua son amie en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je ne choisi que des petits pokémons. Petit-Cœur est carnivore, mais s'il lui venait un jour l'idée de m'attaquer, il ne serait pas réellement dangereux pour moi. Même s'il me blessait, j'aurai largement l'occasion de le rappeler de force dans sa pokéball ou de sortir de la même pièce que lui. Avec les gros pokémons, ce n'est pas la même histoire.

Elle remarqua l'expression de Shigeko, et plaqua brusquement une main sur sa bouche.

\- Mais, heu, comme je le disais, tu as super bien géré avec Gracieuse, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Shigeko ne répondit pas, peu convaincue par les dires de son amie. Étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment effrayée à l'idée d'une Gracieuse potentiellement dangereuse, la connaissant trop bien pour redouter un changement brutal de personnalité. Elle craignait surtout que leur relation ne dégénère après cet incident, et que leur amitié n'en soit altérée. Elle prit cependant conscience de s'être montrée un peu laxiste avec l'éducation de sa salamèche, et que de nouvelle règles devaient être mises en place pour le bien de l'entente générale dans l'équipe. Elle soupira, et sortit la pokéball de Gredin en allant chercher une boîte de croquettes adaptées sur une étagère.

Elle fit sortir le lainergie, et versa une bonne ration dans la gamelle délaissée par Gracieuse, espérant que manger après elle contribuerai à l'habituer à son odeur. Gredin renifla la nourriture d'un air méfiant, et Shigeko réalisa qu'il n'avait probablement jamais mangé autre chose que l'herbe des pâturages. Elle tendit la main à son pokémon, qui huma son odeur mais n'osa pas la toucher. Les wattouats faisaient la même taille que les moutons normaux, mais Gredin, maintenant bipède, dépassait la taille de Gracieuse. Le dessus de sa tête arrivait presque au niveau de l'épaule de sa dresseuse.

\- Tu as du mal à me faire confiance, hein ? lui dit-elle d'un ton aussi doux que possible. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le promet. La vie avec moi ne sera sûrement pas aussi belle que celle que tu avais dans ton pré, mais je ferais de mon mieux. Et puis si tu aimes te battre, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, avec moi.

Lentement, elle effleura le dessus de la tête du pokémon, qui eut un mouvement de recul mais ne se déroba pas. Sa laine était douce, et les poils restèrent collés à sa main par l'électricité statique qui les imprégnait. Au bout d'un moment, il parût s'habituer à ce contact, et Shigeko laissa la caresse s'étirer sur le cou et le dos du pokémon. Le corps nue du lainergie était recouvert d'un duvet qui lui donnait l'aspect d'une peau de pêche, pas vraiment désagréable au toucher. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle osa venir le grattouiller sous le menton et entre les cornes. À son grand ravissement, Gredin ferma les yeux, visiblement détendu.

\- On va s'entendre, toi et moi, si tu aimes les câlins, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le pokémon dégageait une odeur forte, semblable à celle des moutons et très différente de celle de Gracieuse. Elle ne la trouvait pas vraiment désagréable, contrairement à Hitomi qui fronçait le nez à chaque fois que Gredin secouait la tête et dispersait ses effluves. Elle poussa la gamelle sous le nez du pokémon qui, cette fois, n'hésita pas une seconde et commença à manger goulûment. Elle alla se rasseoir pour le laisser manger tranquillement, pui décida de se beurrer une tartine, l'estomac beaucoup moins noué qu'auparavant.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle à Hitomi entre deux bouchées. Si on m'avait dit que mon lainergie serait moins facile à amadouer que ma salamèche, je n'y aurai jamais cru.

Elle ricanèrent en regardant Gredin observer le réfectoire d'un air suspicieux, montrant les cornes à tous ceux qui avaient l'audace de passer trop près de lui et de sa gamelle.

oOo

Bon, ce chapitre est vraiment plus court que ce que je voulais, mais je suis déjà en retard et je n'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre d'avantage. Le redécoupage imposait deux combats dans le même chapitre, si je voulais garder une dizaine de pages, et ça ne me convenait pas non plus. Donc voilà, il est petit...

Force est de constater que les prochains chapitres se feront désirer un bon moment. Un gros événement dans ma vie personnelle m'oblige à mettre toutes mes fics en stand bye jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Je pensais pouvoir publier jusqu'à début juillet, mais j'ai beaucoup moins de temps libre que ce que je pensais, et je suis obligée d'annoncer le hiatus de toute mon écriture. Hiatus provisoire, entendons-nous bien ! Le prochain chapitre sera donc publié en août, je ne sais pas encore exactement quand. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps libre dès fin juillet, et que je pourrais écrire autant que je veux à partir de là !

Bref, au milieu de tout ça : merci infiniment à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ! À chaque fois que je me sens démotivée, vos commentaires me reboostent immédiatement ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser pour ce chapitre, ça me fera plaisir !


	8. L'Échec

Chapitre 8

oOo

Shigeko respirait difficilement, submergée par le stress. Les portes de l'arène lui faisaient face mais elle n'était pas prête du tout au combat. À ses côtés, Hitomi lui souriait d'un air encourageant. Pourtant, ce qui l'effrayait le plus, en cet instant, n'était pas le match en lui-même mais le contrôle d'identité de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Recherchée par la police, l'arène d'Argenta avait probablement été prévenue de son statut de fugueuse et devait être prête à la dénoncer lorsqu'elle présenterai ses papiers.

Sans oser en souffler le moindre mot à Hitomi, elle se décida enfin à entrer. De toute façon, elle était obligée de gagner des badges pour continuer son périple. S'il devait prendre fin aujourd'hui quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser. Elle entra donc dans le bâtiment. La même hôtesse que la veille l'attendait derrière son comptoir, déjà en tenue d'arbitre. Lorsqu'elle vit Shigeko passer la porte, elle lui adressa un sourire accueillant.

– Ah mais je vous reconnais ! lança-t-elle. Vous êtes la jeune fille qui accompagnait la challenger d'hier. Et aujourd'hui c'est votre tour, c'est ça ?

Shigeko répondit nerveusement d'un signe de tête et approcha du comptoir. Elle tendit son pokédex à l'hôtesse.

– Vous êtes tendue, ça se voit, continua celle-ci sur le ton de la conversation. Mais il ne faut pas vous en faire, notre champion est un habitué des débutants, il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal !

À la grande horreur de Shigeko, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en lisant son nom sur le pokédex. Elle le regarda un instant, avant de le lui rendre sans un mot. Elle pianota ensuite sur son ordinateur, l'air concentrée.

– Gracieuse, Moustache et Gredin, c'est bien ça ? ajouta-t-elle au bout-d'un moment. Un salamèche, un magicarpe et un lainergie ?

– Heu, oui, c'est bien ça, répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

L'hôtesse parût réfléchir un instant, puis elle haussa les épaules et se leva.

– Allez, lança-t-elle. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton premier match d'arène ! On se retrouve tout de suite sur la zone de combat. Tu passes par cette porte, et c'est tout droit.

Shigeko ne se fit pas prier, et prit la direction indiquée avant même qu'Hitomi n'ait finit de lui dire ses derniers encouragements. Elle traversa rapidement le couloir sombre qui menait à l'arène, retenant son souffle. En entrant dans la zone de combat, la lumière des spots l'ébloui un peu. Elle distingua Hitomi dans les gradins, ainsi que quelques visiteurs venus assister au match de leur champion. Elle sentit aussitôt le peu de courage qui lui restait l'abandonner, intimidée par le regard de la dizaine de spectateurs.

Assez rapidement, le champion entra à son tour dans l'arène et la salua d'un signe de tête, se plaçant dans sa zone. L'hôtesse arriva peu après dans son rôle d'arbitre. Elle annonça les règles de combat, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec le match d'Hitomi, la veille. Puis elle annonça le début de l'affrontement.

Les mains tremblantes, Shigeko sortit sa première pokéball. Comme elle se l'était promis, elle envoya Gracieuse en premier, et la petite salamèche se matérialisa sur le terrain, prête au combat. Pierre, le champion, avait visiblement choisi les mêmes pokémons que la veille et envoya son racaillou. Shigeko n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait du même pokémon ou si c'était un spécimen différent, mais il avait l'air en pleine forme. Le racaillou lança la première attaque, et chargea Gracieuse en galopant maladroitement sur ses deux bras. La salamèche étant bien plus rapide, elle l'esquiva sans mal.

– Gracieuse, Griffe ! s'exclama Shigeko.

Gracieuse profita aussitôt de sa proximité avec son adversaire et lui asséna une série de coups de griffes qui ne semblèrent pas lui faire grand mal. Sur ordre de son dresseur, il se défendit placidement avec Boule Armure, attendant visiblement que la salamèche se lasse. En effet, après quelques coups de queue rageurs sur le pokémon roulé en boule, Gracieuse feula à son adresse d'un air frustré et se retourna vers sa dresseuse.

– Non, ne lui tourne pas le dos ! s'écria Shigeko, réalisant trop tard cette erreur.

– Charge ! s'exclama Pierre.

Avant même que l'ordre n'ai été prononcé en entier, le racaillou se déplia et se propulsa droit vers la salamèche qui ne le vit pas arriver à temps. Elle reçut le choc de plein fouet, au milieu de la colonne vertébrale. Le souffle coupé, elle tituba sur quelques pas, et le racaillou en profita pour charger une deuxième fois, visant les pattes postérieures. L'articulation plia, et Gracieuse s'écroula au sol.

– Relève-toi vite ! lui lança sa dresseuse, impuissante.

La salamèche secoua la tête d'un air rageur et bondit sur ses pieds, esquivant la troisième charge que son adversaire destinait à sa tête. Dans le même mouvement, elle lui infligea un coup de queue si puissant qu'il roula sur lui-même sur trois bon mètres.

– Griffe ! lança encore une fois Shigeko.

– Boule Armure, répliqua le champion de l'arène.

Une nouvelle fois, les griffes acérées de Gracieuse restèrent sans effet sur la peau épaisse du racaillou. Shigeko tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'abîmer les crocs de son pokémon sur un adversaire aussi résistant, et elle doutait qu'une telle attaque ait beaucoup plus d'effet que les coups de griffe. Puis, voyant que le racaillou restait fermement roulé en boule, elle eut une idée.

– Gracieuse, fait-le rouler ! demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le bord de l'arène.

Attrapant tant bien que mal le pokémon entre ses griffes, la salamèche le poussa sur deux bons mètres avant que celui-ci ne commence à résister. S'en suivirent de longues secondes de lutte acharnée, durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre des pokémons ne fut capable de prendre l'avantage. Gracieuse n'était pas taillée pour l'endurance et se fatiguait rapidement, ses griffes dérapant sur la peau de son adversaire. Le racaillou, lui, semblait pourvu d'une réserve d'énergie infinie. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se déplier, Gracieuse l'accueillait d'un coup de griffe qui le forçait à se remettre en position de défense, et elle finit par le renverser par dessus le bord du terrain. Le racaillou tomba au sol comme une pierre, le choc de la chute résonnant dans toute la salle.

Avant même que Shigeko n'ait pu se réjouir de cette première victoire, le champion rappela son pokémon de la main gauche et envoya le suivant de la droite. Surprise par la rapidité de réaction, la jeune fille ne réagit pas immédiatement en voyant leur nouvel adversaire, qui n'était autre que le gravalanche qu'elle avait déjà vu combattre contre Hitomi, plus gros que le racaillou et possédant une pair de bras en plus. Elle décida de s'inspirer la stratégie de son amie, qui s'était avérée payante même avec un type de pokémon désavantagé.

– Gracieuse, frappe-le entre les yeux avec ta queue ! lança-t-elle, connaissant la puissance que son pokémon pouvait mettre dans cette frappe.

Le premier coup de la salamèche porta ses fruit et déstabilisa son adversaire, mais à la grande consternation de Shigeko, il semblait avoir appris des erreurs de son combat contre le sabelette et ne se laissa pas atteindre une seconde fois. Roulant, sautant, esquivant, il évitait Gracieuse avec une facilité décourageante, et celle-ci ne pouvait que lui courir après, en vain. Après quelques minutes de ce manège, la jeune dresseuse se demanda si le gravalanche ne se jouait tout simplement pas d'elle. En effet, il esquivait sans riposter, et narguait parfois la salamèche en n'évitant ses attaques qu'au dernier moment.

Plus frustrée que jamais de ne pas avoir d'attaque à distance à disposition, Shigeko dut se contenter d'encourager Gracieuse à haute voix, tout en se sentant parfaitement inutile. Le champion ne commit pas l'erreur qu'il avait faite avec son racaillou et n'ordonna pas une seule fois la Boule Armure, qui aurait de toute façon été inutile puisque la seule peau du gravalanche suffisait à le défendre contre les griffes de la salamèche. Celle-ci se fatiguait d'ailleurs plus vite que son adversaire, et la frustration rendait ses mouvements de plus en plus précipité, de plus en plus brouillons. Le gravalanche profita d'ailleurs d'une attaque particulièrement mal contrôlée pour riposter enfin. Et il contre-attaqua avec une efficacité redoutable, d'une Charge aussi sobre que puissante, que Gracieuse reçu dans le flanc droit. Le souffle coupé, la salamèche vacilla avant de reprendre son équilibre, grondant sourdement. Il sembla alors à sa dresseuse qu'elle perdait définitivement patience, car elle chargea droit sur son adversaire sans attendre ses instructions.

– Gracieuse, calme-toi ! lui cria-t-elle sans trop y croire. Ne t'énerve pas, c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche !

Mais elle s'époumonait en vain, la salamèche ne l'écoutait plus. Le gravalanche la cueillit au beau milieu d'une attaque brouillonne, envoyant une riposte qui l'atteignit en pleine tête. À moitié assommé, Gracieuse s'effondra et ne se releva pas tout de suite, secouant la tête d'un air sonné. Shigeko prit la décision d'abandonner la manche avant d'aggraver la situation et la rappela dans sa pokéball. Pendant que l'arbitre annonçait le score, elle saisit la pokéball de Gredin en sachant pertinemment qu'il était très désavantagé par son type Électrique. Face à des adversaires de type Roche, il ne serait plus l'atout qu'il avait été au match de la veille, au Centre pokémon. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Moustache étant parfaitement inutile au combat.

– À toi, Gredin ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'envoyant sur le terrain.

Le lainergie se matérialisa face au gravalanche, et poussa un bêlement surpris. Shigeko ne prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là qu'il était un peu ridicule, ce mouton pelé qui marchait sur deux pattes, comparé à son puissant adversaire fait de muscles et de peau grise. Elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'abandonner dès maintenant plutôt que de s'obstiner probablement en vain. Le gravalanche était à peine transpirant, et même si elle parvenait à le vaincre, il restait encore l'onix alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un seul pokémon valide.

Gredin, qui se demandait sûrement pourquoi sa dresseuse ne lui donnait aucun ordre, se tourna vers elle pour la regarder. Il était visiblement très enthousiasmé par la perspective du combat et sautillait frénétiquement sur ses pattes arrières d'un air impatient. Shigeko se ressaisit alors, se secoua mentalement.

– Gredin, Charge ! Lança-t-elle en dépit de son mauvais pressentiment qui persistait.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Shigeko réalisa que les longues heures d'entraînement passées avec Gracieuse n'avaient pas été aussi vaines qu'elle le pensait. Elle s'en rendit compte de la plus brutale des manières, en regardant son second pokémon charger sans le dixième de vitesse ou d'expérience de la salamèche. Il y mit pourtant tout son cœur, mais il ne vit pas venir la contre-attaque fulgurante du gravalanche et la reçu en plein élan. Contrairement à Gracieuse qui avait tenté de se relever, il s'effondra sur le coup et demeura sur le sol, inanimé.

Shigeko, sonnée, regarda quelques instants son pokémon étendue sur le sol, peinant à réaliser qu'elle avait perdu le combat quelques secondes à peine après l'avoir envoyé. De l'autre côté du terrain, Pierre attendait visiblement son troisième pokémon, mais elle n'eut pas le courage d'envoyer son magicarpe qui subirait sans aucun doute une défaite encore plus implacable. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre goutte d'eau sur le terrain, et elle doutait fort qu'il puisse se débrouiller dans un environnement sec. Avec l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans l'estomac, elle leva une main tremblante.

– Je... J'abandonne, dit-elle dans un souffle.

– Vous abandonnez le match, challenger ? demanda l'arbitre d'une voix forte qui résonna dans l'arène. Parlez distinctement pour que je puisse annoncer le verdict sans me tromper.

Prenant une inspiration douloureuse, elle répéta plus fort :

– J'abandonne le match !

Un silence suivi cette déclaration, puis l'arbitre leva son drapeau du côté du champion.

– Victoire de Pierre par abandon, annonça-t-elle simplement.

Shigeko rappela Gredin dans sa pokéball et quitta la salle aussi vite qu'elle le put, mortifiée. De retour dans le hall, elle se dirigea vers la sortie à grand pas, sans attendre Hitomi, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de croiser son visage plein de pitié.

– Attends ! S'exclama alors une voix masculine dans son dos.

Se retournant à contrecœur, elle aperçu Pierre accourir dans sa direction.

– Je voudrai qu'on puisse discuter un peu du combat, lui dit-il. Je n'aime pas laisser partir les challengers qui n'ont pas remporté de badge sans leur donner quelques conseils.

Surprise, Shigeko hocha la tête par réflexe, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

– Heu... ok, fit-elle.

Elle suivit le Champion à l'extérieur de l'arène, encore trop sonnée pour se demander où ils allaient. Il l'emmena non loin du bâtiment principal, vers ce qui ressemblait à un vaste enclos de rocs et de sable. Shigeko comprit qu'un environnement adapté aux pokémons de type Roche avait été reconstitué à côté de l'arène, probablement l'endroit où vivaient les pokémons de Pierre. En effet, en entrant dans la zone, celui-ci relâcha immédiatement les trois pokémons prévus pour le match. Le racaillou ne semblait pas avoir gardé la moindre séquelle du combat contre Gracieuse, et le gravalanche encore moins. L'onix, qui n'avait même pas été sorti, se lova simplement dans un nid de sable chaud et s'endormit sans leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Son dresseur le regarda un instant, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

– La première chose que je peux dire c'est que ton salamèche est très bien entraîné. Il a pu vaincre mon racaillou sans utiliser d'attaque à distance, et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Mais le désavantage de type ne lui aurait pas permis de remporter les trois manches,surtout contre onix qui est mon meilleur pokémon. Quand à ton lainergie, tu viens juste de le capturer, non ?

Shigeko acquiesça sans répondre, un peu réconfortée mais trop intimidée pour ajouter le moindre mot.

– Il a un très bon potentiel, ça se voit tout de suite, mais tous les pokémons doivent être préparés au combat. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les types Électriques n'ont pas l'avantage face aux types Roches. Quel était ton dernier pokémon ?

– … un magicarpe, marmona-t-elle à contrecœur.

Le champion la fixa d'un air proprement stupéfait et fut visiblement incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pendant quelques secondes.

– Il faudra de la patience, pour faire de lui un pokémon correct dans un match, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Pour être complètement honnête, s'il n'évolue pas il te sera complètement intile. Je te conseille fortement d'en capturer un autre. Pour finir, je pense qu'avec ton équipe, tu ne devrais pas t'obstiner à... comment dire...

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Shigeko préféra compléter elle-même la phrase plutôt que de l'entendre d'un champion :

– Continuer la carrière de dresseur de pokémon ?

À nouveau, Pierre ouvrit des yeux ronds :

– Mais bien sûr que si ! Non, je voulais dire, mon arène n'est pas la plus facile pour toi, par rapport au type de tes pokémons. Ton lainergie serait bien plus utile contre des pokémons de type Eau, par exemple. Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance à Azuria, plutôt que de retenter ici.

– Oh... fit-elle, embarrassée. Oui, vous avez sûrement raison. Merci pour vos précieux conseils, en tous cas.

Elle était sincèrement reconnaissante du temps que le champion lui avait consacré, mais elle n'avait plus la moindre envie de participer à des matchs d'arène. La différence flagrante de niveau entre elle et Hitomi, alors qu'elles avaient commencé leur périple presque en même temps, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'on ne s'invente pas dresseur du jour au lendemain. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait rencontré que des dresseurs passionnés, qui ne rêvaient que du jour du départ depuis leur enfance, qui savaient exactement comme s'y prendre avec les pokémons qu'ils avaient choisi. Comparé à eux, elle n'était qu'un imposteur.

Elle quitta l'arène et son champion, prenant machinalement la direction du Centre pokémon pour y soigner son équipe, mais avec la ferme intention de se rendre à la gare d'Argenta dès qu'ils seraient sur pied pour rentrer à Safrania. Ses parents l'enverraient illico dans l'école qu'ils avaient choisie, quitte à attendre la rentrée suivante si la rentrée était déjà passés, mais cela valait toujours mieux que de bousiller sa vie dans une carrière pour laquelle elle n'était pas faite. La gorge serrée, elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait de ses pokémons, si ses parents la laisseraient les garder.

Pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait de Gracieuse et de Gredin, Shigeko broyait du noir dans la salle de repos. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de rentrer chez elle, mais même sans prendre en compte l'inexistence de son talent pour le dressage de pokémons, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle n'avait pas d'argent, pas de pokéball pour compléter son équipe, et avait bien failli mourir de faim dans la Forêt de Jade. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas continuer ainsi, et encore moins pour traverser le Mont Sélénite entre Argenta et Azuria alors que l'été touchait à sa fin et que le temps se rafraîchissait déjà. Sans matériel, elle était destinée à mourir de faim ou de froid au détour d'un sentier perdu dans la montagne.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Hitomi, qui balaya la pièce d'un regard, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

– Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Shigeko. Je te cherchais partout.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie et parut vouloir dire quelque chose sans savoir comment le formuler, se triturant nerveusement les doigts.

– Mon match était lamentable, je sais, coupa Shigeko lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire... répondit Hitomi sans avoir l'air vraiment convaincu.

Un silence s'installa et s'étira durant quelques minutes inconfortables. Puis Hitomi ajouta :

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne captures pas d'autres pokémons ? Si tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre je pourrais t'aider.

– C'est gentil mais... Hum...

Shigeko haussa les épaules. Elle en avait marre de cacher sa situation, son manque de moyens, sa fugue. Maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de rentrer chez ses parents, ça n'avait plus d'importance que son amie soit au courant ou pas.

– Je n'ai pas de pokéball, et pas d'argent pour en acheter. En plus, je n'ai même pas de tente pour dormir, juste un duvet et une couverture trouée, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais voyager comme ça en hiver. Sans parler de la nourriture, ou du matériel minimum pour un voyage en montagne. Je me suis lancée dans cette aventure sans avoir réfléchi à tout ça, et... mes parents ne m'aideront pas.

Hitomi la regarda quelques instants, bouche bée. Puis elle se gratta la tête sous son panama en paille, paraissant réfléchir. Puis elle se leva d'un bond :

– Attends-moi ici, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce en courant à moitié, laissant Shigeko en tête-à-tête avec ses pensées moroses. Elle revint finalement une heure plus tard, alors que la jeune dresseuse était en train de récupérer ses pokémons à l'accueil du Centre.

– Tout est arrangé ! dit-elle , suis-moi !

Dubitative mais néanmoins curieuse, Shigeko suivit son amie dans les rues d'Argenta. Celle-ci semblait parfaitement savoir où elle allait, se dirigeant sans la moindre hésitation dans les rues sinueuses de la ville.

– C'est évident que tu ne peux pas traverser le Mont Sélénite comme ça, dit son amie sans arrêter de marcher. Mais comme mes parents sont propriétaires de plusieurs commerces en ville, je peux avoir n'importe quel petit boulot. Je t'ai trouvé un job de serveuse dans un bar sympa. Pas pour longtemps, juste un mois, mais ça devrait être suffisant pour te permettre de t'équiper.

– Mais... tu n'étais pas en froid avec tes parents ? s'étonna Shigeko, sans comprendre.

Hitomi lui adressa un sourire ravi :

– Ils ont été très surpris en regardant mon match, à l'arène. Ils n'avaient accepté que je fasse ce voyage qu'à la seule condition que j'obtienne le badge d'Argenta du premier coup. Du coup, ils n'ont plus vraiment le choix, maintenant. Mais bon, en fait c'est mon frère qui a trouvé le plan. On est arrivées, regarde.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant un minuscule café, coincé entre un magasin de bicyclettes et un restaurant de sushi. Sur la porte, un écriteau indiquait « Serveur/euse recherché/e, CDD à temps plein, un mois ». De l'autre côté de la vitrine, un homme rondouillard et moustachu était justement en train de le décrocher.

– Tu veux dire que... Tu m'as obtenu le job ? demanda-t-elle sans oser y croire vraiment.

– Oui, je viens de te le dire ! répondit Hitomi. Comme ça, dans un mois tu pourras t'équiper pour un périple en pleine montagne. Ce serait trop bête que tu laisses tomber pour une histoire de fric !

Shigeko regarda tour à tour la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et la porte du café, bouche bée.

– Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, Hitomi, bafouilla-t-elle. Merci beaucoup.

– Mais je t'en prie. Je peux même t'attendre pour qu'on fasse le trajet à deux, si tu veux.

– Non, ce serait dommage que tu perdes un mois pour rien alors que tu as déjà ton premier badge, éluda-t-elle. C'est tellement gentil à toi, tu me sauves la vie, mais je m'en voudrai si tu gaspillait ton temps ici au lieu d'aller t'entraîner.

– Tu es sûre ? Je pourrais toujours habiter au Centre pokémon pour ne pas croiser mes parents, tu sais.

Mais Hitomi, même si elle se voulait sincère, n'avait visiblement pas la moindre envie de rester une minute de plus dans la même ville que sa famille. Shigeko ne la comprenait que trop bien.

– Certaine, dit-elle. On se reverra forcément, de toute façon. Le monde des dresseurs pokémons n'est pas si grand !

Hitomi lui adressa un sourire mal-assuré et, soudain, la serra dans ses bras.

– J'espère vraiment qu'on se reverra bientôt, lui dit-elle. Je croiserai les doigts pour ton prochain match d'arène, je suis sûre que tu le remporteras les doigts dans le nez.

– Haha, on verra, répondit-elle en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. En tous cas, grâce à toi je n'ai plus d'excuse pour ne pas y aller à fond !

Et en effet, la moindre des choses était d'honorer les efforts de son amie pour qu'elle puisse continuer son voyage. Ses parents ne la reverraient finalement pas de si tôt. Cette perspective lui ôta brusquement un poids à l'estomac, alors qu'elle pensait avoir accepté son triste sort. Le soulagement fut si vif, si inattendu, qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle serra son amie plus fort dans ses bras.

Elles se dirent au revoir une dernière fois devant le petit café, dont le gérant l'attendait déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte, et Hitomi partit finalement. Son sac-à-dos bleu ciel plein à craquer, elle lui fit de grand signes de main en s'éloignant. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu au coin d'une ruelle, Shigeko se tourna vers l'établissement, sa résolution raffermie et ses angoisses envolées.

Le Mont Sélénite attendrait, mais elle avait désormais les armes pour l'affronter.

oOo

Enfin le chapitre 8 publié ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu galérer sur ce passage... J'ai détesté écrire le combat d'arène, je suis à peine satisfaite de ce que j'ai fait. Je crois que j'ai un réel problème avec les échecs de mon personnage principal. Mais bref... voilà Shigeko enfin prête à repartir du bon pied ! Et moi aussi, du coup. Je ne vais pas faire de promesse de date, mais j'ai surmonté mon blocage, c'est déjà ça. Une p'tite review ?


	9. Le Mont Sélénite

Chapitre 9

oOo

— Tu as bien tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Monsieur Aoda, le patron du Café.

Shigeko contempla d'un air pensif la montagne de matériel qui trônait dans la salle de l'établissement. Il était tôt et le Café était encore fermé, il n'ouvrirait que vers onze heures du matin. La jeune fille en avait donc profité pour étaler ses affaires au milieu des tables et des chaises, passant une dernière fois en revue ce qu'elle avait à disposition avant le grand départ.

— Hmm… Je pense que oui, répondit-elle après réflexion.

Monsieur Aoda lui avait gentiment prêté l'arrière-salle de son commerce pour stocker ses achats en prévision du jour J. Son contrat s'était terminé la veille au soir, mais il avait tenu à vérifier avec elle qu'il ne lui manquait rien. L'homme s'essuya les mains sur son tablier puis contourna le comptoir pour consulter anxieusement la liste que Shigeko avait toujours en main.

— Je ne comprends décidemment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à trimballer ce bouquin avec toi, marmonna-t-il. Tu l'as fini depuis longtemps et tu as si peu de place dans ton sac…

Le roman que Shigeko transportait depuis chez ses parents trônait en effet sur la pile de matériel à emmener et non sur celle destinée à la poubelle. Mis de côté pendant ses mésaventures dans la Forêt de Jade, elle avait profité de ce répit dans son voyage pour en terminer enfin la lecture. Son patron s'était d'abord étonné de la voir bouquiner à chacune de ses pauses, puis avait finit par se faire une raison. Pour elle, ce livre symbolisait quelque chose d'important : un objectif à ne pas perdre de vue, celui de devenir un jour écrivain. Le voyage initiatique devait rester un moyen et non une finalité.

Cela dit, Monsieur Aoda avait raison sur un point : son nouveau sac-à-dos avait beau être bien plus grand que l'ancien, il n'était pas non plus extensible. Elle vérifia une énième fois que sa liste était bien complète. Elle portait déjà sur elle un pantalon treillis noir avec quatre grandes poches, une paire de rangers qu'elle avait déniché dans un surplus militaire, ainsi que son T-shirt noir à manches longues. Puis elle rangea dans le sac à motifs camouflage la réserve de savon et de dentifrice, la brosse à cheveux, la brosse à dents, des élastiques, des sous-vêtements de sport, des collants chauds adaptés à la montagne, des grosses chaussettes. Elle y fourra ensuite un gros pull à col roulé marron, un autre noir à motifs en forme de montagnes et de flocons, puis des gants noirs et des sous-gants, une écharpe beige et un bonnet à pompon assorti. Elle mit de côté, pour les ranger en dernier, une parka rouge et noire qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête, un duvet spécial grand froid qui n'était pas donné non plus, et la tente igloo ultra compacte.

Une fois les vêtements rangés, elle cala par-dessus les rations de survie, toujours utiles en cas d'urgence, des boîtes de conserve qui occupèrent la majorité de la place dans le sac, une bouteille de rechange pour son réchaud à gaz, puis des croquettes pour pokémon, moins qualitatives que celles des Centres pokémons mais génériques à tous les types. Et enfin, une boîte en métal dans laquelle elle avait rangé une collection de hameçons, plusieurs bobines de fil de pêche, un couteau de chasse pliable et du matériel médical de premier secours. Autant dire un véritable trésor.

Parmi ses anciennes affaires, elle avait conservé son carnet de notes et son stylo-bille, ses trois tickets de bus toujours valables, la serviette de toilette offerte par l'infirmière de Jadielle, la pelote de ficelle, son vieux réchaud, la casserole au manche un peu fondu, la poêle, les couverts dépareillés et la gourde en aluminium cabossée. Elle avait préféré renoncer à ses vêtements d'été, au duvet et à la couverture trouée, trop légers pour les températures qu'elle allait affronter, ainsi qu'à la gamelle pour pokémon qui prenait décidément trop de place pour le peu qu'elle l'utilisait. Elle avait également renoncé à ses chaussures de sport, qu'elle aurait bien gardé car elles étaient presque neuves malgré l'usure, mais il avait fallu choisir entre les deux pairs faute de place. En revanche, elle avait gardé sa montre, sa casquette marron et blanche et sa veste en jean qui, une fois bien roulée, ne prenait que peu de place au fond du sac. Au grand désarroi de Monsieur Aoda, elle rangea également le roman dans une poche latérale du sac-à-dos, mais aussi le prospectus froissé qui faisait la publicité du programme du Laboratoire du Bourg-Palette.

Une fois le paquetage terminé, elle le jaugea d'un air critique. Mis à part la tente et le duvet qui étaient fixés à l'extérieur, tout tenait dans le sac. Sauf la parka qu'elle prévoyait de porter directement sur elle, les pokéballs de ses pokémons qui avaient une place spéciale dans une poche à fermeture éclair, et le pokédex qu'elle préférait ranger dans une poche de son treillis. Il lui restait même de quoi remplir son porte-monnaie, qu'elle avait aussi rangé dans une poche de pantalon, avec un joli pactole de vingt mille Yens. Une somme dérisoire par rapport au salaire qu'elle avait gagné avec son job de serveuse, mais suffisante pour constituer une réserve d'urgence. Elle n'était pas peu fière d'elle, elle devait l'admettre.

— Bon eh bien j'y vais, Monsieur Aoda, dit-elle en enfilant sa parka et son sac-à-dos. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je ne l'oublierai pas.

L'homme à la moustache hocha la tête d'un air bougon, une expression que Shigeko avait appris à reconnaître comme de l'émotion dissimulée. Elle fourra les affaires qu'elle ne prenait pas dans un sac poubelle et que son patron se chargerait donner à une association caritative.

— Bonne route, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte du Café. J'aurai encore besoin d'un coup de main l'été prochain, si jamais tu repasses dans le coin.

— Je reviendrai au moins pour le badge, je passerai vous dire bonjour !

Après un dernier adieu, elle tourna les talons et prit la direction du Centre où ses pokémons l'attendaient après un ultime check-up. En arrivant dans le hall du bâtiment, elle attendit patiemment son tour à l'accueil pendant que deux dresseurs discutaient âprement à portée d'oreille. Ils débattaient apparemment sur la pertinence ou non de partir pour le Mont Sélénite au seuil de l'hiver.

— Je ne vois pas le problème, disait le premier. Avec l'équipement adapté c'est tout à fait possible.

— La traversée pendant le printemps dure au minimum deux mois, répliqua le second. En plein hiver ça prendra au moins trois ou quatre mois, sans compter le risque d'y laisser la peau. Mieux vaudrait prendre un bus pour passer par le tunnel.

— Alors on n'est pas en plein hiver, déjà, on entre à peine dans l'automne. Si on part maintenant on atteindra Azuria fin novembre sans souci.

— Je ne tablerait pas sur avant fin décembre, personnellement. Ici il fait encore bon, mais là-haut les première neiges sont sûrement déjà tombées.

— De la neige en octobre, voyez-vous ça.

Les deux dresseurs poursuivirent leur dispute pendant que Shigeko récupéraient ses pokéballs au comptoir, songeuse. Ses tickets de bus valaient une fortune et elle rechignait à les utiliser pour un trajet aussi court que le tunnel du Mont Sélénite. Même avec l'argent qui lui restait, il était imprudent de les gaspiller ainsi. D'un autre côté, voyager en montagne en automne, voire au début de l'hiver, constituait un risque qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre à la légère. Elle haussa finalement les épaules. Elle s'était préparée correctement, il n'y avait aucune raison que quelque chose se passe mal. Et puis, la traversée du Mont Sélénite à pied était une épreuve connue parmi les dresseurs, c'était en quelques sortes un baptême du feu après l'échauffement de la Forêt de Jade. Elle n'avait pas envie de donner l'impression de tricher, ni d'attendre le printemps avant de tenter la traversée.

En sortant du Centre pokémon, elle songea qu'Hitomi devait probablement se trouver en plein cœur de la montagne, à l'heure actuelle. Elle espérait à moitié la rattraper avant d'arriver à Azuria, mais ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion : la montagne était vaste, les chemins pour la traverser étaient nombreux même si le pokédex lui donnait de précieuses indications pour s'orienter. Elle eut également une pensée pour Takamaru, en plein entraînement dans la Forêt de Jade. Lui passerai un hiver plus confortable que le sien, à n'en pas douter.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, mais s'arrêta en chemin devant un magasin de fournitures pokémons. Il lui restait un achat essentiel à accomplir. Elle poussa la porte de la boutique, le cœur battant.

oOo

Ses dix pokéballs neuves une fois rangées dans une poche latérale de son sac-à-dos, il lui restait encore dix-sept mille cinq cent Yens, ce qui serait suffisant pour payer une nuit ou deux dans une auberge de montagne, et acheter d'autres provisions une fois à Azuria. Elle sortit la pokéball de Gracieuse et la lança pour la faire sortir.

La petite salamèche se matérialisa avec un rugissement de joie et frotta aussitôt son museau contre sa dresseuse. Shigeko avait prit soin de l'entraîner, ainsi que Gredin, à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait pu pendant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, mais le rythme de travail avait été si intense qu'elle s'écroulait souvent directement dans son lit, au Centre pokémon. Gracieuse s'était beaucoup ennuyée et le lui avait fait savoir en s'échappant parfois de sa pokéball durant la journée, semant alors un léger vent de panique en ville. Shigeko avait donc été forcée de grignoter encore plus sur ses heures de sommeil afin de sortir ses pokémons et les faire se défouler. La dresseuse était presque soulagée de retourner sur les routes, ne serait-ce que pour profiter de quelques jours de grasse matinée sans avoir à se lever pour aller travailler ou promener ses compagnons.

Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de progresser sur la relation entre Gracieuse et Gredin. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avait aussi été la seule. Peu désireuse de réitérer la catastrophe qui en était découlé, Shigeko avait pris la décision d'attendre de quitter Argenta avant de renouveler l'expérience. S'ils parvenaient à s'entendre ils pourraient tous deux l'accompagner pendant la marche, ce qui était l'idéal pour le pauvre Gredin. En attendant, seule Gracieuse l'accompagnerait sur les routes du Mont Sélénite.

Les jours passèrent paisiblement. Elle mangea à sa faim grâce à ses provisions, qu'elle consommait avec parcimonie et complétait grâce à la cueillette de baies. Elle s'était aussi essayée à la pêche, mais sans beaucoup de succès pour le moment. Elle avait même failli, une fois, pêcher son propre magicarpe qu'elle avait sorti pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les nageoirs.

Moustache n'avait que peu d'interactions avec elle, se conduisant avec une indifférence placide à son égard. Il fuyait Gracieuse, qui de toute façon évitait de trop s'approcher des torrents tumultueux où il batifolait et préférait les plans d'eau plus calmes pour se désaltérer. Gredin était manifestement très intéressé par lui mais écopait de la même indifférence que Shigeko lorsqu'il cherchait à attirer son attention. Déterminée à faire avec ce qu'elle avait, Shigeko se contentait de le laisser libre de ses mouvements dès qu'elle s'arrêtait, prête à le laisser partir si l'envie lui en prenait, mais il restait toujours à proximité et ne résistait jamais lorsqu'elle le rappelait dans sa pokéball. Ils cohabitaient donc en voisins cordiaux mais indifférents, sans que les choses ne soient appelées à changer un jour.

Elles changèrent pourtant, après deux semaines de voyage monotone.

Le temps s'était alors sérieusement rafraichie, elle ne quittait plus son pull ni sa parka, même à l'heure la plus chaude de la journée, et enfilait écharpe, gants et bonnet dès que la lumière commençait à baisser. Cet après-midi-là, elle s'était arrêtée tôt pour entraîner Gracieuse et Gredin. L'emplacement était idéal. Un torrent glacial longeait une petite clairière presque plate, parfaite pour y planter la tente, et les sapins majestueux qui l'entouraient la protègeraient du froid de la nuit. Elle avait déployé sa tente, sortit Moustache dans le cours d'eau, agité mais profond, et avait commencé à entraîner Gracieuse.

La jeune salamèche avait toujours des difficultés pour cracher du feu. De temps en temps, elle crachotait de petites étincelles que le pokédex ne daignait pas qualifier de « flammèches », mais c'était tout. Shigeko commençait même à se demander si ce problème n'était pas dû à la constitution particulière de son pokémon. Peut-être que sa couleur jaune dissimulait un handicape plus grave ? Était-il possible que la couleur normale des salamèche soit due à une glande permettant de cracher le feu ? Pourtant, aucune des infirmières qui avaient soigné Gracieuse n'avait fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet.

Après une dernière tentative, qui se solda par une quinte de toux rauque de la salamèche, Shigeko soupira de frustration. Sa pokémon faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour lui faire plaisir, elle le voyait bien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter cet échec. Elle lança un coup de pied dans une pierre, qui atterrit dans le torrent. Moustache, qui se trouvait apparemment à proximité, fit un bond hors de l'eau, outragé. Shigeko ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Elle avait peut-être enfin trouvé la solution pour faire réagir son pokémon aquatique.

Elle approcha du cours d'eau, hésitant à y jeter une autre pierre pour le provoquer. Un coup de vent particulièrement glacial la fit frissonner et détourna un instant son attention de là où elle mettait les pieds. Elle glissa sur la boue, perdit l'équilibre. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de tomber dans le torrent fut le rugissement alarmé de Gracieuse, loin sur la berge.

L'eau était si froide qu'elle pétrifia tous ses muscles en un instant. Le courant était puissant, elle tourbillonnait dans l'eau, sans savoir si elle avait la tête en haut ou en bas, sans le moindre repère. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de se concentrer pour ne pas aspirer l'eau glacée dans ses poumons. Ses mains glissaient sur les prises qu'elle tentait d'accrocher au hasard, elle se sentait emportée en aval, irrémédiablement.

Elle allait se noyer, réalisa-t-elle avec effarement.

Soudain, une masse la percuta au ventre, la stoppant net. Elle pensa d'abord avoir heurté une branche, mais la forme était plutôt ronde et bougeait, semblant lutter contre le courant. Ainsi stabilisée, Shigeko put enfin sortir la tête de l'eau, inspirant désespérément l'air qui lui avait manqué. Elle toussa en crachant ce qu'elle n'avait pu éviter d'inspirer, les poumons à l'agonie. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet non identifié qui la maintenait à la surface, et comprit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Moustache.

Le pokémon luttait en la poussant au niveau du ventre, l'empêchant d'être emportée par le courant. Ils étaient trop loin de la berge pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à quelque chose, et elle craignit de glisser si elle tentait de changer de position pour s'agripper au magicarpe. Petit à petit, avec une endurance prodigieuse pour un pokémon de cette taille, Moustache remonta le torrent. Centimètre par centimètre, il les rapprocha de la berge où Gracieuse poussait des gémissements pitoyables en pataugeant dans l'eau peu profonde.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva pied, Shigeko se traîna enfin sur la berge en continuant de tousser, frigorifiée. Ses vêtements et sa parka étaient trempés, elle n'avait que son réchaud à gaz en guise de chauffage. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se réchauffer avant la tombée de la nuit, ou elle mourrait simplement de froid après avoir échappé à la noyade. Grelottante, claquant des dents, elle se força à se déshabiller dans la lumière déclinante, ayant conscience qu'il valait mieux être nue plutôt que de porter des vêtements mouillés. Elle commença à rassembler du bois dans l'idée d'allumer un feu à l'aide de son réchaud.

Lorsqu'elle eut rassemblé tant bien que mal un petit tas de branchages, elle essaya d'allumer le réchaud. Ses doigts étaient raidis par le froid, elle ne parvenait même pas à actionner le briquet. Elle poussa un juron entre ses dent, inarticulé car même ses lèvres ne lui répondaient plus. Puis elle entendit un drôle de bruit en direction de Gracieuse. Concentrée sur sa tâche qui devenait de plus en plus vitale à chaque seconde qui passait, elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il devint clair qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de la salamèche qui continuait d'émettre de ce son étrange, une sorte de sifflement saccadé. Gracieuse toussait, comme si elle avait quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge. Shigeko s'attendit vaguement à ce qu'elle finisse par cracher une sorte de boule de poil, à la manière des chats, mais ce qui sortit finalement de la bouche de Gracieuse n'avait rien de semblable. Après une grande inspiration, une immense langue de feu surgit de la gueule de la salamèche, passant à quelques centimètres de la tête de sa dresseuse, lui roussissant quelques cheveux au passage.

Gracieuse réitéra, cette fois-ci en visant le tas de bois qui s'embrasa instantanément. Muette de stupéfaction, Shigeko observa quelques instants son pokémon commencer à incendier toute la clairière, avant de finalement se ressaisir.

— Gracieuse, _stop_ !

oOo

Le lendemain, Shigeko avait mal dans tous les muscles de son corps, ses poumons la brûlaient comme si elle avait couru un marathon et elle couvait une angine phénoménale. Mais elle était bel et bien vivante, ce qui constituait une nette amélioration par rapport à ses estimations précédentes. Elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sa tente et découvrit qu'il était déjà assez tard dans la matinée, le ciel clair malgré les lourds nuages gris qui le tapissaient. Gracieuse, sautillant d'excitation au milieu de la clairière calcinée, l'accueillit en crachant en l'air une longue flamme qui fit grésiller les épines des premières branches du sapin à proximité.

Elle soupira. Après des mois sans cracher la moins flammèche, voilà que la salamèche se mettait à vouloir brûler tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez. Elle alluma son réchaud pour se faire du café, puis se dirigea vers le torrent en attendant que l'eau bout dans la casserole. Moustache était toujours là, clairement visible sous la surface de l'eau avec ses écailles rouges et sa nageoir dorsale dorée. Elle s'accroupit sur la berge, prenant garde de ne pas tomber à nouveau et dit dans sa direction :

— Merci de m'avoir sauvée la vie, Moustache.

Elle se sentait un peu stupide à parler à un poisson, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était seule et ses pokémons étaient les seuls être vivants à qui elle pouvait parler.

— Tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu n'en as l'air, tu sais.

Le magicarpe, après quelques ronds dans l'eau, sortit la tête comme pour la regarder. Il était parfaitement inexpressif, mais le fait qu'il lui soit venu en aide prouvait bien, quelque part, qu'il possédait des sentiments et un minimum de réflexion.

— Ça te dirait qu'on s'entraîne un peu, tous les deux ? Histoire de voir si on peut faire quelque chose de toi pendant un combat ?

Le pokémon ne répondit évidemment pas, mais il bondit soudain hors de l'eau pour remonter le courant, comme pour réagir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller verser le café soluble dans la casserole. Il lui restait deux mois de voyage avant d'atteindre Azuria, elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer de consacrer du temps à l'entraînement de Moustache.

Elle frissonna dans l'air matinal et ferma sa parka, hésitant à enfiler son bonnet et ses gants. La température s'était considérablement rafraichie durant la nuit. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse en fait que d'un traumatisme dû à son plongeon dans le torrent ?

Les flocons qui commencèrent bientôt à tomber répondirent à sa question. Doucement, ils se déposèrent sur la terre brûlée de son campement pendant que Gracieuse les observait d'un air émerveillé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la neige.

oOo

Shigeko se frayait un chemin dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Le bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux sourcils, l'écharpe remontée jusqu'aux yeux et la capuche de sa parka rabattue par-dessus, elle luttait contre le blizzard qui hurlait dans ses oreilles. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où s'abriter pour la nuit. Il fallait qu'elle continue d'avancer malgré le froid qui la transperçait jusqu'aux os. La tempête l'avait surpris dans l'après-midi et soufflait sans discontinuer depuis des heures. Épuisée, Shigeko commençait à se demander si son pokédex ne s'était pas trompé en lui indiquant la direction du relais de montagne le plus proche.

Elle avait fait rentrer Gracieuse dans sa pokéball pour la protéger du vent, qui soufflait si fort que même sa nouvelle attaque Flammèche ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds ni ses mains malgré les gants. Il fallait trouver cet abri.

Puis elle l'aperçut. Plissant les yeux dans le blizzard, elle distingua la forme du bâtiment quelques centaine de mètres plus loin. Ignorant le sifflement du vent qui semblait hurler sa rage de voir sa proie lui échapper, elle marcha avec un regain d'énergie.

Un pas après l'autre, elle avança.

Un pas après l'autre, elle se rapprocha inexorablement du relais. Lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, elle agrippa la poignée de la lourde porte de bois, tira pour l'ouvrir en luttant contre la force du vent et se jeta à l'intérieur. La porte claqua derrière elle, charriant des monceaux de neige.

Dans la salle toute en bois et en poutres, cinq personnes se réchauffaient près l'âtre de pierre où un feu crépitait. En la voyant immobile devant la porte, l'une d'elle l'interpella :

— Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à un être humain. Elle tapa ses pieds sur le paillasson pour faire tomber la neige, provoquant une douleur aiguë dans ses orteils gelés. Elle grogna.

— Reste pas là, viens te réchauffer, dit encore l'homme près du feu.

Elle posa son sac-à-dos près de la porte et approcha, faisant résonner ses rangers sur le plancher de cèdre. Ils se poussèrent pour lui faire de la place. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année se leva et lui passa sa chaise sans un mot, avant d'aller en chercher une autre pour elle-même. Ce ne fut qu'une fois assise que Shigeko se résolut à ouvrir son manteau pour y faire entrer plus rapidement la chaleur des flammes.

— Sale journée, pas vrai ? fit une troisième personne, dont la barbe drue recouvrait l'intégralité du visage.

Elle grogna à nouveau, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur sa chaise.

oOo

Shigeko brisa la glace qui recouvrait la rivière à l'aide d'une grosse pierre et y plongea son fil de pêche. Le soleil au zénith faisait briller la neige de mille feux, lui rappelant dans la douleur qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à acheter de lunettes de soleil. Pendant qu'elle attendait qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon, un petit goupix sauvage l'observait de loin. Ses six queues rousses ondulaient avec élégance sur le tapis blanc de la forêt.

Elle hésita à essayer de le capturer. Toutes ses tentatives s'étaient jusque-là soldées par un échec, car Gracieuse faisait généralement détaler tous les pokémons sauvages qui l'apercevaient. Gredin, bien que sa peau nue ne lui permette pas de se battre très longtemps au milieu de toute cette neige, lui avait permis par quatre fois de lancer une pokéball sur un pokémon affaibli. Après quatre pokéballs gâchées, elle avait plus ou moins laissé tomber l'idée.

Finalement, Shigeko haussa les épaules et se détourna du goupix. Elle avait déjà un pokémon de type feu, de toute façon.

oOo

Gracieuse grondait sourdement sans quitter Gredin des yeux.

Gredin bêlait de terreur et se débattait de toutes ses forces dans les mains de sa dresseuse.

C'était pas gagné.

oOo

Lorsque Shigeko aperçut enfin la ville d'Azuria, visible au loin dans la lumière matinale, son pokédex indiquait la date du 20 décembre. Si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait l'atteindre avant la tombée de la nuit, estima-t-elle. Elle aurait pu y parvenir bien plus tôt, en réalité, mais avait choisi de prendre son temps. Restant parfois un ou deux jours au même endroit pour entraîner ses pokémons, elle s'était habituée à la rude vie au grand air et avait même fini par y prendre goût. Elle se surprit à éprouver un petit pincement au cœur en réalisant que son voyage au cœur du Mont Sélénite touchait à sa fin.

Cependant, la perspective d'une douche chaude et d'un lit douillet la fit avancer à marche forcée durant la journée. Elle prit à peine le temps d'une pause déjeuner. Gracieuse sautillait joyeusement dans la neige à ses côtés, coursant les lapins sans vraiment l'intention de les attraper. La météo peu clémente avait forcé Shigeko à lui donner plus de croquette qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, son régime avait donc alterné entre viande fraîche et croquettes industrielles. Le problème se posait d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sortait Gredin, puisqu'il n'y avait pas un seul brin d'herbe à brouter. Mais il fallait bien les sortir pour l'entraînement, et elle se voyait mal ne pas les récompenser après une dure séance de travail.

Plus elle descendait en altitude, moins il faisait froid. Bientôt, elle ouvrit sa parka pour continuer de marcher, tellement elle transpirait, même si elle préféra garder son bonnet et ses gants pour ne pas attraper froid aux extrémités. La neige restait épaisse dans le paysage mais avait fondu sur le sentier sur lequel elle marchait. En fin d'après-midi, elle arriva à un croisement où se rejoignaient plusieurs routes en direction d'Azuria.

— Eh !

Elle sursauta violemment. En se tournant dans la direction de la voix qui l'avait interpellée, elle aperçut un homme, apparemment très jeune, arriver depuis un autre chemin que le sien. Il trottina jusqu'à elle en lui adressant de grands signes de main.

— Tu me reconnais ? demanda-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

À sa grande horreur, Shigeko reconnut Shôta, son tout premier adversaire contre qui le combat s'était si mal terminé pour Gracieuse et au caractère insupportable. Elle se crispa.

— Oui, tu es Shôta, dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

—Haha, moi j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître sous ton gros manteau. Mais ton salamèche est toujours aussi jaune, c'est comme ça que je me suis rappelé de toi. Tu as capturé d'autres pokémons, depuis notre dernier match ?

— En effet, répondit-elle sans la moindre intention d'alimenter la conversation.

Elle devait admettre que lui aussi avait changé. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds avait pris quelques bons centimètres et ses vêtements d'hiver, blancs et bruns, étaient beaucoup plus sobres que la tenue bariolée qu'il portait lors de leur dernière rencontre, même s'il avait gardé son improbable sac-à-dos rouge pétard. Contrariée, elle lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa route. Un plus loin sur le chemin, Gracieuse les observait d'un air curieux, sa couleur jaune se détachant nettement sur le blanc de la neige.

— Attends ! Ça te dirait pas un p'tit match amical ? Une revanche pour la dernière fois ?

 _Non_ , pensa-t-elle.

— Je suis pressée d'arriver à Azuria, éluda-t-elle sans cesser de marcher.

Il lui courut après pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

— Allez, quoi. J'ai pas croisé le moindre dresseur depuis des semaines !

Elle l'ignora.

— Tu as peur de te faire battre à plate couture, comme la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il alors, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Shigeko se figea et le fusilla du regard, ce qui sembla le ravir au plus haut point.

— Jamais de la vie, s'insurgea-t-elle en se débarrassant de son sac-à-dos.

oOo

Fin du chapitre 9. Ouf, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins de deux jours, c'était sportif ! Mais quel pied. L'inspiration stagnait depuis des mois pour cette fanfic et elle m'est revenue d'un coup. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je pense garder un bon rythme, désormais. La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai fais un découpage un peu plus précis de mon scénario, et que c'est parti pour une bonne trentaine de chapitres. À la louche. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire !


End file.
